


Lessons Learned

by iceprinceloki



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bathroom Sex, Developing Relationship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Friendship, Frottage, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Louis is hopeless, Lube, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, They love each other, Unhealthy Relationships, Virginity, i'll go down with my ships, sorry but also not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 67,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: This is actually a series I have written called The Forays Into Indecency, I've just made it into one story instead of posting chapters as stories in the series. It all starts when Daniel takes Louis to an adult store and makes his life complicated in a way he never thought it would be. Ultimately Louis decides to start a relationship with Daniel and Armand in New York to satisfy his newfound curiosity and discover who he is. But Marius has his finger in the pie behind the scenes in A Fork in the Road (Originally The Decent Moments Series) and he just has to try and interfere and make a mess of everything.
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Marius de Romanus, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Lestat de Lioncourt/David Talbot, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	1. I Need to Stop Being Daniels Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel keeps getting Louis into trouble, this time it is the most humiliating, mortifying and soul destroying trouble ever.

I cannot believe I let Daniel talk me into this. The evening started out so innocent and normal. Just the two of us hunting, having some fun, talking about our beloved makers and catching up. How it got to this I cannot fathom but I suppose this is as good a place as any to share the tale.

It was a cool autumn night in New Orleans, Daniel and I were out hunting together while Lestat caught up with Armand and Marius at our apartment. After completing our nightly necessity we sat down in a park to talk and catch up on each others lives. This is where everything started to go downhill.

‘Lou, can I tell you something personal?’ Daniel looked so desperate to share whatever his news was and I nodded my head in agreement. ‘Armand and I have been using Fareeds hormone injections for the last month, and it’s been amazing and I haven’t had anyone to talk to about it but I have details to share and I really want to talk about them!’

I felt my face colour and warm as I realised what he was talking about, but Daniel is my friend and I want to be supportive. ‘I am all ears, what would you like to discuss about it?’

I cringed at my own words, the metallic tone of my voice ringing in my ears, the unusually high pitch bothering me.

‘It’s been so good! We’ve never been closer, we talk a lot more about personal stuff and we have just grown as a couple and I think as individuals too. I mean he loves it, he initiates most of it, and it was his idea in the first place….but Lou….its so hot, he takes charge and makes me melt and its so easy to just submit and let him do whatever he wants to make me scream! And it’s good I have no complaints but I want to try to take him by surprise….I want to do something different with him that he won’t see coming…’ Daniel leaned closer to me and conferred his thoughts quietly to me. ‘I want to try take control and be the boss for a night, and I thought that if I get some toys it’d take him by surprise you know? Throw him so off guard he won’t know what’s happened until…well you know where I’m going with that sentence.’

‘I see….and why do I feel like this is going to involve me?’ I frowned at him wearily, for though he is my friend I know all too well how often he can get me into trouble. The last time he’d had a scheme like this we had been locked in prison and our makers had to come bail us out. My rear still stings when I think of how angry Lestat had been.

Daniel grinned impishly and took me by the shoulders. ‘Because I want you to come to the shop with me and help me pick, you know him intimately as much as I do. You guys used to share blood when you were together, among other things, you know what he likes and dislikes….’

I pulled away quickly and scrambled to my feet, holding my hands out placatingly. ‘No! No Daniel I cannot go to an establishment of that sort, it’s not comely! I will wait for you nearby while you go inside but I will not be a part of it!’

‘I’ll tell Lestat about the ice cube.’

I glowered at him, annoyed that he would threaten me with such hefty blackmail material. Daniel laughed and nudged my shoulder playfully. ‘Come on Lou! It’ll be fine!’

I argued the entire five blocks we had to walk to get to the nearest establishment. Daniel didn’t seem fazed by my arguments, he simply smiled and pulled me into the shop bodily. The glass was blacked out, we had to walk through the glass doors into a corridor, we then passed through a metal gate at the end of the corridor. The store was poorly lit, about a dozen shelves of DVD’s were lined up neatly around the room, glass display cases sat locked in various places around the room, filled with all manner of gadgets.

Daniel dragged me to a wall of BDSM toys and I made sounds of approval or disapproval as he asked me if Armand would like each item he selected. Daniel wandered off into the DVD's and I turned to see an entire wall was devoted to phallic shaped items of all sizes, colours and apparently functions. I stared at a box with a very large purple device that boasted being fully waterproof, rechargeable and having ten functions; including a rotation function. I felt like a tomato. A hot, overripe tomato.

Daniel came up to me with his basket of toys and a sly smile on his face that made me nervous. ‘You know you could buy some stuff to use with Lestat….’

I felt a different flush come to my face, a flush of pain and sadness. ‘Lestat and I aren’t…..David has moved back into the apartment….’

Daniel grasped my arm gently. ‘Oh Lou, I’m sorry I didn’t know…’

‘No matter…he wouldn’t use any of this anyway, he wants to share blood….I doubt he has even thought to use Fareeds injections…’

Daniel looked at me sadly for a moment before looking excited. ’So what if you aren’t lovers? And you know you can use the injections by yourself! You should get something for yourself!’

Daniel looked at where I’d been looking took the purple phallic item off the shelf and grinned at me. ‘You need to destress and learn to have some fun!’

‘Non merci! I know how to have fun and I destress with my books.’ I tried to be firm.

Daniel raised one eyebrow at me knowingly. ‘Come on, what's the harm? Aren’t you curious Lou?’

I stared wordlessly at him with my mouth slightly open as I tried to find the words. He shook the box at me playfully.

‘I even know what you can name it! Riccardo, because he says RRRRR every time you turn him on!’ Daniel winked naughtily at me.

I felt my soul leave my body, I went ice cold with horror and embarrassment, I thought the floor would swallow me whole, I thought I saw a flash of blue light. In short: I was mortified.

Daniel moved to go past me to the counter, with his selection and the purple thing in hand. I grabbed him roughly and glowered. ‘You cannot be serious! I will not buy that thing!’

‘No? Then I’ll buy it for you.’ He tried to pull away but I held fast. ‘Come one Lou, what’s wrong with it? You can use it in the bath, you just plug it in to charge it and it gives two hours of play time, it has ten functions for you to choose from, its soft like a real dick and its easy to hide.’

I was still blushing red hot as I had been since he suggested this adventure. ‘Daniel, it is monstrous!’

He frowned and looked at it again. ‘Well they have other colours?’

I rolled my eyes heavenward and prayed for patience. ‘No Daniel! I mean it’s….it’s…’

Daniel stared at me waiting for me to get the words out of my mouth, I gestured pathetically trying to infer my feelings to him without speaking. He laughed suddenly realising my meaning.

‘It’s not that big! It’ll fit don’t worry, I can teach you.’ He pulled out of my grasp and marched to the counter.

I rushed behind him hoping to convince him to stop. He brushed me off and told the cashiers we would need two bottles of lube, and two bottles of cleanser and they promptly arranged his purchase into one bag and mine into a separate bag, both brown paper with no labels, symbols or indication of where the purchase was made. Daniel made the purchase despite my hissed arguments and insistence that he stop.

The cashiers smiled at us kindly and told us to enjoy our evening, fortunately they were neutral and didn’t make me feel like they were judging us or inferring we would use these devices together.

We walked out with our brown bags in hand and my heart pounding in my gut. I felt more embarrassed than I had in my entire life, and I made sure Daniel knew as much.

‘I cannot believe we just did that! I have never felt this mortified! I have never done anything like that! What is Lestat going to say?? He’s going to laugh at me! And your maker and Marius are at the apartment! What will they think?’

‘Calm down Lou! No-one has to know about this! You don’t have to tell Lestat you know….there’s nothing wrong with buying sex toys! You’re investing in your pleasure! You’re an adult, and adults have needs, buying this stuff and then using it is a perfectly natural part of being an adult…everyone does it once in their life!’ Daniel gently tried to put my mind to ease.

I still felt flustered and humiliated. ‘Daniel Lestat is the nosiest person alive! He will find it!’

Daniel laughed at that. ‘You have a four poster bed with that fabric roof thingy. Just hide it on top of that, he’ll never think to look there!’

We could see the apartment and I gestured Daniel to stop walking before we got in hearing range. ’I don’t want them to know about this. They’re going to see and they’re going to know!’ I moaned covering my face.

Daniel rubbed my back comfortingly. ‘Don’t worry Lou they won’t know, they won’t even ask I’m sure you come home with stuff all the time.’

We walked up to the apartment and I tried to get the red out of my face and neck before we opened the door. Walking into the apartment the foyer opened into the parlour where Lestat, Armand and Marius sat talking peacefully. They stood and came to greet us.

‘What do you two have there?’

I glared at Daniel, the red returning to my face. I knew it would happen.

‘No-nothing Lestat…’ I stammered putting the brown bag behind my back anxiously. ‘Just some..uh…books?’

I could have slapped myself. Daniel stood by his maker and gave me a thumbs up discreetly.

‘Yes a book! A very boring, uninteresting book.’ I said more confidently. ‘So boring and uninteresting in fact that I probably won’t even read it or I’ll fall asleep reading it or I won’t even take it out of the packaging.’

Lestat frowned by a smiled played at the corners of his mouth. ‘Oh? What book might that be?’

I stared at him flabbergasted. ‘Pardon?’

‘The book dear heart, the book, what is it called?’ Lestat said impatiently obviously becoming more curious by the second. A dangerous state of mind for me to be accosted by.

‘Oh it’s…uhm..’ I floundered.

‘War and Peace!’ Daniel helpfully chipped in.

‘But Beautiful One, we have three copies already?’ Lestat looked puzzled. ‘And you love that book?’

‘It’s a special edition, gold lined pages, that lovely thin soft paper like they print the bible on…’ Daniel chipped in again, trying to help me out of my predicament.

Lestat looked suspicious. ‘Let’s see then? It sounds like a handsome copy.’ He reached to take the package from me and I darted out of his reach and wrapped both arms tightly around the bag.

‘NO!’ I yelled with a voice like a pubescent boy.

They all stared at me in shocked and confused silence. Armand was frowning at me and I knew immediately what he was doing. The youths face split into a huge grin and a mischievous glint entered his eyes. He laughed softly and let me know telepathically that he was impressed by my gall but not so much by my acting skills.

Lestat rounded on Armand with a glare. ‘What? What are you laughing at?’

Armand kept his mouth shut thankfully.

‘Louis really wants to be the first to read it…I tried to look at it earlier and he said my hands were too dirty and I’d ruin it.’ Daniel said to Lestat with a mock sad look on his face.

Marius was watching silently as the events unfolded, he looked at me with a knowing smile that made me beet red.

‘Yes I want to be the first to read it, it’s delicate and special to me! I might not even read it at all. I might keep it in this nondescript little brown bag I got from the bookstore and not another store. Because it is a book in this bag. Which you can only get at a bookstore, which is where I was earlier with Daniel.’ I backed my way up the stairs as I spoke, hoping Lestat wouldn’t give chase in his obvious curiosity.

He stared at me like I was mad but he smiled in amusement and shook his head in confusion. ‘Alright my heart….enjoy your book if you ever unwrap it from its nondescript little brown bag you got from the bookstore.’

I felt my heart in my gut and my ears went hot, I bolted for my room and slammed the door before Lestat could get through behind me. Now I had to hide it.

I just managed to get it onto the fabric tarp, out of sight, over my bed as Daniel had suggested when Lestat barged in and stood grinning at me like a cheshire cat. I stood innocently beside my bed and smiled nervously at him.

‘Hello Lestat, can I assist you?’ I hoped my voice wasn’t too high pitched.

Lestat raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips. ‘Where is your little parcel my love?’

‘Parcel? What parcel Lestat?’

Lestat gave me an annoyed look as he slowly walked around my room examining every available surface and possible hiding place. ’The one you just tried so fiercely to defend downstairs.’

‘I wasn’t defending it fiercely Lestat I was-’

Lestat was in my face in an instant. ‘Don’t lie to me Louis. I know as well as you that you didn’t buy a book. You have never fallen asleep reading in all the years I have known you, especially not Tolstoy.’

I flushed and stared guiltily up at him. ’I don’t know what you mean Lestat it is a book.’

‘Then it isn’t a book by Tolstoy. What is it? A comic book? A graphic novel? A dirty magazine? The Karma Sutra?’ There was laughter and innocent curiosity in his eyes. ‘Tell me Beautiful One I won’t laugh at you!’

‘Lestat I swear to you it’s none of those things! It really is an innocent copy of War and Peace!’ I pleaded desperately feeling awful for lying to him.

His face darkened and he loomed over me making me sit on my bed. ‘Don’t lie to me. What is it?’

I stared at me feet and whispered again that it was just a copy of War and Peace. He roared at me not to lie and to tell the truth, before searching through my room carelessly for the innocent brown bag, fortunate for me that he didn’t look where I had actually hidden it. When he ran out of places to search he looked at me in frustration and confusion.

‘What the devil is so important that you have to hide it so well that I cannot find it?!’

‘Nothing Lestat….Please leave it!’ I begged him anxiously.

His face softened and he knelt in front of me where I sat on my bed. His hands were wrapped around mine and I took some small comfort in the cool familiar hold.

‘Beautiful One, this isn’t like you…what has the imps devil spawn gotten you into this time?’

I shook my head and avoided his concerned eyes. He tried for over an hour to get the truth out of me, finally giving up when I maintained my shameful silence. He left in a huff still looking concerned, but closed my door sharply and left me for the remainder of the night.

That is where I am now. I have no idea how long it’ll take for him to find it, or how to keep him from finding it. My only option is to move it every time I leave the house, or take it with me or simply throw it away. But not that I am alone finally I have taken it down to look at it and I wonder if Daniel isn’t correct, perhaps it is a normal desire. Perhaps its worth a try….


	2. Daniel Caused a Most Frustrating Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniels foray into domination lead Louis on a path to self discovery and exploration, but its not as simple as one would think....

This thing is as impossible to use as I thought. I couldn’t contain my curiosity for more than an hour after Lestat left me be. He left the apartment to go hunt with David, the other three were ensconced in the spare rooms and I was grateful for the soundproofing Lestat had done in the renovation process. I certainly didn’t want to hear if Daniel was successful in his foray into “topping” his beloved maker.

The fledgling had dropped an injection in my room before he went to bed, giving me a knowing wink and a grin. I now slowly released the clear fluid into my blood through the vein in my arm.

I inwardly groaned in shame that Daniel was right and I was curious…we never had such things when I was growing up and I never ever asked or invited any of my partners to use such things. Granted the only vampire I have ever been intimate with is Armand…but even that, he kept it as vanilla and gentle and conventional as possible for my comfort, and it hadn’t been sexual it had been the blood sharing.

I unboxed the purple monstrosity, Riccardo as Daniel had named it; a name I secretly felt suited it but never will I ever admit that to anyone I know. I held it in my hand and turned it over a few times. I tentatively squeezed it and found it to be partially soft and yielding. Nervously glancing around my room as though afraid of being seen, I raised it to my face and sniffed the fleshy purple material suspiciously and found it odourless. I traced the veins over the surface and examined the slightly curved shape of it, the detail of the tip.

It was very lifelike despite being purple and larger than I believe possible. The box said that it was already charged and could be used immediately. I read and reread the instructions several times to make sure I knew what I was doing. I sat staring at the vibrator, the toy cleaner, the lube and the instruction leaflet with no idea what to do despite the instructions. I took it in hand again and with a deep breath I pressed the little button at the base. It began to shake vigorously and made a low humming noise, it felt nice against my hand.

As I sat there with this little vibrating phallis in my hand I wondered how it would feel in other places…I removed my shirt and let it rest on my chest and dragged it over my nipples, gasping at the sensitivity of the flesh. I moved it up over my shoulders and neck and back down the centre of my sternum to my belly. I hesitated there and bit my lip.

I turned it off and tossed it to the foot of my bed. What the devil was I doing?! I can’t play around with such a thing. Its unnatural, it’s forbidden and it’s unbecoming. I crossed my arms over my chest decisively and sat hunched over myself staring at it. The middle of it was slightly disjointed from the rest of it and I curiously picked it up again. I saw a separate button below the one I had already pressed and I gently pressed this new button. The middle section began to rotate while the rest vibrated. I shut my eyes, trying to block out the imagery and sensations I was being forced to imagine.

I watched it whirr and purr and finally decided to give it a try. After all maybe Daniel was right and there was no harm in trying. I slipped out of the remainder of my clothes and blushingly slipped under my duvet, too shy to lay atop the bedspread incase Lestat barged in.

I switched the rotation off and set it onto the lowest vibration. I slid it down to rest against my inner thigh where thigh joined torso. I hesitated and needed to take a few steadying breaths before moving it to touch against my member which had already become stiff in anticipation.

I nearly finished then and there, I yelped at the contact and slapped a hand over my face in horror. I paused to listen and ensure that the soundproofing had kept my secret contained. Even on the lowest speed it was quite an experience. I very slowly began moving it around my indecency, whimpering when I let it settle briefly against my perineum.

I sighed and whimpered and toyed with myself until I couldn’t delay my ultimate intention. I nervously gathered copious amounts of the jelly-like lubricant and smeared it over my mechanical lover. I nervously moved it lower between my thighs and let it press against my entrance. I had never done this before, I had of course read about it secretly, but never dared to try it both for fear of it and for not being able to trust anyone I know with my secret curiosities.  
I pressed it against my entrance and frowned at the discomfort it brought. This was not working out as planned, I eased up and tried against to press it inside me only to groan in discomfort. I took a deep breath and pushed violently hard and released an unmanly squeak as the tip finally made it in, pinching and stretching me painfully as it did so. My eyes watered and I regretfully pulled out the tip and with my fingers lightly rubbed my now very sore entrance.

I looked at my fingers and saw blood and lube coating them. I grimaced and turned the device off. I slowly crawled out of my bed and hobbled to my bathroom with my legs spread at an awkward angle. I rinsed the device off and wiped it dry, I then wiped myself free of the blood and lube and stared at my reflection guiltily.

What would my mother think of me if she saw me now? It was one thing to self pleasure and another to self pleasure using a toy, and it was yet another thing for that toy to be in the shape of a masculine private part.

Daniel was wrong…he must have been…I couldn’t even use the damn thing right. I don’t know why I tried…I should have known I wasn’t made for such things. I hid my secret items again on the fabric over my bed and dressed with a feeling of shame in my chest.

I settled on my bed for the day and stared at the slight dip in the fabric where my monstrosity was stored. Maybe there was something wrong with me, surely normal men don’t have problems getting it in. I’d never read a book where a man struggled with the process. I could always ask Daniel but at the thought of how the conversation would go my stomach turned and I felt ill. I would die of shame talking to him. I wouldn’t even get the words out in all likelihood. I closed my eyes, put my arms over my midsection and let the day sleep pull me from my embarrassment and shame.


	3. Curiosity Piqued and Plan B Formulated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Louis figure out the flaw in Louis' process and set out to reattempt the foray into Louis' sexual debut

It was a week before Daniel and I were allowed to be alone together. Lestat suspiciously interrupted any interaction between us and made sure to not give us a seconds peace to talk in private. On the bright side this allowed me to escape having to talk to Daniel about my little problem, and it also allowed me to escape hearing about his week long escapades. There were two nights in which no-one saw him or Armand after the incident. I alone knew what was happening behind their closed door.

With Lestat, David, Marius and Armand seated around the television watching another Blade rerun we slipped out to go hunt and do our usual nonsense. Of course I knew that the conversation would turn. I just didn’t think I would be the primary point of conversation.

‘So how was it with your new boyfriend?’ Daniel asked with a mischievous smile.

I blushed and looked away from him. ‘I don’t want to discuss it Daniel, how was it with Armand?’

Daniel grabbed me and stopped me mid step, he turned me to look him in the eye and stared at me suspiciously. ‘You did try it. Lestat found the injection. You did try it so what happened? Don't change the subject! We can talk about Armand later!’

I grimaced at the memory of Lestat finding that damned syringe. He had demanded to know what drugs I was on and why and since when. I’d had to lie to him.

‘Louis you better explain this right now! What drugs were in this syringe?!’ Lestat roared at me.

I cowered away from him, he had found the empty syringe that had the hormone in it. I had no idea what to tell him. He was glaring at me, worry creasing his brow.

‘Louis tell me the truth. Are you on something? Is this Daniels influence? Is this what you were hiding from me the other night?’

‘I was craving blood of a high sugar content and had force fed a mortal man a few pounds of chocolate and then filled some syringes with his blood.’ I cringed internally at my half assed excuse. I stared at Lestat hoping he would fall for it.

David who stood behind him, just as concerned for my well being, had his mouth wide open in shock and confusion. He obviously didn’t believe for a second what I had just said, but he was so used to the unusual happenings in our coven that he didn’t dare contradict me incase I was being honest.

To make it worse Armand, Daniel and Marius stood in the doorway of my room shaking and snorting with laughter as they knew exactly what the syringe was for. I glowered at them hoping they wouldn’t rat me out to my maker and his lover.

Lestat was so stunned and confused that he had no response for me. He slowly walked out of my room, with a brief look back at me with furrowed brows and shocked eyes.

Now on the sidewalk with Daniel I was cornered and the truth of the syringe had to come out.

‘Alright yes I used it, and I tried to use Riccardo…’ I sheepishly confessed to my friend.

Daniel grinned at me and nudged my shoulder jokingly. ‘Well? How was it? Did he make you melt? Did you feel all the jizz you’ve ever made in your life come rushing out of you? Did you see heaven? Did your knees knock together like a Catholic school girls? Did you lose feeling in your toes because you curled them so hard?’

I blushed and slapped him on the chest in my embarrassment. ‘Stop it Daniel! None of that happened. I didn’t….’

Daniel frowned and leaned closer. ‘Didn’t…?’

I desperately looked heavenward. ’I couldn’t do it right.’

‘Lou! How complicated is it? It only has one direction it can go!’ Daniel laughed in surprise.

I groaned and rubbed my face. ‘Daniel! It isn’t funny! I feel awful about it as is! I shouldn't even need to have this conversation, I'm a grown man.’

Daniel sobered up and put an arm around my shoulders, leading me to start walking again alongside him. ‘Sorry Lou…didn’t mean to offend you, I wasn’t laughing at you I swear…whats wrong? What couldn’t you do right? What happened?’

‘I tried just feeling it and turning it on and stuff. That was fine I was alright with that, and then I used it against my…uh…’ If my face wasn’t permanently red after this last week I would be surprised. ‘Masculine features, and that was enjoyable…But when I wanted to try the…full monty…I used the additive you purchased with the device and I tried to achieve my intention but I couldn’t get it to….’

I rubbed at my face again in shame and didn’t want the words to come out. Daniel seemed to understand me, fortunately he is very good at filling in the blanks when my vocabulary fails me and hand gestures aren’t clear enough.

‘You couldn’t get it in?’ He smiled at me understandingly.

I nodded and avoided his eyes.

‘Lou you can talk about this stuff you know? Its normal…healthy even…you know the words…’ Daniel hesitantly tried to reassure me. When I didn’t answer he continued. ‘I can’t really help you if you don’t explain what you did. Can I ask questions and you just say yes or no?’

‘That may be the least embarrassing way to go about this.’ I muttered unhappily.

‘Did you use copious amounts of lube?’  
‘Yes Daniel…it got everywhere…’  
‘Did you have it switched on or off when you tried to pop your cherry?’  
‘Daniel!!’  
‘Answer the question Lou!’  
‘It was on! The lowest setting it had to offer…’  
‘Would this be popping your cherry?’

I glared at Daniel, not amused by his turn of phrase. ‘I have had sex before! I was a mortal man once!’

Daniel raised one eyebrow at me knowingly and pursed his lips, waiting for the truth. I rolled my eyes and winced. ’I never had sex with a man though.’

Daniel grinned and covered his mouth with his fists like an animated girl about to shriek. ‘Lou! Why didn’t you tell me?!’ He was laughing as he asked me this. ‘I’d have gotten you a smaller one if I knew you’re a virgin!’

‘Daniel not so loud!’ I begged him. ‘What if the others are also out!?’

‘Lou! How did you live for over two hundred years and never get boned?! Especially considering you’re a raging homosexual.’

I blushed and glowered and tried to get out of his grasp. ‘It wasn’t done Daniel. My mother would have been aghast! And I never conceived of it! I only learned in recent years what men do in the privacy of their bedrooms….’

‘Where did you learn?’ Daniel asked suspiciously.

I looked at my feet and mumbled the answer. ‘Those dreary romance novels they sell for $1 in the bookstore…..’

‘Oh. My. God. Louis! Thats a terrible place to learn!’ Daniel slapped a hand to his face. ‘They’re unrealistic, over dramatised and so fake. What did you actually learn from them?’

I thought about it for a moment trying to understand what he meant. ‘I learnt that one man puts his genitals into the others rear and that’s how it works.’

Daniel looked at me through his fingers and began to shake his head. ‘No Lou….no….There’s more to it than that. There’s the foreplay and the prep and the awkward pauses and the sweaty uncomfortable positions. It’s way more complicated than just shove it in and boom!’

‘It is?’ I stared at him blankly.

‘Yea, no wonder you couldn’t get it right…you didn’t prep yourself did you? With your fingers? You just tried to force it in there. You don’t know how to do anal.’ Daniel looked at me knowingly, a despairing smile on his face.

I sighed and sat down on a bench as we strayed into the park. ‘What do you propose I do?’

Daniel eyed me silently for a moment, obviously not sure if he should voice his opinion.

‘Just tell me Daniel, I don’t know what to do, and I don’t think I can just walk away from this whole thing.’ I fiddled with my hands in my lap.

‘Curiosity piqued?’ Daniel smiled understandingly. ‘Look what I wanted to suggest is…you're single….Armand and I are pretty open to new experiences…’

He trailed off and eyed me hopefully. I stared in confusion at him and when I realised what he was implying I recoiled. ‘Daniel! I can’t do that! Armand and you? At the same time? What would even happen? What would we even do? How would that work?’

Daniel held his hands up placatingly. ‘It was just a suggestion! You don’t have to…I could help you….just the two of us? It won’t be anything between us, I’ll just help you with…or Armand can come help you? We'll just do it for you so you can feel how to do it on your own! It’s just a thought.’

‘Daniel I am not going to be intimate with either of you! I could never look you in the eye again. And what if I don't like it? What if it's too rough? What if it gets out of hand and we end up..not using Riccardo and instead...’

‘Dude you are over thinking this! If you don't like something you just have to say so. We wouldn't be rough with you your first fucking time, even Armand wouldn't do that. And if it gets out of hand and we three end up fucking, you’ve already been intimate with Armand! You know what you’d be in for….’  
‘Exactly why that is not happening!’

Daniel sighed in frustration. ‘Well then how am I supposed to help you if I'm not showing you?’

I contemplated the options not sure how to proceed. Then it hit me.

‘Come on Daniel we have to go home and make some arrangements.’

I leapt to my feet and started walking home briskly with Daniel nearly jogging beside me asking what I had in mind. I smiled to myself, confident in my solution.


	4. So One Becomes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armand and Daniel know exactly how to help their dear friend Louis in his new found curiosity, and things are very realistic and not at all like those glib $1 romance novels. Disgusting.

Armand and Daniel sat on the wooden chest at the foot of Louis bed and stared at the shut curtains with amusement.

’Is it really necessary to close the curtain Lou?’ Daniel asked while trying to repress a laugh.

‘Oui! I can’t do it with you watching me!’ I replied crossly from behind the curtain where I lay under my blanket, once again nude and with my purple monster at my side.

Armand laughed quietly and I could hear him rub Daniel on the back. ‘Let him have it his way my heart, he needs to be relaxed for this to work…but Louis don’t snap at us because you’re nervous, we’re trying to help you!’

I sighed and replied apologetically. ‘I’m sorry…just tell me what to do first….We don’t have all night, Lestat and the others will be back before dawn from the cruise.’

Daniels voice came to me clearly and slowly, making me feel more confident. ‘Just get yourself all amped up and geared to go, you’ve done the injection….just get in the mood.’

This was awkward. They were so close by, listening to me, instructing me and still speaking to each other about their last sensual adventure. All while I tried to relax, and get myself in the mood as Daniel had said.

‘I liked it when you had one of my legs over your shoulder and the other between your legs, so I was on my side, it was much deeper and the angle was spot on.’ Daniel was saying, sounding just like he was discussing the weather.

Armand replied just as casually. ‘Yea I don’t think you’ve ever cum so fast before with me. And twice before I even came once, I mean I think we’ve found the perfect position, but there’s loads more to try-’

‘Will you both please stop?! I can’t do this.’ I sat up and put my head in my hands. The curtain at the foot of the bed opened and they sat looking at me.

‘Do you want help?’ Armand offered calmly.

Daniel punched him on the shoulder hard and Armand glared at him. ‘What? It may help. He doesn’t know what he’s doing.’

‘Thats because he doesn’t know what he likes and doesn’t like. He never does this, this is only the second time he’s using the injection. It’ll take some playing around.’  
‘But we know many things that feel good, he doesn’t know what feels good because he doesn’t know where to start! We can show him a few things to get him started.’  
‘He doesn’t want to do stuff with us! He wants to do it by himself. Don’t pretend you’re offering for his sake you dirty letch!’  
‘I have no ulterior motive! How dare you?’  
‘Armand you always have an ulterior motive!’  
‘Nuh uh!’  
‘Yea huh!’  
‘Nuh uh!’  
‘Yea huh!’  
‘Nuh uh!’  
‘Yea-’

‘Stop it!’ I yelled, horrified by the childish display happening in front of me. ‘Armand is right I don’t know where to start….’ Wrapped my arms around my legs to hide my bare chest, and rested my chin on my knees.

This was awful. After twenty four years as a mortal, and over two hundred years as an immortal one would think I know my own body and what feels good. Not so much unfortunately for me. I wasn’t one to explore and experiment, even as an adolescent, it was sinful and wrong. Lucky for me I have two very understanding and non judgemental friends.

Armand’s face softened, clearly having overheard my thoughts, he clambered over the divider at the foot of the bed and came to sit beside me companionably. ‘Louis we were lovers once in the vampire sense…we know one another intimately in a way. I still remember some things that drove you wild.’ He grinned at me and nudged my shoulder with his playfully. ‘Remember the ice cube?’

‘Yes…how can I forget when you and your devil spawn keep bringing it up as blackmail?’ I blushed at the memory.

Daniel laughed and moved to sit on my other side. ‘Sorry Lou but it’s really good material.’

‘I believe it is time to have an honest and open talk Louis.’ Armand put an arm around me and leaned his weight against my side. ‘You do realise that you don’t have to go all the way the first time, or even for the first few times. With a partner or alone you need never rush into anything, and stressing about getting to the final destination will only make it harder to get there. You can do it as slowly as you please, there is actually no right or wrong way to pleasure oneself…anything goes and whatever feels good is good.’

‘That is all very good and well Armand but it doesn’t help me feel any better. It can’t be normal for it to take this long to come to terms with oneself.’ Daniel and Armand exchanged looks over my head and I frowned suspiciously. ‘What is it? What aren’t you telling me?’

‘Louis do you know how this whole thing started with me wanting to top Armand?’

I nodded, not sure I liked where this was going.

‘Lou those two nights you guys didn’t see us were spent trying and failing.’

My mouth dropped open and I looked from one to the other in shock and confusion.

‘It’s been a long time since I’ve been the bottom.’ Armand laughed. ‘It took some practise, preparation and time.’

‘But…did you get it right eventually?’ I asked wearily.

Armand blushed and coughed and Daniel quickly redirected the conversation.

‘Lou that’s why I said those romance novels are trash, they give you these unrealistic expectations and when you don’t live up to them you feel like a failure.’ Daniel leaned against me like his maker. ‘I bet you thought it was sultry and hot and fun and easy, just get hard have some fun and shove it in.’

I flushed and nodded awkwardly.

Armand chipped in with a kiss on my cheek. ‘It’s not so romantic. It’s awkward, it takes getting used to. One can be surprisingly shy starting out and it’s awkward when you try something and it doesn’t work, but you have to try or you’ll never know.’ He grinned at Daniel naughtily. ‘Remember when I thought dripping hot wax on your dick would be sexy?’

Daniel moaned softly and cupped himself at the memory. ‘That was awful! Ruined the whole mood. Awkward as hell afterwards too…’

I couldn’t repress a laugh and ducked my head sheepishly. It felt good listening to them talk so openly and tactfully. Their words were really giving me a lot to think about.

‘You did succeed though, you managed to achieve your goal.’ I said awkwardly looking between them.

Armand blushed a dusty pink and looked away from me. Daniel leaned over me to pull his maker into a kiss, looking him in the eyes meaningfully.

‘We kinda did.’ Daniel confessed. ‘I got in finally but we had to stop pretty much immediately.’

‘Why?’ I asked concernedly.

Armand hunched up on himself and avoided looking at us both.

‘It was really sore, as Armand said it’s been a while and he wasn’t really used to being on the receiving end in the first place.’ Daniel kept his eyes on Armand all the time. ‘Also sex is…emotional…and when you’re used to being in charge it’s tough to let go of the power and trust someone else.’

I looked at Armand in surprise and uncertainly stroked my hand down his back. ‘What happened if I may ask?’

Armand sighed and ran his hand through his messy locks. ‘I trust Daniel,’ he looked up at his fledgling with a smile. ‘but I wasn’t prepared for how hard it would be to submit completely to him, when he topped me it was like a dam broke. My heart felt huge and I felt cold and shaky, I have to confess I burst into tears and that was the primary reason we stopped. I’m not entirely sure why it made me cry, but I felt overwhelmed and like I was a child again.’

I’d never heard or read about anything like it and to imagine Armand crying was difficult for me, he has always been so strong and I never thought of him as being vulnerable or sensitive. I was touched that he had been trusting enough to confess his vulnerability to me. I hugged him warmly and let him know telepathically that I was always here if he needed to talk.

‘Its very mean but I do feel a bit better knowing I’m not the only one struggling…’ I said softly.

Daniel laughed and Armand shook his head despairingly.

Armand turned to me and took my hand roughly. ’Back to the point of our entire conversation! Louis…have you considered that your first should be with something a little more real than Riccardo?’ He picked up the forgotten device and awkwardly rolled it in his hand.

‘Whom do you suggest? Lestat? He has David and he wouldn’t want to do this….I haven’t told either of you but Lestat and I tried being lovers…He thought I was just trying to take it slowly but when a year passed and we didn’t ever share blood we began to fight…I refused to share blood with him and he didn’t say it but I know he was badly hurt…’

‘Have you tried suggesting the injections to him?’ Daniel asked curiously.

I scoffed derisively and huddled tighter into myself. ‘Daniel do I look like the kind of person who outright discusses this stuff? Lestat would laugh in my face…’ I pressed my face into my knees.

Armand made an irritated sound. ‘The brat really has no tact. Louis listen to me. You are perfectly normal and within rights to talk about whatever you please. It isn’t 1790 anymore, people think differently, people are more open minded to such things. They are freely discussed and shared. You can always approach us, we’re your friends and we’ll always help you.’

‘Yea! We can learn together the three of us!’ Daniel joked with a huge smile on his face.

Armand laughed and moved around me to kiss Daniel deeply. ‘You have such ideas my dear one. I’m sure Louis doesn’t want to entertain such an idea, that’s why he had us outside the curtains after all.’ Armand looked at me coyly out the corner of his eye, before moving back to kiss Daniel ever more sensually and deeply, watching me the entire time.

I blushed, watching them made my mouth dry up and I felt my heartbeat slow. Armand pressed Daniel down onto his back and lay on top of him, they kissed like they hadn’t seen each other in years. Armand bit Daniels lip making the younger male moan. When they finally stopped their kissing they looked at me expectantly. I had to admit it wouldn’t be terrible, I trust them and love them both, but I had some hesitation.

‘I don’t see how we could…even if I wanted to…Lestat would catch us before we even started and we can’t send the others on a cruise every time we want to be alone. Besides that how could the three of us….what would we even do?’

Armand move to kneel in front of me and put his hands on my knees, slowly pushing them apart as he leaned forward between them to kiss me sweetly. ‘We can move into our own place….perhaps to our old flat in New York? As for what we could do….anything we want to do…’ He kissed me again roughly this time and dragged a hand over my chest to cup my neck.

I pulled away panting and looked at both of them in surprise. They watched me closely to see my response.

‘We don’t have to Lou….it’s entirely up to you, we’re game if you are…’ Daniel said, pushing Armand away from me so I could breathe.

I bit my lip and looked between them. ‘When can we leave?’


	5. A New Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis leaves the flat in NOLA to live with Armand and Daniel in New York as their new lover. The flight to his new home proves interesting and educational at best as things get real between the three lovers

I packed my few personal possessions the next night. Lestat came home too early in the morning for me to speak to him, so it had to be now. After much debate we agreed to leave for New York tonight, so that the break would be clean and fast, too sudden for Lestat to react with jealousy. Once packed I took my things to the foyer and set them beside Armand and Daniels bags. I wasn’t sure how this would go, I hadn’t been able to plan what to say. I was nervous for my makers reaction, rightfully so.

Lestat was sitting with the others in the parlour and I felt his eyes on me as I set my belongings down. I turned and walked into the parlour, and sat beside Daniel across from Lestat.

My maker leaned forward in his seat and looked me in my eyes. ‘Where are you going?’

I took a deep breath, afraid of how he was responding. When Lestat speaks in a lower register its a sign of an imminent explosion. ’I’m going to New York with Armand and Daniel.’

Lestat was on his feet looming over me in a second. ‘You are not.’

‘Yes I am Lestat…’

‘Why? This is your home! I renovated it for us to share.’ He was gritting his teeth as he spoke and clearly trying to maintain composure.

‘Lestat you cannot force Louis to stay if he doesn’t want to…’ David spoke up tentatively.

Lestat crouched in front of me. ‘You don’t want to stay here?’ I thought I detected something sad in his eyes as he asked me this, but in an instant it was gone.

‘That’s not it Lestat…I can’t explain it. It won’t be forever, I will still come and see you…’ I tried to be calm in the face of his silent anger.

‘You are not going to New York with them.’ He hissed at me. ‘You are staying here with me and David.’

‘Why?!’ I snapped looking up from my lap to glare at him. ‘So you can continue to rub your relationship in my face? No thank you.’

David looked stunned. ‘Louis I didn’t realise you felt-’

‘Shut up David.’ Lestat ordered. ‘He doesn’t feel anything of the sort. Any excuse to leave me for Armand is a good excuse. Always has been, at least this time he isn’t setting me on fire.’

‘Lestat that’s not what this is about!’ I stood up now toe to toe with him and glowered up at his face. Bringing up our past break up was a low blow and entirely unnecessary.

He growled back at me. ‘Then what is this about!?’

‘I can’t tell you!’

His eyes widened and he roared in my face. ‘What do you mean you can’t tell me?! I deserve an explanation!’

‘I can’t Lestat!’ I roared right back. ‘You wouldn’t understand!’

‘Why don’t you try me for once?’ He hissed. ‘You may be surprised!’

‘Because,’ I hissed back. ‘I know you. I know what’s happened in the past. And I don’t want to be laughed at again.’

‘I won’t laugh at you! What the devil is going on with you?! Since they arrived you’ve been acting weird! What the devil is going on?!’ Lestat was beyond patience, a week of me ducking and diving and obviously lying was grating on his nerves.

Armand and Daniel had been packing the car while Lestat and I faced off. They came into the parlour and Armand murmured softly that they were ready to go. Lestat and I were still glaring at each other. I bid Marius and David a curt farewell and turned my back on Lestat, I walked out the door with my new companions and didn’t look back until I was safely behind the tinted windows of the car.

Lestat, David and Marius were on the porch watching us drive away. Lestat stared after us with a confused frown on his face and angry tremors shaking his body. David put his arms around Lestat's waist from behind and kissed his shoulder comfortingly. I felt jealousy burn a path from my heart to my throat.

‘That went better than I thought it would.’ Armand commented lightly.

Daniel frowned at his maker. ’That went well? I’d hate to see it go wrong….’

I laughed around the hurt I felt and my lovers arms came around me warmly and reassuring kisses and words were dropped on my ears and face. We arrived at the airport sooner than I expected and were on Armand’s jet to New York before eight o’clock.

We spent the flight talking about books and movies and TV series we had watched recently and wanted to weigh in on. We laughed and joked and it felt wonderful to just relax with my friends. Although I realised they were now to be my lovers, no longer simply friends. With this realisation I paused and sat watching them interact with each other.

These two males were to be my lovers, in a very short time they would both see me naked, I would see them naked, we would be kissing and touching each other, one of them would be my first experience in anal sex. I felt my cheeks flush red as I looked at them. They were very relaxed with each other, they lay on the luxurious bed side by side on their stomachs laughing and playing. I wondered which would be my first, would I even allow it or be ready for it?

It took me a few minutes to realise they were watching me stare at them, and they were smiling amusedly. I blinked, blushed and looked away with a small cough. Embarrassed that they caught me staring.

‘I’m sorry…’ I said awkwardly. ‘I didn’t mean for you to notice…’

Armand sat up cross legged and gestured that I come join them on the bed. ‘Mio caro…you need not be embarrassed by what is happening here. It’s perfectly normal to take lovers.’

‘It’s not something I have often done…’ I confessed. ‘I have only been with two women and you Armand. Never with anyone else truly and when you and I were lovers it wasn’t the same as the mortal sense of the term…even with Lestat, we never did more than kiss….’

‘Lou its normal to feel a little weird when you start a relationship, it’s supposed to give you butterflies in your stomach and a burning in the loins.’ Daniel said with a helpful smile.

I grimaced uncertainly looking between them. ‘I don’t feel a burning in my loins, I feel a burning in my throat and stomach and chest…’

Armand shrugged. ‘That’s okay too. Look it’s not like we will start being intimate immediately, this is just like any relationship it’ll take time to get to that point, how long depends on all three of us, if one isn’t ready the other two won’t push…’

I felt a bit of weight lift off my chest at Armand’s words, I had been secretly worried they would want to dive right in, I was not ready for that just yet.

Daniel put an arm around me and kissed my cheek. ‘As for losing your V-card, don’t think of it as loosing something; think of it more as….your sexual debut! And which of us it’ll be is entirely up to you, if you want it to be Armand I won’t be offended and vice versa.’

‘So…’ I squirmed uncomfortably. ‘We don’t have to do anything…until we’re all ready?’

Armand chimed in and shifted to sit on my other side. ‘Even when we do start being intimate, it won’t immediately be the whole hog. We can spend a year just kissing if that’s what you want, we won’t judge…it doesn’t have to be sex the first time we get into bed naked together!’

I looked down at my hands with a flush in my cheeks and neck. ’What about my…problem? We can’t do the…whole hog, if I can’t do something so simple as…’

‘Lou don’t worry about that.’ Daniel said firmly, holding my hands. ‘Anal is not as easy as people say it is. Some guys are lucky and they get it right first time…but most guys need to learn slowly how to take it up the tush. Armand is a great example, we tried and failed for two days before we got it right. But in those two days we spent time getting him used to being stretched out and penetrated and getting him used to feeling pleasured that way.’

‘Daniel is telling the truth.’ Armand said with a shy smile on his face, something I rarely saw. ‘He used his fingers at first and then slowly we started using toys, increasing the size as I got used to each one and finally we got it right…partially…but it is an incredibly slow and embarrassing process, and talking is vital; I tried to keep quiet when the lube became somewhat sparse and I regretted it when it felt like Daniel was pulling my insides out when he removed the toy. The conversations during are awkward, but necessary and we will muddle and learn and make it work.’

I glanced at Armand trying to hide my embarrassment. ‘When we do get to that point…how would it happen? I mean we won’t get me used to it in a night surely? And when one of you, tops me…what is that like?’ I ducked my head.

‘It’ll happen however you need it to happen, it’ll be slow and at your pace Lou, when you feel ready to try we’ll start trying, have you ever done anything down yonder love tunnel?’ Daniel jokingly poked my ribs.

I gasped at the ticklish sensation and recoiled from him, pressing closer to Armand. ‘No! I haven’t I told you I’ve only ever read about it…’

Armand wrapped his arms around me from behind and pressed kisses to my neck and shoulders. ‘You are in for something mind-blowing.’ He purred into my ear.

The plane landed in New York and we slowly disembarked and endured another drive to our flat Trinity Gate. I looked at the building with awe and excitement, a new chapter was starting in my life and I was eager to seize it and make the most of it.


	6. Let the Game Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settled into their New York home, it was only a matter of time before our threesome would indulge in some sexy fun time, Louis begins to learn the heart of his desire (If you've been reading this series, this is the part where the real fun starts)

It took about a month for us to develop and settle into a routine. We rose whenever we all woke, Attended our ablutions separately - Well I did, Armand and Daniel shared the shower - and then we would go out to hunt. After the hunt we would go to the opera, or ballet, or a movie, just something to entertain ourselves. We would be home by midnight and settle into our respective spots in the parlour to do whatever we pleased in companionable silence, until the dawn sent us to our rest in what had become our room.

Sharing a bed was strange for me, as a mortal my two women lovers had never stayed with me incase they were caught, as a vampire Lestat had refused to share with me as he rises much earlier and can’t sit still until I wake, and I had never had Armand in my bed I had always approached him in his and I never stayed after our blood sharing. The closest experience I had was Claudia sharing my coffin, but that was very different to sharing with a lover; or in my case lovers, plural.

The night before we left for New York we hadn’t shared my bed, because Lestat would have lost his marbles had he caught us. So our first night together was when we arrived safely in New York. I was hesitant at first and felt very much like asking to be in a separate room to my new lovers, but it felt too difficult to ask, and I couldn’t help feeling like it was expected that we share. So I awkwardly went along with their decision to share the extra length and width king size bed in Armand’s room.

I lay on the side furthest from the door, Daniel came to spoon me from behind and Armand lay facing the door with his back against Daniels. I awkwardly shifted my hips away from Daniels and shimmied down slightly so that his arm wasn’t over my hips. He nuzzled the back of my ear and kissed me lightly on my neck, and bade me good morning.

We continued this same routine through the month and I gradually became more relaxed and even began to sleep facing Daniel and holding him while he held me. I secretly enjoyed this position, especially when Armand abandoned his protective post facing the door and spooned me from behind. It was safe and warm and made my heart flutter.

Towards the end of the month I became aware that they were being intimate whenever I was absent or in the death sleep being that they both wake an hour or so before me. This made me slightly uncomfortable, I felt awful that they had to duck around and avoid being seen by me. I felt that I was keeping them from indulging whenever they pleased. I felt guilty but I didn’t know what to do about it.

One night I woke to them being intimate. They were half dressed, only their underwear keeping them apart. Armand was straddling Daniel who lay on his back, and they were kissing and grinding against each other. I was unsure what to do, I was on my side facing them and they hadn’t noticed I was conscious, I kept my eyes closed, only barely peering to watch them. I felt like I was intruding on something. I knew that they must be intimate because they were already ready for such things with each other, I was the only one holding our menage a trois back.

My guilt and discomfort must have been elevated enough to project, Armand’s eyes snapped towards me and he stopped what he was doing. Daniel looked at him in confusion and then to me in surprise. I held my breath and hoped they didn’t know I was awake. No such luck. Armand disentangled from Daniel and came towards me, he stroked my hair over my ear and kissed my cheek.

‘Do you want to open your eyes and watch with us knowing you’re watching perhaps?’

I blushed and opened my eyes. It had been incredibly rude of me to watch secretly, but I hadn’t known what else to do, because to open my eyes and make them aware of myself was very awkward.

‘You aren’t holding us back Lou, we’re happy to wait for you…’ Daniel said reassuringly, clearly having seen my thoughts.

Armand pushed me over onto my back and straddled me, staring down at me with soft eyes. ‘We are happy to wait until you are ready, you need not feel guilty for not participating in our intimacies…if you want you are more than welcome to watch us, it may help you relax to see how it is done…’

I shook my head immediately in the negative. ‘I can’t watch you, that’s not normal or fair! It’s private what you’re doing and I shouldn’t have been watching…I do apologise…’

Daniel came to lay pressed flush against my side, I could feel his eagerness against my hip while he pressed soothing kisses along my jaw. ‘There’s nothing wrong with it Lou, we don’t mind, an audience might be a new kind of sexy.’ He winked at Armand.

The older vampire smiled down at us from his position on my lap. Daniel continued to kiss my face, slowly working his way to my lips, his right hand coming to cup the left side of my face. He turned my face towards himself and kissed me sweetly on the lips, licking my bottom lip tentatively to gain entrance.

I looked at Armand out the corner of my eye and nervously opened my mouth for Daniels questing tongue. Armand crooned encouragingly at me and rubbed my chest over my shirt. Daniel hummed contentedly as his tongue engaged mine in a dance and he rocked his hips slowly against my side, making me aware of his need.

Armand lay down on my chest and sucked and licked the sensitive part of my neck, while his left hand moved to cup Daniels need and stop him gyrating against me. With his right hand he began to unbutton my shirt. I couldn’t contain a sigh of excitement when I felt my shirt opened away from my torso, exposing the sensitive skin. Armand kissed down and latched onto my left nipple, pulling a gasp from me and taking my mouth away from Daniels as I turned my head to watch Armand.

Daniel watched as well lazily, purring when Armand drew a moan out of me. Armand claimed my open mouth in a deep kiss that made Daniel moan and sit up to kneel beside us. I saw him take hold of Armand’s hips from behind and he bit and kissed and sucked Armand’s shoulders, neck and down his back where I lost sight of him.

Armand was skilled with his mouth, and I couldn’t help but imagine what else he may be capable of. The very idea of him touching me anywhere else with his mouth made a heat burn in my diaphragm and I moaned weakly against him, turning slowly into melted butter. Daniel had shifted to straddle my leg so he could press and undulate against Armand’s behind.

Armand pulled away from our kiss panting. ‘Louis do you want the injection?’

I hesitated and felt the reality of what was happening suddenly. ‘I-uh…’

‘Don’t if you aren’t ready or don’t want to…’ Daniel murmured from where he was with his mouth on Armand’s shoulder.

I watched as Armand rolled his head back to rest against Daniels shoulder while his fledgling nibbled at his neck in a well practised and confident manner. It was different to see the older vampire so relaxed and easy going. I slowly looked Armand over, appreciating his beauty and build, finally unable to avoid looking at the tent made in his briefs. I bit my lip and shut my eyes tight as my mind brought up every sinful act I’d read about and applied them to Armand’s appreciable size.

Armand had turned his head to kiss the side of Daniels face while his fledgling necked him. Their eyes were closed and they were focused solely on each other.

I reached my hands up to touch the smooth skin of my oldest lovers chest, enjoying the coolness and softness. I let my fingers trail to touch his nipples, watching his face as I did so. He looked at me out the corner of his eye and raised a brow playfully, impressed by my sudden attempt at involving myself. He turned to look at me directly, and Daniel buried his face between his makers shoulder blades, continuing to rut against him.

Armand took my hands and slowly lead them over his torso and down his thighs to his knees, then back up along his sides until they settled again on his chest. He laced his fingers with mine and moved our joined hands to rest on the pillows on either side of my head. This obviously made him lean forward, and I felt the press of his hardness against my belly.

He scattered kisses over the bridge of my nose and cheeks, allowing Daniels grinding to rock his hardness against me. We stared into each others eyes with an understanding of each other we hadn’t shared in years. Daniel panted and moaned against Armand’s back, thrusts becoming more erratic and rough, making Armand groan because with every thrust Daniel made Armand’s hardness rub against me.

I keened at Armand, desperate for something but I didn’t know what, I just wanted him to do something to ease my burning desires. He grinned at me and nuzzled into my neck, I felt the teeth pierce into my throat and bucked under him, making him growl and start to forcibly grind against me.

I heard Daniel finish with a low growling sound against Armand’s rear, he kept rocking slowly through the shocks of orgasm while Armand and I shared a vampiric pleasure. It didn’t take long for me to feel the bliss of being the victim and for Armand to finally release against me.

I felt Armand teeth keenly as they withdrew from my neck and he pressed sloppy kisses over the bite. Daniel had rolled to lay beside us on my right, and now Armand followed suit to the left. We lay panting and sated beside each other, enjoying the aftershocks of our individual pleasures.

I felt a lump in my chest and love bubbling up in my throat for these two vampires on either side of me. I turned to each and kissed them in turn, before settling on my stomach, with my elbows underneath me holding my chest off the bed so I could look at them both.

They were red from the pleasure, still panting, a film of reddish sweat covering them both. They smiled at me lazily and at each other tenderly.

‘So did you enjoy?’ Daniel asked playfully.

I blushed and much to my horror I giggled.

Armand laughed and turned his face into the pillow to stifle his amusement.

’That was adorable!’ Daniel laughed.

I sheepishly ducked my head to hide my embarrassment. ‘I did enjoy it…I’m sorry I was spying on you both earlier, I didn’t know what to do…’

‘Don’t worry about it Louis, I found it rather fun to put on a show…’ Armand purred naughtily.

Daniel sat up and I followed suit, closing my shirt around me as I did so.

‘You did good Lou, I really hope you enjoyed it…’

‘Oui, merci. I did enjoy it, it was different…I don’t think I’ve ever even imagined doing any of that…’

Daniel looked surprised. ’What did you do when you guys shared blooding the past?’

‘We would sometimes strip and just enjoy the feel of each other, or we’d stay clothed or partially clothed. We never rubbed against each other it was purely kisses and biting the neck and sometimes chest.’ Armand told Daniel casually, laying lazily on his back enjoying the sensations that clearly still wreaked his body. ‘And Louis always insisted on staying beneath the blankets!’ My old lover rolled his eyes jokingly.

I laughed and punched him on the thigh crossly. ‘Don’t be so mean!’

Daniel looked at Armand with a raised brow and pointedly eyed his damp briefs. ‘Yea you can’t knock this one boss, looks like this was more fruitful than our usual endeavours are…’

Before I knew it I had turned to look at the wet mark on Armand white briefs, it was quite widespread and looked uncomfortable. I remembered how he had felt against me, how thick and heavy I had thought him to be during our intimacy, how full and hard.

I wondered how it would look without the briefs and how that viscous white fluid would taste and feel on my tongue. I realised with a start I was both staring and having decidedly impure thoughts about a vampire who had a habit of reading my thoughts without asking.

Armand smirked and stretched out, accentuating his flat stomach and muscular thighs, clearly doing so on purpose to tease us both. Daniel smacked him lightly on the chest in warning. Armand smiled innocently and sat up.

‘I do believe I need a shower, I can feel my cum lubricating my wazoo for later.’ He stood and sauntered to the bathroom.

Daniel and I looked at each other and my face must have been comical because Daniel laughed at the sight of me.

‘You’ll get used to him, he can be a little gross….’

I laughed and shook my head in amazement. ‘Do you two do that often? What we did?’

It was easier talking to Daniel about these things than talking to them both simultaneously or God forbid talking to Armand on his own.

The younger vampire smiled and nodded at me. ‘Yes we do but to be honest, and not to make you feel bad, we were actually working our way to more in-depth things if you know what I mean…’

I blinked in surprise and felt my cheeks warm. ‘I’m sorry I disturbed you…would you like me to go so you two can…?’

‘Oh no! No don’t worry Lou! Recovery time for me is longer than for Armand…’ Daniel bit his lip and eyed me with an odd energy coming into his body.

I sighed and suspiciously groaned. ‘What?’

Daniel came closer to me and told me his thought telepathically. Why don’t I take the injection and go join Armand in the shower? Daniel would happily let him and I have some alone time.

‘I will not! I can’t just walk in there and start something!’ I hissed, scandalised.

Daniel shrugged and gave me a lopsided grin. ‘Your choice Lou, it’s not actually so hard…you just go in and hold him from behind, he’ll know it’s you…kiss him, feel him…let him feel you…it’ll be nice…I saw your thoughts just as surely as he did…’

I blushed and grabbed a pillow to scream into. When I surfaced and Daniel was grinning and trying to hold his laughter in.

‘I can’t believe I thought about it!’ I moaned. ‘And he saw?! He knows that I thought about that! I can’t believe myself!’

‘There’s nothing wrong with thinking about your lovers dick…or his love juice…or anything really, it’s normal and I promise you he wasn’t insulted, it was an ego stroke.’ Daniel hurried to reassure me. ‘Armand is tasty and he knows it, I don’t blame you for fantasising…he’s well worth it, as you may or may not find out…’

I looked at Daniel aghast. ‘Daniel I…’ I glanced over at the bathroom door to ensure it was still shut and Armand was still in the shower. ‘What is it like?’

Daniel cocked his head to the side in confusion. ‘Whats what like?’

I gestured pathetically. ’When he….you know what I mean, what’s it like when you’re under or whatever and he’s…’

‘Balls deep in my ass?’ Daniel deadpanned.

I buried my head in the pillow and squeaked.

Daniel laughed and pulled the pillow away from me. ‘I’m not gonna tell you details because you need to learn the hard way like the rest of us! But I will say you’ll never cum harder than when you get nailed thoroughly.’

I opened my mouth to plead for an explanation but the bathroom door opened and Armand strode out in a towel, eyeing us suspiciously. ‘It’s time to get up, you need to go shower or we won’t be on time for the movie.’ He said calmly.

I hesitantly got up and walked fast to the bathroom shutting the door behind me and leaving my partners alone, hoping Daniel didn't tell Armand about our conversation. The water helped ground me, bring the burn in my stomach down and soothe the strange ache in my gut. This was going to be an interesting journey.


	7. Bathtime Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armand and Louis get some alone time after an icy cold rain forces them home to a nice warm romantic bath

We had to hunt after the movie, having taken too long between the three of us to get ready in a timely fashion. We walked out of the theatre arm in arm and Daniel kissed us both and disappeared with preternatural speed. I turned to Armand with a smile and moved to kiss him farewell as well.

‘Louis hunt with me…’ His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me flush against him. ‘We haven’t shared a hunt in decades…’

‘Uh..Armand I- Uh..’ I stammered, feeling awkward and nervous, remembering all he’d seen in my thoughts earlier.

He laughed and rested his forehead to mine, nuzzling my nose and effectively silencing me. His eyes were dark and I felt like I was falling with every second I gazed into them. He was truly beautiful and I couldn’t understand how this vampire could come back to me time and time again. I leaned in to kiss him lovingly on the lips, closing my eyes to savour the sensation of his lips pressing and undulating against my own.

When we pulled apart he took my hand and tugged gently, indicating I should walk beside him. I fell into step and allowed him to lead the way. We travelled in companionable silence for a block and a half before he began to speak.

‘Louis I just want to tell you that I’m very happy you decided to come to us….I have missed you desperately…I’m so at peace in your presence and I regret that I only realised when you were gone what I’d had..’

‘I have missed you also…I have been meaning to apologise.’ I stopped him and turned to look at him. ‘I was unnecessarily cold and hurtful to you towards the end of our time together and I have regretted how we parted ways. You never deserved to be treated like that, I’m truly sorry.’

Armand smiled at me and took my hands in his gently. ‘I bear no ill will towards you for that time, I was as much to blame as you were for our relationship failing. I failed you in not saving Claudia…but I hope that we have both grown over the time of our separation and we can try again with greater chance to succeed.’

I blushed and my smile saddened at the thought of Claudia, I looked away from him and tried to get a grip on my emotions. Armand cupped my cheek and turned my face back to him.

‘I know you miss her…if I could bring her back I would…’

I swallowed around the lump in my throat and looked into his dark eyes, seeing them soft and caring. I leaned in to kiss his lips ghastly and rested my forehead against his.

‘I do miss her but I know she would have perished eventually…she wouldn’t have coped forever with her predicament…but enough about the past, it’s time for us to move forward into a brighter future.’ I drew away with a smile on my face, I pulled my hands from his gave him a small shove in challenge and took of running.

I heard him running behind me, laughing as he did so. I ducked and weaved and faked my turns all the while he tried to capture me at a mortal speed. I began to run left and then turned and ran right, barley avoiding him, his frustrated expression made me laugh and I ran faster and further, until we had run a few blocks. In time square he caught up to me and grabbed me from behind, we fell to the ground laughing and pushing at each other and trying to best each other.

He finally lay beneath me and I straddled him proudly, having conquered him and won the battle.

‘I win!’ I said, unsure where my sudden confidence was coming from but enjoying the feeling of adrenaline and the look on his face.

‘What is the reward for winning, my fierce competitor?’ He playfully replied.

I put my hand on my chin and pretended to think about it. ‘Oh I don’t know what do you usually give your conquerors?’

He grinned and leaned up on his elbows so our faces were inches apart. ‘Do you really want to know?’

I felt the adrenaline wearing off and my heart fluttering with nerves, realising that I had been flirting and Armand was being more than receptive. Fortunately for me a clap of thunder and flash of lighting split the sky in two and we both jumped in fright. The rain came pouring down on us in sheets as we stared into each others eyes.

Armand gently pushed me off of himself. We stood and smiled sheepishly at each other.

‘We should be going home, it’s freezing in this rain!’ Armand said with a shiver and we began a fast jog to our home in companionable silence, each deep in thought about the other.

Once home we stripped off our coats, shoes and socks and made our way to our shared bedroom.

‘Go and bath Louis I can wait until you’re done.’

I turned to look at Armand in surprise, I could see he was cold and felt touched that he would offer to wait until I had warmed up. ‘No you go first Armand, I’m fine I can always use another bath it’s not like we only have one in the house.’

‘The others haven’t got hot water.’ He said casually. ‘They each have a thermostat and it has to be turned on to provide hot water, but Daniel want’s to support the turtles or something so we don’t supply the rooms with power they don’t need.’

‘Oh I see…’ I felt my stomach twist into knots. ‘Well…we could bath together?’

I felt sick, I couldn’t believe my gumption, I only hoped he wouldn’t laugh or mock me for my suggestion. Armand smiled and raised an eyebrow at me.

‘Very well if you are comfortable with that plan?’

I nodded and licked my dry lips nervously. He nodded back and gestured tot he bathroom door.

‘Go ahead I want to call Daniel and make sure he is safe and on his way home, he shouldn’t be out in the rain.’

I nodded again and slowly turned and walked into the bathroom. Once I had shut the door behind me I realised I had been holding my breath. I leaned against the door for a moment and tried to calm my heart. I had invited Armand to bath with me. I couldn’t believe I had been so bold. And now it was too late to chicken out, as Daniel says.

I went to the bath and turned the taps on, it was tucked into the corner of the bathroom and it was a semi circle shaped tub that was large enough for five full grown men to comfortably lounge in. One could easily stand in it and be covered to the shoulders as it was sunk into the ground. It had a step along the edge with covered one to just above the hips when sat on. All in all very luxurious.

I watched it fill up with warm water and felt the chill of the rain on my spine. I decided wearily that I should undress before Armand came in, and be in the bath, submerged for modesty’s sake. I pulled a bottle of blue liquid full of glitter off the shelf and poured it into the bath; It was Daniels bubble bath but I was sure he wouldn’t mind my extra attempt at conserving my modesty.

The bath filled with bubbles as I undressed and I slipped into the warm water gratefully, I turned the taps off once the bath was full and lay against the edge, luxuriating in the relief from the icy rain that had soaked into my skin. I was so relaxed I almost didn’t hear Armand coming inside, I turned my head to look at him and immediately whipped my head the opposite direction. This vampire had no sense of shame. He walked in bare as the day he was born with no warning to me what so ever.

I heard him laugh softly and felt the water ripple as he climbed in behind me. His legs settled on either side on my hips and his arms came around my waist, tender kisses were pressed to my shoulder.

‘Relax Louis…it’s just a bath…’ He rubbed my back and stroked his fingers through my hair to try and relax me.

However I couldn’t relax, I couldn’t unsee what I had seen. Granted I only saw for a split second. He pushed my hips forward off the step where I sat and tugged my shoulders back so I would lay back in the water and he could wash my hair for me. I closed my eyes as his fingers massaged my scalp and he gently soaped my hair and rinsed it off.

His hands came from my scalp to my neck and over my shoulders to my chest and back up a few times, just rubbing and taking the tension out of the muscles.

I slowly sat up and turned sideways to look at him and see the patient look on his face. I reached out tentatively for his right hand and laced it in my left hand. With my right hand I touched his face, tracing his features curiously. When I had mapped every inch of his perfect face my gaze and hand moved lower along his jawline, his neck, shoulders and chest. His nipples were small and dusty pink, hard from the cold or my ministrations I wasn’t sure which.

I glanced up at him to see his quietly approving face watching me, I ducked my head to take one of his nipples in my mouth, suckling the water off of it and feeling it with my tongue as it got slightly harder. I heard his soft gasps and murmurs of encouragement. I grew bolder with his encouragement, he pulled his hand free from mine to wrap his fingers in my hair, holding my face to his chest lightly.

I stopped my assault and moved to his sternum, I licked the water off of it and sucked a path down and over his stomach to his right side and then to his left side. He giggled when I got to his sides, clearly being very ticklish, I filed the knowledge away for another time.

I moved up to his face and kissed him. I felt my face flushing from embarrassment, hoping he wasn’t bored or upset by my lack of experience and slow pace. He smiled calmly and stroked my hair from my face, allowing his hands to stray down my body to my hips. He still sat on the step and he easily lifted me by the backs of my thighs to straddle his lap. I blushed hotly and put my hands on his chest to maintain some distance.

‘Armand…’ I mumbled so quietly I didn’t think he would hear me.

‘Yes my love?’

I squeezed my eyes shut tight and leaned in quickly to bury my face into his shoulder, trying to make myself as small as possible and escape his inspecting eyes. His arms wrapped around my back and his fingers stroked a soothing pattern alone my spine.

‘Are you alright Louis? Are you not enjoying this?’ He sounded genuinely concerned and I felt love and appreciation blooming in my chest for him, and knew he could sense both from my thoughts. ‘I love you too….’

I almost missed the words they were spoken so lightly, I looked up at him in awe. He nuzzled my nose and didn’t say another word.

He had rarely ever said those three words, I love you. It was hard for Armand to admit his feelings being as weary of heartache as anyone with his history would be. I felt very moved that he would say them to me now.

‘Armand I’m not trying to lead you on, I just want you to know that…’ I said feeling ashamed for indulging him in pleasure when I knew I couldn’t see it through just yet.

He kissed me and shook his head placatingly. ‘I understand, I don’t mind, I enjoy the process…it’s tantalising…’

I blushed and he kissed my nose sweetly. I burrowed into his shoulder again, and his arms wrapped around me comfortably as we settled into our warm bath and enjoyed each others company. I couldn’t help but think of what I could do to make this less awkward for us both, Daniels suggestions earlier in the evening were no help now…maybe?

I’ve kissed him, I’ve felt him, I’ve sort of let him feel me…what else could I do?

I bit my lip and slowly edged my hips closer to his and opened my mouth against his neck, scraping my fangs over his jugular. He gasped and let his head roll to the side so his neck was more exposed and his hands moved to settle on my hips encouraging them forward until I was flush against him. We both uttered a soft moan at the contact and the knowledge that we were finally in contact made me heedy. He slowly rocked up against me and I felt the effects of the injection still working in him, I bit my lip and gripped his shoulders tighter and let him move my body against his.

I swallowed my nerves and began to move without his help, no longer being controlled but controlling my own motions. He gasped and groaned, his head dropped back and his eyes shut tightly. I slowly moved my face away from his shoulder and looked him in the eye rather than hiding like an awkward teenager. He smiled at me and moved closer to kiss me wrapping his arms around my hips as he did so and turning us around so I was on the edge of the bath and he was kneeling on the step between my legs; our hips still flush.

We parted from our kiss and he reached behind me for something, he held up an injection with a neutral look on his face. ’Do you think you’re ready?’

I looked from the needle to his face and shyly to where our bodies made contact. Armand is rather well endowed for a seventeen year old boy. I rested my forehead against his shoulder to disguise that I was looking at him. He was thick and about as long as his hand, and oh so hard against his stomach, a small amount of white starting to leak from his tip. I thought of all I had imagined earlier and whimpered pathetically, looking up into his eyes and nodded nervously.

I was nervous but excited and he could sense the energy. He didn’t immediately inject me, he first kissed me deeply, letting a tiny taste of his blood into my mouth to help me relax. While we kissed I felt the slight pinch of the needle against my backside and the cold of the fluid draining into my body. It took about ten minutes, wherein we simply kissed and stroked our hands over each others bodies, before my body began to react as a mortal mans.

I broke our kiss and panted as I felt myself harden against his own interest. He groaned and lapped his way down to my arousal, slowly wrapping one hand around the length of it. He looked up at me through his long lashes and purposefully took a languid lick from root to tip, without breaking eye contact. I nearly finished right there.

He put the tip in his mouth and sucked in an effort to drink my own creamy release. I bent over him gasping, hands threaded in his hair not sure if I wanted to make him take me deeper or push him off entirely. I was entirely to unused to such stimulation and my release was embarrassingly quick. He swallowed every drop and came up to kiss me when he was sure I was completely done.

I was panting and hot, my face was beet red. ’I’m not sure what to say right now…’ I admitted awkwardly, looking at him trying to find any sign of discontent.

He shook his head and ran his hands up and down my sides. ‘No need to say anything my love…but did you enjoy it? Was it anything like what you have been wanting to try?’

‘I have done such things with the women I took to my bed…’ I confessed. ‘But they never did it until the end…Armand you haven’t uh…’

I moved my hand from his hip towards his masculinity and was surprised to find him flaccid and spent. I looked at him with a confused frown. He shrugged and dipped himself fully in the water, wetting his hair and face before standing up and climbing out of the bath.

‘I enjoyed making you feel pleasured…Come on we bathed to get warm and now we are sitting dripping wet on the bathroom tiles and in lukewarm water.’

He offered me a towel and I stood to accept it gratefully. My first experience with the injection with a partner was less embarrassing than I thought it would be. I was relieved Armand was so nonchalant about it, I could relax in the aftermath without him ribbing me for how inexperienced I was or how fast I came.

We dried off in companionable silence and went straight to our large bed, sliding nude under the covers to cuddle and watch a film on the large television. We lay facing each other while the film played in the background, mostly watching each other and enjoying the afterglow.

‘Where is Daniel? We must have been home for at least an hour already?’ I realised with concern that Armand had called the fledgling to tell him to come home.

Armand raised an eyebrow at me. ‘Can’t you hear him? He’s downstairs, he has been there since I finished washing your hair.’

I stared at my lover in shock. Armand burst out laughing and nudged me. ‘Didn’t you know?’

‘No!’ I spluttered. ‘No I didn’t! Or I wouldn’t have-!’

Armand sobered up immediately and I flinched at my own words.

‘Wouldn’t you have?’ He asked lightly.

‘Armand…I thought we were alone, it’s different knowing Daniel knew what we were doing and chose to stay out of it…’ I said uncomfortably.

He stared at me for another moment and I saw something flicker in his eyes but it was gone before I could identify it.

‘Daniel knew and he chose to stay out of it, I cannot say I am unhappy with his choice but you did enjoy it? You do not regret what happened between us?’

I realised what I had seen in his eyes was insecurity; he thought I regretted being intimate with him and that I wasn’t impressed or pleased by the experience, that he had somehow disappointed me.

‘I thoroughly enjoyed it Armand don’t you dare doubt that!’ I took his face in both hands. ‘I really really enjoyed what we did and I wouldn’t be adverse to repeating it or…doing something more…You are my lover and I appreciate you and your patience and kindness…I could never ever be less than happy or in love with you…’

He kissed me suddenly and I blinked in surprise when he pulled away and I saw the blood tears in his eyes.

‘Armand what’s wrong?’ I had only seen Armand cry twice in our entire time together and this was the second time.

He bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly to hold the tears back, a muffled sob escaped his lips and he turned his back on me in the bed. I held him from behind and waited for hiss sobs to stop.

Once he was quiet I began to speak. ’What was that all about?’

‘Nothing Louis, we should go downstairs, Daniel must be bored stiff.’ Armand spoke with his no nonsense coven master tone that I knew better than to challenge. He sniffled and wiped his face dry with a tissue from the nightstand.

I didn’t want to drop the topic but I realised as I watched my lover dress that we had forever to talk about whatever had brought the small vampire to tears.


	8. Solo Research Helps No-one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis tries to find a way to remove his awkwardness in the bedroom, but he is misguided as always and decides to do his own research without consulting his more knowledgeable lovers.

It was surprisingly easy to relax around Daniel after my encounter with Armand. I was relieved to find that Daniel didn't mind in the least and wasn't jealous or upset. He smiled at us when we came downstairs and asked what movie we felt like watching, and our experience wasn't discussed at all.

A week after I was intimate with Armand I was walking through town alone after my hunt. It was a warm clear night and I had decided to delay my return home in favour of enjoying the evening.

We hadn't made any formal plans to do anything together, I knew Armand and Daniel were off together for the evening and I was glad for it. I had much to think about as I walked the streets of New York.

I had been thinking all week about all I'd ever read about homosexual encounters and compared it to my actual experiences thus far. I found there was a rather large gap between the two that I couldn't fill using my imagination.

I couldn't imagine how the things I'd read about could possibly be done, and I couldn't figure out what I was meant to do when my partners were lavishing me with physical affection. Was I supposed to hold them, stroke them, kiss them, reciprocate with the treatment they gave me?

It had been incredibly awkward for me when Armand had been going down on me and I'd just sat there watching him. I wanted to find a way to avoid such awkwardness in future. But how to find out what to do when those "glib" romance novels are so unreliable.

I looked up and realized I'd walked into a darker side of the city. The side where prostitutes looked for clients, adult stores were open till midnight, and strip clubs hosted live sex shows.

I stood outside an establishment and stared at the advertisement for a show tonight, it would be starting in about twenty minutes. I hesitated between going inside and walking on but I finally decided I couldn't possibly sit through such a thing with other people around me.

I walked on and saw a sign for an adult store, the same chain that Daniel had dragged me into when this all started. I remembered the DVDs in the one in New Orleans. I took a deep breath and walked inside, glancing around nervously to make sure noone was watching me.

The layout inside was almost identical to the one I had been to in New Orleans. I walked directly to the DVDs looking up as I passed the wall of vibrators pausing only when I saw my Riccardo and beside him a phallic device twice his size, how anyone could take that when I couldn't even take what I had was impossible to fathom. I avoided eye contact with the staff who smiled at me cordially.

I slowly perused the titles of the DVDs and felt my face flushing when I found none that matched my threesome. I groaned internally and approached the young blond girl behind the counter.

'Bonsoir mademoiselle, I was hoping you could assist me...' I spoke through my teeth and tried in vain to make eye contact. 'I am looking for DVDs with three males engaging in...intimacies.'

She smiled gently at me, clearly used to embarrassed customers and entirely sympathetic to my plight.

'No problem, are you buying or would you like to watch in store?'

I looked at her in surprise. 'You allow patrons to watch in store?'

'Yea we have a back room, for people who got whatever reason can't buy a DVD or watch at home.' She shrugged at me. 'You're welcome to watch whatever you want until closing time, it's on the house for you hon.'

I blinked, confused by the offer. She raised a brown and grinned at me.

'I know a newbie when I see one, don't worry you're not the first to come here looking for an instruction video, I know the perfect film.'

I followed her into the back room and she gestured for me to take a seat on a bench in front of a screen. She held up a DVD and put it into the player.

'Thats probably the most popular MMM video we have, most of our customers who want that kind of thing watch this, it's really good it even has a first timer acting in it so it's really spicey. You can just shout if you need anything.'

I nodded my thanks and she left, shitting the door behind herself. The film had started and I watched with much embarrassment, curiosity and trepidation.

It seemed simple and it flowed well, one motion moving towards another seamlessly. When it finally culminated in one male penetrating another I felt my toes curl and my stomach churn.

The bottom cried out and put a hand back on the hip of his top to stop the motion. It was clearly hurting him, but the third male took his hand away and started kissing him to distract him.

The top continued trying to invade the submissive partner ignoring the groans of discomfort and cries of pain and whimpering. The third male had shifted to lay under the submissive partner and he kissed and held him while the dominant partner forced his way in.

When he was finally fully seated inside the other male the top held still and ran his hands over his bottoms back, trying to comfort him apparently.

He began to move before the other male was prepared and as he picked up his pace I could see a drop of blood roll down the thigh of the receiving partner who cried on the chest of the third male.

I got up and stumbled out as fast as I could in my addled state. The girl who had helped me looked at me worriedly as I rushed out of the shop and into the street.

If that was what I was in for then it was time to go home. There was no way I could get through my first time without that outcome, Armand was generously endowed and I'd imagine Daniel probably was too if Armand couldn't accommodate him. Living with Lestat and David would be much safer and comfortable than experiencing that.

I climbed up a wall to sit on the roof of a building, something I often did when I was troubled. I wrapped my arms around my knees and wondered what I could do.

I could just go home and pack my things and leave, return to Lestat in New Orleans without a word to my partners. I could tell them I wasn't prepared to endure such a thing and return to Lestat. Both of which would seriously hurt their feelings; or I could keep my mouth shut, withdraw from them and slowly remove myself from the situation.

I pulled my cellphone from my pocket and opened my messages, searching for Leatats name. I opened our chat and smiled at the last message, from three months ago when he asked me to lock up the house by four in the morning because he wouldn't be coming home until the next night. He had been trying to keep me safe even as he bedded down with David in London.

I missed him in that moment, I missed the security of knowing what was going to happen in my night to night life. Lestat was easier to read now that we'd been under the same roof for so long, his actions easier to predict. Meanwhile with my new lovers I was constantly being caught off guard and at loose ends, never knowing what to do or how to respond.

I typed a simple "Hi I just wanted to let you know I miss you Lestat" and pressed send. I stared at my sent message for a moment before quickly deleting it so he wouldn't be able to see it. I felt stupid, Lestat had David and was happy with him. He didn't need me coming in and complicating everything.

I stowed my phone in my pocket and climbed back down to the street. I went home wearily, hoping my lovers wouldn't initiate or expect anything from me.

They were playing checkers in front of the fire when I got home and they both greeted me cheerily. I smiled and chose a book from the shelf, sitting on the couch to read while they played.

'Wanna play Lou?' I heard Daniel say after a while.

My heart skipped a beat and my arms felt numb. I looked at him nervously. 'Wh-what do you mean?'

Daniel held up the checkers pieces and shook them at me. 'Checkers Lou, what else?'

'Oh!' I laughed, relieved. 'Yes certainly, that is something I will gladly play with you tonight and every night after tonight it is really the best game to play.'

Daniel and Armand looked at me like I was mad, wise to them both I focused on the rules of the game so they wouldn't see my true thoughts. As vampires can only see what you are presently thinking about.

Daniel shrugged at me and reset the board. 'Okay Mr Totally Normal and Not At All Suspicious.'

I blushed and sat across from him, resetting my side of the board while Armand moved to sit in my place on the couch. I played the game, carefully trying to conceal my thoughts from them, this would be a long few weeks to fade out of their menage a trois.


	9. Post Traumatic Stress is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis realizes why he was so badly affected by the events of the previous work, and confesses a secret of his past to his lovers and finds them more accepting than expected

I spent a week avoiding my lovers, as soon as I’d wake I would find some reason to go out for the night by myself. 

The night after my experience in the adult store was the worst of the nights. I woke slightly earlier than usual and found them awake, on either side of me peppering my face with kisses, hands questing over my chest. 

‘I uhm- I need to get up…’ I stammered.

Armand nuzzled our noses together and made a noise of disappointment. ‘Aw…why? What’s the rush my heart? It’s pouring rain outside, we’ve decided to have a bed night….stay in…watch movies…cuddle…a warm bath….you should stay here where it’s warm…’

I sat up gingerly pushing them off and scrambling off of the bed. ‘I need to hunt, I can’t go a night without hunting….’

‘Drink from us? We’ll be fine….’ Daniel tried, looking confused.

I shook my head and put my shoes on, not even changing my clothes or going to shower. ‘No thank you I need to go out anyway for a bit, I want to go do some things by myself.’

They looked as though I slapped them and I felt awful for it, but the memory of the DVD came to mind and reinforced my decision to slowly disengage from the relationship.

The nights following continued in a similar fashion and I found my sleep schedule was changing, I started to wake at the same time as them and fall asleep at the same time as well. I assumed it was the anxiety interfering with my instinct. My appetite also grew stronger and much to my disdain I found myself needing two victims a night instead of one. By the end of the week my appetite was voracious and I took three victims on the Saturday night. 

My mistake was that the victims were all slightly drunk, and perhaps a bit high, which I feel very strongly because I am not very powerful. After feeding I felt an intense desire to go home and be with my two lovers, I needed to cry, I felt overwhelmed and emotional and I ran back to trinity gate. 

Even in the years when I had been with Lestat I never felt as anxious and uncertain and lost as I did with these two men. I felt so behind them in experience, knowledge, and it was overwhelming to be out of control. Although I was used to losing control to Lestat, it was different with these two, because they were entering unchartered territory with me and they had the upper hand.

I was overwhelmed, it became clear to me as I ran, I was overwhelmed and out of kilter and I just needed to be stabilized and consoled. I needed to know that my lovers wouldn’t hurt me and that I was safe, and would remain safe. Suddenly I realized my current state had nothing to do with the DVD, it was everything to do with how I felt when I put myself into the scenario. How powerless, unsafe and violated I felt, regardless of how unlikely it was that they would ever harm me. I’d felt that violated and unsafe before, and I was terrified that I could be in such a situation again.

They were sitting in the lounge cuddling on the couch, talking to each other in soft voices when I staggered in. I must have looked like a disaster zone because they were on either side of me leading me to the couch in an instant. 

‘Louis what’s wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?’ Daniel was frantic and he wiped at my face with a tissue.

I was crying blood tears then. The state I was in was unusual, I was mentally aware of what was happening but I had no control over what was happening; it was like I was watching my body do what it pleased and I was separate from it.

Armand and Daniel fussed over me until I quieted down and became a solemn and miserable lump on the couch. They were kneeling in front of me holding my hands, staring at me with concern.

‘Louis what’s going on? You can tell us anything….we’re here for you love….’ Daniel stroked my knuckles kindly.

I couldn’t speak around the lump in my throat, I wanted so badly to confide in them but knew I couldn’t. If they knew about what I’d seen on the DVD and that I was trying to pull out of the relationship they’d be so hurt. 

‘Louis….’ Armand squeezed my other hand reassuringly. ‘Have we done something wrong?’

I blinked in surprise and shook my head no. ‘Of course not, what makes you think that? I’m not upset with you!’

Daniel shifted to sit beside me on the couch. ‘Then what’s wrong? You’ve been avoiding us all week…and we’ve noticed some changes….’

I looked between them nervously, trying to think of a plausible explanation. I looked around the room trying to stall and find some reason they could believe for my behaviour and tears. They were becoming more worried as I became more agitated.

‘It’s nothing it’s stupid.’ I finally mumbled, feeling embarrassed that I’d put up such a fuss.

Armand stroked my hair back over my ear. ‘It’s not stupid if it upsets you caro….please let us help….’

I swallowed hard and pulled the words out of a memory long since forgotten; or rather deeply buried in my psyche. ‘I’m upset about things that happened in the past, it’s nothing for either of you to worry about. It just….I just remembered it out of nowhere and it upset me and I just haven’t stopped thinking about it.’

I buried my face in my hands and shook my head. Daniel squeezed me comfortingly around the waist.

‘What happened?’ 

I looked up at Armand’s concerned face and felt guilty for avoiding the whole truth. I knew I should have told them the whole story starting with the damned DVD, but I was cowardly and couldn’t bear to explain what I’d done. The memory came to the front of my mind of Lestat forcing me to the ground and sinking his fangs into my neck, ignoring my cries of protest, it had happened not long after I was made; and it had continued right through our time together.

‘I’m not ready to talk about it….it’s not my story alone to tell and it happened so long ago it hardly matters…I’m more upset about how it’s making me feel about this…’ I could barely hear my own pitiful answer.

Daniel ducked his head to catch my eye. ‘What do you mean Lou? Is something wrong with this? Are you unhappy?’

‘I’m not unhappy! Make no mistake I love you both and I’m grateful to be a part of your love….I’m just used to being treated one way and I think I just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop….’

I was surprised by how true what I’d just said was, as I spoke I realized I did feel that way; I was waiting for the good to come to an end and for the pain to start as it inevitably did with Lestat. I shook myself with the thought that they aren’t anything like him. Armand had read my mind, I could tell by his face.

‘What he did to you will never happen here….not under my roof….’ The auburn haired angel reassured me with a tender squeeze of my hand and a kiss to my cheek. ‘Not in the vampire sense…or the mortal sense…’

I shut my eyes tightly and felt relief flood my system. After a few hours of reassuring them I was fine and I just needed to rest they let me go and I went upstairs to our shared room to have a hot bath and relax.

I washed myself slowly, thinking about the truth I was concealing from my lovers. I still had to avoid them if I wanted to preserve my innocence so to speak, but I couldn’t keep avoiding them with what I’d told them; they would soon get frustrated and demand a real explanation.

I thought back to the DVD and what I’d seen happen to the receiving partner, and how easy it was for the other two to restrain him and force him to take what they gave. It would be even easier for my lovers to do the same to me, but I knew in my head they wouldn’t ever do that to me.

Unfortunately knowing something and knowing something are two different things in my head. I knew they wouldn’t hurt me but I still felt anxiety at the thought of them holding me down and forcing me to accommodate them inside my body. Even though I knew they wouldn’t ever hold me down and force me.

Then again when I’d tried Riccardo for the first time it had been painful to get the tip inside, I tried to reason that maybe it would be the same pain and not as bad as I was imagining. No one would do it if it hurt that much right? I felt slightly better as the thought came through my mind, but my thoughts always combat each other, and my mind had to remind me that Armand and Daniel both associate pain with pleasure so I couldn’t be sure that it wouldn’t hurt.

You’re being ridiculous Louis, I chastised myself, Daniel said they know how to make it painless and easy; just trust them. Maybe the DVD is as reliable as the novels? I somehow doubted that, because there was only one way to have sex wasn’t there? There was no way to pretend to be having sex, the actors in the DVD were really doing it; it had to be realistic.

Maybe it’s just the first time, like with women. I wondered with my brow furrowed. Maybe once you’ve done it the first time it never hurts again?

My thoughts were interrupted by my lovers dipping into the bath on either side of me. I hadn’t even heard them come in.

‘What are you thinking about so deeply that you don’t even hear Daniels racket?’ Armand asked playfully.

I blushed and ducked my head sheepishly. ‘Nothing, just stuff…’

Daniel kissed me and wiggled his eyebrows at me mischievously. ‘Stuff?’

‘Yes stuff.’ I replied stubbornly refusing to elaborate.

Daniel snorted a laugh and began cleaning himself while I shyly turned to Armand and offered to wash his hair. The auburn haired demon child lay back in the water in front of me and let me run my fingers through his tresses, lathering them with sweet smelling soap and then rinsing it out. When I finished washing his hair I knew he would need to finish washing himself, because I felt my soul shrivel up with embarrassment at the thought of looking at him and touching him just because I could. No matter how much I wanted to.

We retired to our bed as naked as when we were born, which felt stranger but I also enjoyed it. I was between them beneath the blankets, curtains drawn around the bed, Daniel in front of me and Armand behind. Safe.


	10. Just a Tip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Daniel are left to their own devices by Armand, an interesting experience leads to an even more interesting conversation which gives our beloved Louis a new step to climb onto in his quest to learn the art of indecency

Our relationship continued tenuously, I was reticent and shied away from being more intimate than kisses and the occasional instance of frottage. I secretly enjoyed that particular activity, it was exciting to be between them just pushing and pulling and feeling their bodies against mine. After every instance however I would shy away, realizing that every time I allowed it or participated I was encouraging the relationship to go further. I definitely wanted to avoid going too much further, my mind still occupied with imagining how very unpleasant possible future events could be.

One night I woke up and found myself alone with Daniel, he greeted me with a smile and a kiss. ‘Evening Lou….sleep well?’

‘Merci I did…and yourself?’ I replied, relaxed in the presence of my dear friend.

He nodded and pulled me closer. ‘Yea I did thanks. Armand’s just gone out to run some errands he said he’d be back soon.’

He answered my unasked question and I nodded in acknowledgement and kissed his cheek. It was warm in our bed and I liked being cuddled close to him, just to be held and feel loved was all I could ever want.

‘We haven’t spoken in a while Lou, and so much has happened in the two months we’ve been together….’

I didn’t like this turn of conversation. Daniel looked like he had more to say but wasn’t sure how to say it. I grimaced and tried to hide my apprehension from him, I knew it wouldn’t be long before he caught up to me, I just didn’t expect it to take this long.

‘Armand actually wanted me to talk to you about some stuff…like going a few steps further…I know you and he did go a bit further that one night but nothing since then, you’ve taken a few steps backwards really…we just want to know if you’re okay still with all that’s happening…’

And there it was. The conversation I had hoped to avoid, at least Armand wasn’t here, that would have been even more awkward. It was bad enough Daniel was asking and I had no idea what to do.

‘Daniel I don’t know what the next steps are….I’m not sure what to do, I like what we do but I’m just not sure what to expect or what is expected of me and I want to take it slow…’ I squirmed in his arms, the expression on his face was making me nervous.

‘I’m relieved you’re still okay, we were worried that you were unhappy and that’s why you were moving backwards. I thought maybe if it’s just you and me you’d be a bit more comfortable trying something new. I think you’ll like it if you give it a try…’

I swallowed hard around the nerves and stared at him in disbelief, how was I going to get out of this one? Daniel looked patient and sincere and I knew he wouldn’t force the issue if I said no, but I felt compelled to give a reason if I said no to anyone. I had never in my life just said no and left it at that. Daniel stroked my hair over my ear and kissed my nose.

‘I promise it won’t hurt or be weird or embarrassing or awkward or whatever you’re thinking it’ll be.’ He said with a playful smile. He put a hand under his pillow and pulled out a syringe. ‘What do you say?’

I stared between him and the syringe, unable to think of a single reason to say no besides my trepidation, and I wasn’t about to tell him about that. I knew if I agreed to whatever he was planning it would be taken as permission to further our relations, which would culminate in something I was trying to avoid. I was however painfully curious about all the new experiences and possibilities that were open to me now that I had two such trustworthy partners. I couldn’t deny I wanted to see what would happen.

I nodded blankly and watched as he injected the hormone into my arm. We lay quietly after, waiting for the substance to kick in; he already had it in his system. I started to feel the warmth in my gut and Daniel seemed to sense it, he started kissing me and moving slowly to my neck where he nibbled and licked to tease me.

My lovers had become very familiar with my body in the two months we had been in New York, and they knew most of my sensitive spots, besides what was lower down. Daniel was an expert at taking me apart by mouthing at my neck and he moved to kneel over me, guiding me onto my belly so he could continue to nip and suck down my shoulder to between my shoulder blades.

I shivered under his ministrations, enjoying the feel of his touch and the thrill of doing something new even if I didn’t know yet what it was. I ground against the sheets and moaned involuntarily when he gave a particularly hard nip that drew a drop of blood. This felt good, I could happily do this all night, I wanted to turn over to put my mouth on him in return but he held my hips still and wouldn’t let me turn.

‘Daniel?’ His hand had slid down to my backside, something he hadn’t done before while we were both completely nude. 

‘Relax Lou, trust me okay?’

I nervously tried to settle, but my heart was skipping and my stomach churned anxiously. Daniels hand squeezed my derriere and his fingers slid down towards my entrance making me jump. I looked back at him over my shoulder with wide eyes. Daniel smiled and kissed my mouth chastely.

‘Just relax, I’m not doing anything, just try it….’ His voice comforted me and I tried to relax as his index finger stroked over that sensitive spot. 

It felt weird, I’d never been touched there before by anyone. It was also somewhat embarrassing because in my mind I knew it was not designed for this, it had a different purpose; even if that purpose was now null and void since I was a vampire. I was blushing hotly and Daniel just smiled at me and continued, he was kneeling behind me and the covers had slipped off of us so I was fully exposed to him.

His hands pressed against my inner thighs. ‘Open up Lou…just a little bit…’

I looked at him aghast. ‘Daniel no, that’s weird….I don’t want you to look at…uhgnnn…’ my last noise was one of embarrassment and being weirded out. 

Daniel laughed and leaned down to nuzzle my face. ‘Lou what do you think will happen when we eventually are having full on sex? You think we won’t want to watch our dicks disappearing inside you while you moan under us?’

‘Daniel!’ I squeaked indignantly. ‘That’s so awkward why would you do that?’

‘Because Lou it feels good to know you’re inside someone you love and you’re making them feel good.’ Daniel shifted to sit beside me while we spoke and I could see his interest for the first time in all our times together. I always made a point not to look at my partners if I could avoid it, Armand I had seen already but Daniel was unchartered territory.

He was perfectly formed, not as endowed as I had thought, probably smaller than Armand, but an average size. Not bad. Still very appealing and desirable and I felt myself being drawn to him and wanting to touch him and be closer. I sat up and tentatively reached out to stroke a finger from his root to tip. Daniel gasped softly, drawing my gaze to his face, I blushed when I realized what I’d done and took my hand away. 

‘You are allowed to touch us you know?’ Daniel said gently, as though I were a skittish horse.

‘I know that, I just feel awkward…’ I sighed. ‘I felt that way with Armand too…I don’t know what I’m doing, and everything I do feels like it might be the wrong thing to do…and I don’t want to just lay back and let you two do all the work…I’m not a starfish….’

Daniel took my hands and laced our fingers. ‘Lou you’ll never learn what to do if you don’t try things, like Armand said talking is vital and you never know until you try. We don’t mind taking it slow, I just thought tonight we can try doing something a bit more and see if you like it or not…’

I sighed and groaned internally, feeling guilty for holding up the process with my lovers. ‘What did you want to do? Can you just explain it to me first?’

‘I want to show you what it’s like to be fingered.’ The younger vampire deadpanned.

I stared at him in silent shock. I hadn’t been expecting that at all, I didn’t know what I’d been expecting actually. All I knew was it wasn’t that.

‘It’ll just take a little lube, I’ll only use one finger unless you want to try more, and if you want to stop we stop okay?’

My mind had gone blank, all I could think of was that damned DVD and how the dominant partner had used his fingers inside the receiving partner before forcefully taking him. I stared at Daniel and watched his mouth move but couldn’t hear what he was saying. He was frowning concernedly and reached out to grab my shoulder, I snapped out of it and shifted away from him.

‘Daniel I need to tell you something….’ I confessed nervously, hoping he wouldn’t be angry but I couldn’t keep pretending.

I blurted everything out. I told him about the quest to find ways to learn how to not be so awkward and useless. I chokingly and almost incoherently told him about the DVD and what I’d seen, how horrified I’d been and how I’d thought about my own imminent first time and how horrible it would be. I babbled about how I wasn’t ready to have my first and how I wasn’t aware that it would be so painful or bloody. 

When I finally finished my babbling he was staring at me gobsmacked; Daniel shook his head in disbelief and stared with his mouth wide open. I felt ashamed suddenly for all I’d said and I felt afraid of the response I was about to get.

‘Louis we need to speak to each other before Armand gets home, so I’ll make this brief. I never thought I’d see the day you would go into an adult store by yourself, so kudo’s for that part….but Lou….’ Daniel grimaced and gave me a despairing look. ‘Stop using various methods of porn to learn how to have wild gay monkey sex!’

It was my turn to be flabbergasted. Daniel started laughing at my expression. I moaned and rubbed my face with my hands, embarrassed and uncertain about what to do now that I was ousted.

‘Lou! Those DVD’s are as useful as the damned romance novels! You can’t trust porn no matter what form it comes in!’ He shook his head in dismay. ‘Lou what you saw was a video aimed at people who have a kink for rough first time sex. It wasn’t accurate! Just because its sex doesn’t mean it’s real, they’re actors that follow a script and do what they’re paid for…’

‘So it isn’t true that it hurts?’ I felt like an idiot as I asked this, but something inside me desperately needed to know the answer.

‘No Lou, it can hurt but it doesn’t have to, that’s been my whole point all along man! We’re doing this together and we won’t hurt you if we can avoid it. Don’t you know that?’

Daniel looked disappointed and I felt my stomach lurch guiltily. I had known that I should trust them, but instead of trusting logic I had followed my feelings of insecurity, vulnerability and inadequacy. They’d promised to be slow with me after all, and we had agreed to be honest with each other as our relationship bloomed.

‘Look, I get that you’re nervous, you don’t know about any of this stuff, you don’t know how to find out about this stuff but honestly? If you think something would feel good you should try it. If you think using a radio antennae as a switch would make Armand melt you should try it and see. I think maybe we’ve gone beyond the basics without meaning to…’ Daniel looked thoughtful. ‘You need to masturbate my friend.’

I stared at him in shock. ‘No. No Daniel I don’t need to. I still don’t know how to get it inside how can you expect me to just-?!’

‘Not Riccardo…..’ Daniel interrupted me sharply.

I didn’t like the look on his face or his tone, it didn’t bode well for me when Daniel got into one of those moods. The trouble making moods.

‘You are going to use your fingers, you can do whatever feels good; I’m not just expecting you to finger yourself. Play with your nipples, scratch your thighs, run your fingers through your hair, make lots of satisfying noises. Play Lou!’

I knew I was right in my suspicions. This didn’t sound like a good plan at all. Was he expecting me to just do it? I gave him a dubious stare as he waited for me to start.

‘Daniel I can’t if you’re watching me….’ I mumbled uncomfortably when I realized he wasn’t leaving.

He shrugged his lithe shoulders and shook his head. ‘I’m not going away because you won’t do it if I don’t stay to make sure you do it.’

I floundered internally for another excuse. ‘I don’t know what to do, I never really did this as a mortal…’

His face softened and I hoped Daniel was about to take pity on me and let me get out of the bed unscathed. I should have known my friend is persistent to say the least.

‘I’ll do it with you Lou…’ his hand rubbed up and down my chest and his eyes remained locked on mine. ‘I’ll lay here beside you and as I do something I’ll tell you to do it and as you do something you can tell me to do it?’

I bit my lip, that didn’t sound too bad. Daniel was relaxed and easy to experiment with because he was an open book, Daniel never pretended to feel or think anything.

‘Daniel I don’t know…’  
‘Why are you having reservations? What’s putting you off?’  
‘What if Armand walks in on us? Or if we end up not masturbating but having full on action that I am not ready for? Or what if I do as you say and it doesn’t feel good? I don’t want you to think I’m rigid or incapable of doing these things…..’

‘I’m glad you’re so in touch with yourself.....’ Daniel laughed at the scowl on my face and continued. ‘Armand won’t walk in, he probably knows by now what we’re doing. Secondly we can make it a rule that we aren’t allowed to touch each other until climax. If something doesn’t feel good then stop doing it and move on to another activity.’

Daniel paused there to smile and rub my arm kindly. ‘I don’t think you’re rigid or incapable, I think you’re very much in your head rather than in your body and you’re overthinking your actions. Lou you know why Armand is such an amazing lover?’

I eyed my friend suspiciously. ‘No but I’m certain you’ll tell me….’

‘Because he knows what he likes and how to get it, he works towards his pleasure and along the way finds things you like. He knows what to do because he knows how good it can feel and he gets pleasure out of giving you pleasure…and when you’re exposed to what your partner likes you can find yourself liking it too…’ Daniel ran his fingers through his messy locks casually. ‘What I’m trying to say is that you need to focus on your pleasure and what you enjoy. I know it seems counter intuitive, your instincts are screaming at you to find out how to give a great blowjob or how to please any sexual partner or how to tighten your pelvic floor for your partners sexual enjoyment.’

‘That’s all true and understandable enough but you said you would teach me all the skills I need to know to be good at this…’

‘Lou….you’re not really asking how to do those things because you want to do them, you actually ask because you want to know how to keep partners, how to avoid being abandoned, and how to be the best you possible for those you love….I’m going to tell you the same thing I told Armand; you are not loved because of your blowjob skills or your appetite or knowledge or experience. You are loved for who you are and there’s nothing else required.’

I felt hot blood pump into my face, and tears welled in my eyes slightly. Daniel had a way of digging to the truth and finding out the heart of the matters at hand. He always knew what to say to comfort and respectfully address such insecurities as Armand and I both have. I couldn’t imagine where we would be without Daniel.

Daniel pulled me to lie with my head on his chest, my left arm over his stomach and the right tucked under myself, his left arm around my back and right hand on my left shoulder comfortingly. He traced patterns in my soft skin rather than going ahead with his plans. Armand found us in our cuddle puddle very soon thereafter and joined us in companionable silence in bed. I was lucky I had them and I secretly hoped they felt the same way about me.


	11. Salad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has confided in Daniel in the last installment, and now Armand is in the loop and it's time for our beloved Louis to take things one harmless step further. Armand loves the taste of victory.....

Later that night I woke between my lovers and found them awake and quietly speaking about Armand’s evening excursion. They quickly noticed I was awake and Daniel didn’t hesitate to jump on the issue at hand.

‘Louis don’t you think you have something to tell Armand about what’s been going on?’ Daniel said with a pointed look at me.

I looked up with wide eyes and shook my vehemently, the words were blurted out of my mouth before I could stop them. ‘Daniel I don’t want him to know, it’s bad enough that you know what an idiot I am….’ I gave Armand an apologetic and ashamed look over my shoulder.

His soft hands clasped my shoulders gently from behind. ‘You’re not an idiot Louis…we should have been paying attention, we should have brought up your retreat before now…Daniel already told me what happened…’

Daniel was looking behind me, and I knew he and Armand were communicating through facial expressions. ‘Caro you need never fear that we would ever intentionally hurt you or that we would ever push you to do anything you don’t want to. If you don’t want to ever do more than we already do that’s fine, we are happy if you are happy.’

Armand shifted to sit up beside me, he was neatly dressed in a chocolate brown suit with a powder blue shirt and his hair clipped to suit the modern times. He looked very handsome. He smirked when he overheard my thought and I flushed and groaned.

‘Communication Louis, communication.’ The redhead rested his forehead against mine and nuzzled our noses together. ‘With this new knowledge and assurance in mind do you still want to try something new?’

I looked between them suspiciously, and the thought briefly crossed my mind that if I allowed them to prepare me like that it may get out of hand. Armand looked at Daniel with a frown and cuffed his ear lightly.

‘Silly fledgling. That is one step further than necessary.’ He looked annoyed, red brows knitted together. ‘I propose something else…..something Daniel is very fond of receiving….’

Armand gave Daniel a pointed look and an anticipatory shiver went through Daniels body, his eyes becoming lidded and his pink tongue darting out to dampen his lips. I looked between them hoping one or the other would include me, desperately wanting to know what they had in mind.

Daniel got onto his hands and knees and crawled slowly towards Armand. They met in a fierce kiss as Daniel slowly stripped his maker of his neat clothing. I watched curiously as they lost themselves in each other and began to moan and rub up against one another. Armand suddenly forced Daniel onto his stomach. Daniel scrambled onto his all fours, panting, looking over his shoulder at his maker as Armand cupped and squeezed his rear and hips.

Armand held Daniels eye as he slowly moved to kiss and nibble Daniels lower back.

Daniel whined and whimpered his makers name desperately. ‘Armand…please don’t tease me!’

I wondered if I was about to watch Armand have his fledgling in front of me just to prove that I had nothing to worry about. I was stunned and somewhat appalled when he ducked his head further and began to tongue a path between Daniels pert cheeks, moving ever lower to flesh unseen.

‘Ar-Armand!!!’ I spluttered indignant on Daniels behalf.

They both turned to me with stunned expressions on their faces, clearly having gotten so caught up they forgot I was watching. They exchanged a look and started laughing, Daniel burying his head into the bedding with his rear in the air and Armand sitting back on his heels with his hands on the fledglings hips. I glared between them, not amused by their apparent amusement.

‘What on earth are you doing!?’ I demanded to know. ‘You don’t just turn someone over and put your tongue- what are you laughing at?’

‘Calm down Lou!’ Daniel giggled finally. ‘I like it….’

I stared, gobsmacked. ‘You……like that? When he puts his….’ I shook my head in disbelief. ‘What on earth makes that feel good?!’

Armand and Daniel grinned at each other and then looked at me. Daniel spoke first and I focused my eyes on him and tried to ignore that Armand was creeping closer to me.

‘It just does Lou, it’s no different to going down on a girl, same basic idea; it feels good.’ Daniel shrugged. ‘You shouldn’t knock it till you try it.’

Armand’s arms encircled my waist from behind and I felt his kisses on my bare shoulder. ‘Try it Louis, I don’t think you’ll be disappointed…..’

I blushed and pulled away awkwardly. ‘I don’t know what you mean to do…I never did that to a woman…what if I don’t like it?’

‘Then we’ll stop…’

I eyed them both suspiciously and took a deep breath, curiosity winning out. ‘Alright…but only this once!’ I tried to be stern, they laughed softly and Armand pushed at my hips to make me get on my all fours.

‘Of course Caro….’

I shyly moved as Armand guided me and knelt on the bed in front of him, keeping my hands on the bed and refusing to lay my head and chest down as Daniel had done. This felt odd to me, but I exhaled sharply when Armand’s’ teeth grazed across one cheek and his hands squeezed my hips. That felt nice, he was eavesdropping on my thoughts and continued to nip and scrape my sensitive flesh with his fangs.

I didn’t notice he had been moving closer and closer to that untouched flesh, until his hand cupped my derriere and his tongue was pressed flat against my entrance. I yelped and pulled away, turning sharply to put my backside firmly on the bed where he couldn’t reach it.

Armand chuckled and moved to nuzzle our noses together. ‘You didn’t like it Caro?’

I was about to say something vicious and indignant but my brain caught up with my body and I paused. It hadn’t felt bad, just different, and Armand had completely surprised me. I thought it over while my lovers waited quietly. It hadn’t felt bad, it had……tingled for lack of a better word, and the thought of the sensation sent shivers down my spine. I licked my lips and made eye contact with Armand.

‘I didn’t expect it….that’s all, I was just caught off guard…’ I smiled shyly and slowly shifted back to where he had me previously. 

Armand gently took hold of me again and licked a damp path from my back to down between my cheeks, slowly making his way to his goal. He set his tongue against that secret spot again and pressed against it gently, almost like he was testing the strength of his muscle against mine. I tried to pay attention to my emotions through his gentle licking and pressing, it felt good to have his tongue there I couldn’t lie.

However there was some embarrassment that I was laying ass up with his face where no one’s face had been before. I reached a hand back to hold one of his on my hips, and looked at him over my shoulder. He stopped and rested his mouth against my left cheek, looking me in the eye. I hesitated, not wanting to offend him but also wanting to try something less awkward.

‘Uh….’ I mumbled nervously.

Daniel piped up quietly from against the footboard. ‘Don’t be scared to ask for something Lou, if you’re uncomfortable or want to try something else just ask; if Armand doesn’t want to he’ll say so and you can just stop….’

Reassured by Daniels words I looked back at Armand, took a deep breath. ‘Can we do this in a different position? It’s just that it feels awkward having you…uhm….looking?’

I felt like there was lava covering my body with shame. I wished very much for the earth to swallow me whole. 

Armand made a thoughtful noise and watched as I sat down again. ‘I suppose we could try in the missionary position? But you’ll have to spread your legs quite far, and perhaps a pillow under your hips?’

I bit my lip, trying to decide if that would be better than having my butt in the air like a bitch in heat. I decided finally that it would be much less awkward for me if his face wasn’t buried in between my cheeks and I moved into the position, a pillow beneath me and my hands holding my ankles.

Armand again lowered his face, this time kissing my erection and balls as he made his way down, a sly wink aimed at me just to make me blush. I hadn’t considered that he would now have his face by an area far more intimate than my behind. Daniel crawled over and sat on his haunches beside his maker, where I could clearly see his hand wrapped around his excitement, moving up and down slowly, his thumb flicking across the tip every other stroke.

Armand quickly got to his goal and I nearly shut my thighs around his head from the overstimulation. He held my thighs apart and continued his licking and began pressing more insistently now than before and when I tell you…..what he did next…well if he hadn’t been holding me so tightly I would probably have backed right up against the headboard, with my ass firmly planted again.

The tip of his tongue pressed against my entrance and I….mewled….when I felt myself open to his questing tongue. I couldn’t believe the sounds that escaped me as I writhed against him as I’d never done with anyone before in my life. I couldn’t contain the gasps, the moans, the confounded mewling which embarrassed me most of all. He was very adept and talented to say the least.

All thoughts of awkwardness were gone as I shut my eyes tightly and pressed down against his mouth involuntarily. Armand hummed against me in pleasure and I felt the vibration like it was all over my body.

Daniel moaned his own desperation, still where he was, attending to his own pleasure. ‘Lou…show me what you like….show me what you want me to do to myself.’

Hearing those words in the heat of passion was very different to hearing them beforehand. I think I groaned and reached out to him. I tentatively wrapped my hand around myself and copied his movements, he grinned and watched through lidded eyes as he tried to make me do different things; a complete exploration of myself and what felt good or didn’t.

This had to be the sexiest thing I had ever done. I began to act separately to Daniel, going back to doing what felt good to me while Armand’s tongue plundered ever deeper into me. Daniel began to copy me and I fluttered my lashes shyly as I did what I liked and he followed every move I made. It was exhilarating to see Daniel falling apart at my hands without me even touching him, empowering even.

Armand didn’t like my attention being split, he took my hands and pressed them into the mattress on either side of my body and he shifted his face to lick below my testes, at a surprisingly sensitive patch of skin, running his tongue along the vein that led to my manhood. I scowled at the loss of his mouth working my orifice, but when he began his new game of biting and nipping my thighs, barely drawing blood, making my veins burn with vampiric desire as my body burned with mortal desire.

He remained on my thighs and hips, avoiding my need entirely. ‘Armand!’ I couldn’t help by cry out needily. ‘Please Armand….there…go back there!’

Armand smiled mischievously. ‘Tell me what you want me to do to you….’

I groaned in frustration, blushing as I glared at him. ‘You know what I want!’

He sat up, the only contact between us was his hands holding mine down. ‘I want to hear you say it….’ He leaned up over me, pressed his mouth to my ear and whispered the words to me in a sultry voice.

I whimpered, too shy to say what he wanted to hear but also desperate for him to do as I wanted. He waited with an amused smile, while Daniel clutched the bedding with both hands and thrust pathetically in the air, in solidarity with me; both unable to touch ourselves.

I broke finally, desire overriding decorum. ‘Please Armand I want your tongue inside me….’ Not quite what he’d asked me to say but it meant the same thing.

He was between my legs as deep as he could go inside me with his tongue. I squirmed and panted, I looked over at Daniel to see him back at work with his hands as he watched us both. Armand was driving me insane, I hadn’t expected this to feel as good as it did. It was all over in a matter of minutes.

I lay breathless, my legs like jelly, stars in my eyes, my head spinning and my body floating. That was the most powerful orgasm I could remember having. As I slowly came down from my high I became aware that Armand had Daniel on his stomach, rocking into him like his life depended on it. I watched them and purred in satisfaction as Daniel lost control under his maker’s skilful hip rolls. Armand arched his back, head tilted to the ceiling, mouth slightly open and eyes tightly shut as he found his own release in his fledgling.

Armand lay down between us and Daniel and I moved simultaneously to cuddle with our heads on his chest, and his arms around our backs. We lay panting and exhausted in a puddle, our release coating us and the room smelling of our activity.

Daniel grinned at me sleepily. ‘So….you like getting your salad tossed?’

I frowned. ‘What?’

‘Getting your salad tossed, oral, rimming, tongue fucked!’ Daniel laughed.

I hid my face in Armand’s neck, shy and now feeling embarrassed by what had happened, not regretful but embarrassed.

‘Way to go with telling him to change positions, and for masturbating with me….we should do it again….’ Daniel purred as he crawled towards me over Armand. The older vampire swatted his fledgling bum and told him off.

Armand pushed us both up and dragged us to the bathroom. ‘It’s only midnight, we need to go hunt before it’s too late.’

Daniel and I smiled at each other and I felt my heart skip a beat. I was far more comfortable with my partners after this encounter. Things were going to get better, I just knew it.


	12. As A Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis muses on his relationship and how it has grown over the last few months, his feelings on his lovers, himself, his past and the future. And why is Daniel looking so mischievous as soon ass Armand leaves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the only one I wrote from third person, so I edited it into first person!

After my experience at the mercy of Armand’s tongue I was feeling far better about my lovers and their activities. Our activities now included frottage, oral, rimming, and mutual masturbation. More than I ever thought I would experience, I was brimming with the desire to find out what more I was missing out on. What else existed in this mysterious world of pleasure that had eluded me for two hundred years?

I didn’t know but was certain that my lovers would help me to find out soon enough. Begrudgingly I looked forward to waking up every night and finding my beautiful lovers already hard at work with each other. Occasionally I simply watched them and learned about them in the process, but it always felt invasive and improper to sit watching them in the throes of passion. They assured me that they enjoyed putting on a show but I couldn't help but turn cherry red when they made me watch.

Armand had told me that I had come a long way in our little pleasures, I even started to let Armand position me in different ways so that he could give me that sinful little pleasure we shared. Daniel meanwhile had become fixated on playing mirror with me, enjoying forcing me to try new things to discover if they felt good or not, enjoying letting me take control without our bodies touching once. Armand loves lording over us while we play the little game, occasionally he tells me to do something he knows will drive Daniel mad; so that Daniel would have to copy me and vice versa.

I felt like I was a new person, i was refreshed and open, I felt good about my progress. For the first time in many years I felt that I was growing as a person, growing in a relationship. I was rapidly learning not only about pleasure but also about confidence, self-respect and communication. I had started to love myself in ways I never knew I was lacking. Daniel commented often that he liked how I was dressing better, hunting better, being more tactile and affectionate.

With Lestat things had been the same for so long, there was never air or space I needed to grow; oh it's not that I don't love Lestat. I do love the man but after a few months with my two lovers it became all too clear that Lestat was not suited to me as a partner. I never felt valuable as a person with Lestat, the man had made me feel valuable as a piece of eye candy; or as a trophy. If I think about it I don't think Lestat actually knew anything about me that wasn’t common knowledge.

When I had confided these feelings and thoughts about Lestat to Armand and Daniel they hadn’t agreed or disagreed, they remained neutral and I had loved them for it. Armand had simply said that they were happy I felt good with them and that they were honoured to have been a part of my growth. Daniel had smiled and nudged my shoulder playfully, he told me warmly that they were proud of me, they’d seen the changes and it was a good change. Armand kissed me and said he’d never seen me happier. An interesting thought to me as I thought I was pretty happy usually.

I felt nothing but love unending for these two men and couldn’t believe my luck at finding them. They are great for conversation, they make me laugh, they could keep secrets, they were never jealous of me or each other, there was a beautiful balance between them all. Most importantly I never felt belittled, dependant, repressed or bullied; a wondrous change of scenery.

We had a fair share of fights certainly, but we always made up and discussed the problems like the adults we are. The worst fight had been when they found out that Daniels mother had died and he refused to let them accompany him to the funeral, Armand nearly spat fire and demanded to be allowed to be there for his fledgling. Daniel had left their flat for three nights, going to the funeral without having given them an address. He returned completely crushed and in desperate need of his lovers.

We had made it through this devastating event in his life and I felt we were stronger and closer because of it. Armand and Daniel had a long conversation in private after a few nights and when I had re-joined them it seemed they had made their peace and formed some new bond.

That had been a fortnight ago. It had been about a month and a half since I allowed Armand his new perversion and things were going smashingly.

It was snowing finally and the air was chilled and brisk, all the more reason to stay in bed. The cold weather had the pleasant result of increasing our sex drives, I didn’t know how it worked but Armand and Daniel were nearly insatiable the last two weeks, I couldn’t complain though because I was just as bad. It seemed we had all gotten too hyped on the hormones and life was becoming one endless orgy. There had been three or four nights where we didn’t even leave their bed. I was certain the cold weather had something to do with it.

One night Daniel had appeared out of nowhere and pinned me to a wall in an alleyway and we had a quick moment of passion through our jeans while Armand watched. It was amazing and if I thought about it I knew I wouldn’t trade it for anything. The relationship was blossoming outside of the bedroom as well; I blushed as I remembered my most recent date with Armand. We went to an old haunt and had some fun innocent bonding time that was sorely needed; we spoke for hours and reconnected emotionally.

There was definite love, romance and connection between us; it wasn’t merely about sex or lust. We loved one another and I felt that keenly. I was sitting on the window seat in our bedroom, watching my lovers playing outside in the snow, thinking about all that had come to pass. I had become ever more comfortable in my body thanks to them, although they could still make me blush and sweat like a sinner in church, and try to cover myself up. Luckily I learnt some new tricks and I relished in making them salivate over my smooth skin and gentle curves.

And salivate they did, I was initially stunned when I realized how attractive I was to them and I found myself with a power I didn’t know how to wield. They would kiss my body and whisper words of appreciation for my beauty. It made my blood pound through my veins just thinking about it.

However despite their advances and my newfound comfort and bravery between the sheets the thought still niggled in the back of my mind that eventually we would run out of new things to do. That would leave only one more frontier. I knew that I was obsessing and psyching myself out, we had a few conversations about my thoughts and every time they reassured me that it would be fine and it would happen when it happened. Despite their constant reassurances and the knowledge that I could do it whenever I was ready,it was impossible to not think about it and not wonder.

I knew now they wouldn't force me but I still tried to imagine how it would happen, how it would feel, how long it would take, would I want to do it again? Would they want to do it again? Would I even be able to do it or not, and most importantly which of my lovers would it be? I startled to see Armand looking up at me from the yard with an understanding smile on his face, and I felt Armand’s voice in my mind gently saying I was not to think on it too hard.

Armand vanished and I knew he had gone to hunt. Their door opened and Daniel came in with that dreaded look of mischief on his face, LI internally groaned, this could never end well; why did I keep letting Daniel rope me into shit like this?


	13. New Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Louis work out how to surprise Armand for his and Daniels anniversary....why must Louis' knees show?

‘No absolutely not!’ I deadpanned.

Daniel whined pleadingly. ‘Come on! It’s me and Armand’s anniversary I wanna do something special!! It’s not that hard to crawl all sexy like and play the swooning submissive! He won’t even whip your bum for you I swear!’

‘Daniel!’ I was aghast, the very thought of Armand reddening my bottom warmed my neck and ears but also made me uncomfortable. ‘This isn’t a good idea! I cannot do sexy, I am an awkward, introverted, shy, and inexperienced virgin.’

‘Please! Louis I already bought us outfits!!!’ Daniel whined again, he pouted at my pleadingly. ‘Pleeeeease!!!’

‘Show me the outfits first.’ I sighed.

Daniel bounced up with a shriek and ran to grab a box from under the bed. He pulled out a short gown made of sheer material; it wouldn’t even reach my knees. Next came wrist cuffs, a choker, thigh high stockings with black “booty shorts”, mine read “No spanking” in large pink letters, and garters. Then I saw the corsets and balked entirely.

‘No Daniel! This is women’s foundation garments! I am not a woman!’ I said crossly, indignant and embarrassed.

‘Please Lou….you’ll look stunning I promise! Armand will get so hot for you he won’t even know what to do!’ Daniel smiled hopefully at me.

I felt so guilty for wanting to say no, and I was curious about how I would look in such an outfit but I also felt too shy to flounce in front of my lovers so skimpily dressed.

Daniel had read my thoughts and laughed. ‘We have seen you naked, Armand has had his face between your cheeks, this won’t be any worse!’

‘What’s your plan?’ I knew I’d lost the battle, unable to argue against his logic.

Daniel squealed again and hugged me. ‘I say we surprise him while he’s napping, we can get dressed in the bathroom or another room and creep in on him. He’ll wake up as soon as we open the door. We just stand there all sultry looking while he worships us with his eyes. Then I say something playful and we crawl to him and let him dominate us like a fucking pro!’

‘Daniel I don’t know how to crawl sexily….’

My argument was weak and we both knew it, but Daniel wouldn’t give up that easily. ‘That’s fine I’m a master, I’ll have you putting Madonna to shame!’

Daniel told me to take off my shoes and jacket, so that I was in my socks and jeans and a turtleneck. We knelt on the bedroom floor side by side and Daniel reassured me it wouldn’t be as bad as I thought.

‘The trick is not to think about it! You have to relax and let your body move as it wants to. Start with a hand across the collarbone all teasingly like….’

I mimicked his motion, trailing my fingers across my collarbone and down to my chest where I brushed across a nipple and flattened my palm across my abdomen down to my thigh.

‘Good now that hand is the first hand on the floor, the other hand follows.’ Daniel demonstrated and I followed. ‘Now left hand right knee and vice versa.’

He started to crawl towards the bed slowly, step for step with me.

‘Louis relax, let your hips rock from side to side, as you pick up your right knee let that hip drop, then as you put that knee on the ground roll the hip back while the other leg moves.’

I gave him a sceptical look but did as he said blushing hotly as he stopped to watch me. I planted my backside on the ground after two crawling steps. ‘Daniel this feels silly! It’s not sexy, it’s humiliating.’

‘You haven’t even given it a fair go Lou! You’ll get better with practise that already looked better!’ Daniel hurried to placate me.

I shook my head and rubbed my face. ‘Daniel it’s awkward…’

Daniel raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. ‘You said that about Armand rimming you the first few times too, now you beg for it as sure as I do!’

‘Daniel!’ I chucked a shoe at him which he caught and tossed aside calmly. ‘It’s still awkward….I feel like I’m making a fool of myself…I don’t want Armand to laugh at me…’

There it was, the crux of the matter, if I had ever done this with Lestat I’d have been laughed out of the flat. I wouldn’t have shown my face ever again. I knew I shouldn’t expect it from Armand but that little voice in the back of my head loves to torment me so. Daniel took my hands and kissed them.

‘Armand will not laugh at you I swear. Just give it a try okay?’ Daniel got back on his all fours. ‘This would make Armand laugh!’

He began to crawl with his nose in the air, eyes crossed and his bum wiggling from side to side. I couldn’t resist and burst out laughing at the sight of him, which reduced Daniel to peals of laughter. We sat in hysterics for a while.

‘It hurts!’ I gasped out, clutching my side. ‘I have a stitch!’

Daniel scoffed in response. ‘Well that’s a way to kill the mood!’

We lay side by side on the floor, calming down. Daniel turned to me and poked me to get me up.

‘If at first you don’t succeed, try again little grasshopper!’ Daniel showed me again how to crawl and I duly copied him.

I crawled away from him and when I turned around to see if I was doing it right I found him with a lecherous look on his face, eyes on my behind.

‘Did I do it right?’

‘Oh yea you did that perfectly…’ he bit his lip meekly. ‘Now do it back…so I can see how Armand will see it…’

I crawled back to him, feeling a wave of pleasure as I saw his eyes darken with desire, I smirked at him. I crawled until I was right in front of him, I put one hand on each of his knees and brought my mouth to his ear. ‘Was that perfect too Daniel?’

Daniel groaned and pushed me onto my back, settling himself between my legs, kissing me breathlessly. I wrapped my legs around him and he writhed against me, his hands settled on my hips and I clawed at his back as he ground against my hips. I assumed that was a positive response to my crawling. Neither of us lasted long, having already been intimate earlier that night.

Daniel and I kissed gently as we separated slowly.

‘Your crawl will make Armand cum on the spot, Jesus Lou…you’re a damn good seducer…’ Daniel panted, smiling and rubbing my chest as he sat up between my thighs.

‘Merci monsieur you are quite skilful yourself….’ I said slyly, and screamed inside as I didn’t know where this smarmy version of myself was coming from all the time.

Daniel huffed a laugh and I sat up so we could talk.

‘Well you’ve mastered the crawl, now we need to discuss some ground rules before we go into this….’ Daniel looked hesitantly at me. ‘I think we forbid him to touch us without our permission and we give him a little show…’

I thought about it, it wouldn’t be the first time Daniel and I engaged each other while our demonic lover watched. I didn’t mind the idea, I only minded that Daniel seemed nervous to continue.

‘What will we do in this little show?’ I asked apprehensively.

Daniel held up his hands to calm me. ‘Don’t be mad or upset or take this the wrong way, you are welcome to say no now or during the whole thing!’

I nodded my understanding and he continued. ‘I thought we could do what we just did but…I thought maybe you’re ready to try fingering again…’

I must have looked uncomfortable because he was quick to grab my hands and hold them tightly in his own. ‘I don’t want you to agree if you’re unsure! I just thought it’s something he hasn’t seen us do, it’s just something he and I do together…and for him to see me doing it to you for the first time would drive him mad….I’ll use one finger and if you don’t like it you just give me a code word and I’ll stop.’

He looked anxious; he was worried he had scared me off. I was not sure this was a good idea, he understood Daniels point, it was time to spice things up and Armand would certainly appreciate the view. Daniel was staring at me and I pulled myself out of my head to answer him.

‘It won’t hurt?’  
‘No I swear I’ll use loads of lube and just one finger.’  
‘And if I want to stop we will stop?’  
‘Of course Lou, you should know by now we’ll never force anything on you…’

I sighed and nodded my head in agreement, I hoped I wouldn’t regret it, but thinking on it Armand’s tongue was bigger than one of Daniels fingers; so it probably wouldn’t be much different. Daniel hugged me and swore I wouldn’t regret any of this.

‘Daniel-’ I stopped myself.

He cocked his head to the side. ‘What’s up Lou? Something bothering you?’

I wondered if this was the time to have this conversation but I couldn’t keep my thoughts to myself any longer. We had discussed this a handful of times and all I had been told was that when the time came it would be just fine, I would be fine.

‘Daniel I’m still thinking about the end goal….a lot…and I have mentioned it a few times and you two don’t really answer me….’

‘I thought we were answering you Lou? What did you want to know?’ Daniel frowned.

I took a deep breath before asking, although I had become better adjusted and used to the situation I was still incredibly shy and didn’t like to speak about our peversions. ‘When I tried to use Riccardo the first time it hurt and I bled, you both keep saying it won’t hurt but you won’t tell me how you know; if it hurt before then why not with you?’

‘Well Lou…that’s kinda why we’ve been trying to get you used to stuff like rimming and why I suggest we try fingering….’ Daniel could see I was confused and didn’t understand and he sighed and explained further. ‘If we dive straight in and try to pop your cherry and it is too painful and doesn’t work you’ll be too scared to try again. So by rimming and fingering you we can get an idea of how much time you’ll need to relax enough and if we need to stretch you over time like Armand and I did….understand?’

I nodded, waiting for him to go on.

‘I can’t say it won’t hurt, I can only say that it’ll be as painless as possible…there’s a lot of factors; how tight you are, how nervous you are, which of us you pick, positions. The list goes on. Is that what you’ve been asking for?’ Daniel eyed me calmly, I couldn’t understand how he was always so calm.

I guessed it was what I wanted to know, I still didn’t fully understand but I had the general idea so that was something. I kissed his cheek gratefully and nuzzled his nose.

‘Thank you Daniel that does help…’ I looked down at his fingers and wondered how they would feel inside me, Daniel had nice fingers, clean and neat nails. I couldn’t imagine what it would feel like try as I might.

Daniel cupped my chin and turned my face towards his. ‘Don’t think on it too much, you’re stressing yourself out and you’re going to get to psyched to try it….as we keep saying you can always say no.’


	14. Come Play with Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Louis surprise Armand for his and Daniels anniversary, in a most unexpected way. Louis though apprehensive at the beginning, regrets nothing and learns some new and exciting bedroom maneuvers. Armand is thrilled and Daniel is...well...he's Daniel he takes what he gets and appreciates it.

‘Daniel I can’t do this.’  
‘Yes you can, come on you looking stunning!’  
‘No I don’t I look like a man in women’s clothing.’  
‘Firstly there’s nothing wrong with men in women’s clothing and secondly hold still or I’m going to get eyeshadow in your eye!’

I sighed and pushed him away lightly. ‘Daniel I’m not sure about this I feel like I’m back to day one all over again...’

‘Lou it’s going to be just fine, we’ve planned it and talked it out and we look perfect.’ Daniel was not comforting me, it wasn’t about how we looked per say; it was what we were doing.

‘Daniel this seems very new age and I’m not sure it’s for me, you want to make Armand so….amenable that he dominates us both; it doesn’t seem fun or healthy.’ I was uncomfortable with the thought, my understanding of domination was rape.

Daniel hugged me and kissed me kindly. ‘Lou domination is not abuse, submission is not automatic and unretractable consent; you can still say no to anything at anytime. We aren’t doing this out of malice or hate or anger, it’s the same as always it comes from love and it’s safe.’

It helped hearing that the rules were more or less the same but I still felt a little awkward. Daniel finished lacing his corset and took me by the hand.

‘Any questions before we go?’  
‘You said that there’s a word for if I don’t want to do something or stop…’  
‘Oh right! It’s “down” is you want to say you don’t like something and it’s “down boy” if you want to stop.’

I eyed Daniel suspiciously. ‘Armand knows these phrases and what they mean?’

‘Yes Lou.’ He waited patiently for me to take my first steps towards the door and we walked out hand in hand, creeping to our bedroom where Armand was in a mortal sleep.

Daniel opened the door silently and we slipped inside, our stocking covered feet not making a sound on the floor. Daniel didn’t shut the door until we were on our knees facing our lover. The door shutting with a snap woke Armand and he turned over to look at us.

He sat up and stared with a shocked expression. I knew we must have looked odd, with our corsets, booty shorts, garters and stockings, and of course the cuffs and our collars. All covered with the sheer white gowns that left nothing to the imagination. Armand looked pleased however, his eyes darkened and he seemed to undress us both with those eyes.

‘What is this?’ He murmured appreciatively.

Daniel smiled and lowered himself slowly onto all fours, beginning the crawl to his maker. ‘Whatever do you mean master?’

Armand’s breath hitched as he realized what this game was, master and servant, and he swung his legs to put his feet on the floor; remaining seated on the edge of the bed. I remained by the door on my knees, Daniel had suggested I crawl when called for, so I got to watch the show. Daniel reached Armand quickly considering how slowly he moved.

‘You look incredible…’ Armand said against his lips. ‘I assume you roped Louis into this?’

‘I didn’t rope him, he agreed of his own accord…’ Daniel said innocently, looking at me over his shoulder. ‘Didn’t you Louis?’

I shivered from the cold or nerves I wasn’t sure. I nodded, throat too dry to speak. My face was red, I’d watched Daniel’s ass as he crawled across the floor and could see the appeal if it was done gracefully. They were both looking at me, Armand looked concerned.

‘Are you alright Louis?’ He asked, breaking the game for a moment to check in.

Again I nodded. ‘Yes master…’

Armand smiled at me. ‘You know the safe words?’

I nodded. He nodded, reassured, and turned his attention back to Daniel who had lifted his shirt and started sucking bruises onto his soft abdomen. Daniel pushed his makers shirt off and they met in a rough kiss. I could smell the blood passing between them and I keened softly against my will, I wanted to join them.

Daniel gave me a sly smile and opened Armand’s pants, freeing his maker and taking him into that warm moist cavern. Daniel made the most obscene suckling noises and moaned wantonly. Armand fisted his fingers in Daniels hair and pushed him further down the length of his arousal. He gasped and thrust up and purred words of praise.

‘You like this Daniel? You’re good at it, I love it when you graze me with your fangs. Such a good little submissive….’

Daniel guided Armand’s trousers off his legs and dropped them on the floor, never taking his mouth away from its work. Armand pushed him away and looked at me, Daniel turned to look at me, sitting with his left side against Armand’s right leg.

‘Louis…’ Armand crooned my name temptingly. 

I didn’t know what to do, I knelt there frozen, looking between them, looking at Armand in all his glory. A warm wave of desire passed over my ears and neck, down my spine, making me shiver.

‘Come here Louis…’ Armand coaxed me.

Slowly I ran a hand up my thigh, I placed it on the ground in front of me, and lifted my hips as I placed the other hand further ahead. They stared raptly, I tried to keep the blush from my cheeks and do as Daniel had taught me, it seemed to be having an effect.

Armand gripped himself tightly, mouth dropping open and a pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. I ducked my head sheepishly, realizing he was trying to hold back his finish. I made it finally and I knelt in front of him with my hands laced on top of his left knee. I looked up at him through my lashes and he stroked my cheek softly.

‘You look beautiful Louis…’ He kissed me as a reward.

Daniel chipped in slyly. ‘What would you have us do master? We are at your beck and call….’

‘Get on the bed.’ Armand moved back to sit against the headboard, indicating we must settle in the middle of the bed.

‘Would master like a little show?’ Daniel said innocently. ‘We’d like to put on a little show…’

Armand nodded his assent and Daniel and I began to kiss; my hands reaching to sit on his shoulders and his hands gripping my hips. Daniel untied my gown and pushed it off gently, I did the same for him. We got onto our knees and Daniel pulled me closer, wrapping his arm around me securely. Our kissing stopped and he pressed our foreheads together looking at me meaningfully as his hand squeezed my derriere.

Daniels shorts had a small belt on them and he had clipped a bottle of lube to it. I exhaled nervously and kissed his cheek, giving him permission to go ahead. He slipped my shorts down to my knees and then lifted me with an arm around my hips to remove them the rest of the way. I was left in my stockings, garter, cuffs, collar and corset.

‘Good Louis…good….’ Armand rewarded me and I looked at him and saw his sitting calmly watching us, a hand wrapped around the base of his desire.

Daniel meanwhile had gotten lube onto his hand and placed it between my cheeks slowly. I spread my legs and hid my face in the junction between his neck and shoulder. His fingers stroked and pressed gently.

‘Louis look at me, I want to see your face when he does it…’ Armand purred and I shyly turned my face to look at him, still resting my head on Daniels shoulder, my arms wrapped around his chest for comfort.

Daniels index finger pressed again and this time I tensed as I felt the invasion. I bucked against Daniel, trying to move away from his finger as it pressed inside me. Armand was quick to try and calm me.

‘Relax Louis you’re alright…it doesn’t hurt, focus and feel it.’ Armand reassured me, seeing the anxiety on my face. 

Daniel continued when he felt me relax and I tried to focus on the feeling. It was no worse than Armand’s tongue inside me, it was smaller and I felt safe in that knowledge. It didn’t hurt at all and when Daniel finally had his finger all the way inside me I discovered a reason why it was better than Armand’s tongue. Daniels finger stroked over that spot I’d read about and I arched against him, not sure if I wanted to pull away or push down.

Daniel didn’t let up, he started to pump his finger into me, brushing that spot with every thrust. I moaned and pressed down finally, wanting him to move faster. My nails scraped across the skin of his back and I ground against him. I felt the strongest desire to be filled and have that spot massaged endlessly, it felt amazing.

‘Daniel…’ I whimpered. ‘Please, more, I want more.’

Daniel looked me in the eye and brushed his middle finger against my entrance, trying to suss out if that was what I meant. I nodded and pushed back, pleading with my eyes. His arm tightened around my waist and he pressed in with the second finger, that burned a little and I squeezed his arms to let him know to hold still. I adjusted my stance and tried to breathe through this new sensation. It stung, it felt different, Daniels fingers weren’t malleable like Armand’s tongue; they were rigid and stretched me differently to Armand’s perversion.

When I finally felt relaxed around his fingers I nodded to let him know he could move again. Two fingers still hurt a little but Daniel moved slower now, feeling how tight I was despite my desire. Armand was murmuring words of encouragement and praise while he pumped himself.

‘That’s it, you both look so beautiful together, I want you now.’ Armand growled at them.

I looked at him and with a confidence I didn’t know I possessed I spoke in a sultry voice. ‘Do you want to unwarp us master?’

‘Lie down against the pillows both of you.’ He ordered us, Daniel and I were quick to comply.

Daniel slid his fingers out of my body gently and we crawled to the pillows, turning and collapsing onto our backs. Armand started with me, untying my corset and tossing it aside, he kissed down my chest, nipping at a nipple and finally kissing my lips, letting a few drops of blood pass between us. He turned his attention on Daniel and untied his gown, followed by his corset, then finally pulling the booty shorts off.

‘Look at you both, my perfect lovers, all ready and waiting; so needy for me…’ Armand looked very satisfied as he eyed us up and down. ‘I wonder if I can make you even more desperate for me….Daniel get on your all fours.’

Daniel didn’t miss a beat he was up on all fours immediately and Armand turned to me. He kissed me softly and whispered in my ear. ‘Don’t look away, and don’t touch yourself, you are not to cum until I say so.’

I was panting as I imagined what was to come, Armand was really setting the mood for us. He shifted to kneel behind Daniel and coated his fingers in the lube. Armand wasn’t shy about putting two fingers into Daniel immediately, dragging a startled moan from the young man. He pumped his fingers in and out fast, and then as Daniel seemed about to finish he would slow down to a snail’s pace. Daniel was whining, pushing back and begging Armand to stop teasing him.

Armand removed his fingers and nudged Daniel so the boy fell over and lay on his side, facing me. Armand looked at me and raised a pleased eyebrow at my leaking interest. He kissed me and stroked his fingers lightly over my abdomen. ‘Good little sub…do you like watching your master dominate your companion?’

I could barely squeak an answer. ‘Ye-yes master….’

‘Then I’m sure you’ll enjoy this…’

Armand grabbed Daniels right thigh and positioned it on his left shoulder, and straddled Daniels left thigh. I sat up onto my elbows to see what he meant to do. Armand paused and took my arm, lifting me up to sit beside Daniel where I could see the lube leaking out of him. Armand kissed me and told me to watch and not touch once again.

The next thing I knew Armand was inside Daniel, setting a brutal pace. Daniel turned his face into the pillows, wailing at Armand for more.

‘Master please! Harder, please don’t stop!’

This was only the second time I’d seen Armand take Daniel, and this time I wasn’t lost in the throes of orgasm, I was fully aware and watching Armand sliding in and out of Daniel. Daniel was leaking his spend on his stomach and the bedding, several hard shoves from Armand drove him over the edge and he wailed Armand’s name while he trembled through his toe curling experience.

Armand pulled out of him, still hard and turned to me. ‘On your knees little sub…’

I swallowed, thinking he would just finger me or use that glorious tongue once again, the thought made me shiver excitedly and I did as he told me to. Armand pushed my thighs further apart with his knees, he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his front against my back, his masculinity pressed to my cheeks. I panicked. This was all a ruse for them to take me, I thought, I’m not ready.

‘Down!’ I said quickly as Armand started to grind against me. 

He pulled away and looked at me. ‘Are you alright?’

‘Armand I’m not ready.’ I replied, feeling lightheaded. ‘Please don’t…’

Armand looked puzzled for a moment and then it seemed he understood what I meant. Daniel made a soft sound of realization.

Daniel and Armand exchanged looks, Armand moved back a bit further and Daniel moved closer. ‘He wasn’t going to do anything Lou, we promised you that we wouldn’t force you and we meant it….it’s not a trick or anything that’ll hurt.’

Daniel and Armand looked so calm and understanding I felt myself relax marginally, and I nodded slowly to show my understanding. Armand came back to me and spoke softly in my ear.

‘Are you comfortable to go back on your all fours or would you feel safer doing something else?’

In answer I returned to my position on my hands and knees and he covered me with his body again, kissing my shoulders and stroking my sides. ‘Good little sub, you have nothing to fear…relax…’

I relaxed under his gentle touches and he gripped me around the waist when he decided I was alright. His hardness pressed between my cheeks again, still slippery with lube for Daniel, and he ground against me. I shivered as he pumped against me as roughly as he’d pounded into Daniel. I heard him growling on the flesh between my shoulder blades. We both moaned when the tip of him caught against my entrance on one of his upward thrusts. His arms were tight around my waist and he was panting in my ear and kissing my back and neck wetly.

He pulled away suddenly and I whined at the loss, looking over my shoulder at him; feeling my throat tighten in fear as he covered himself in more lube. He rolled my stockings down to my knees and pressed my thighs together. He lay on my back again, gripping around my waist. His knees were on the outside of mine, keeping my legs together. I looked at Daniel in confusion and saw him stroking his newly revived member with a languid smile on his face.

I discovered quickly what Armand was up to. He pressed between my thighs slowly, groaning at the sensation of the warm, lube slickened flesh around his wick. I gasped as his tip dragged along the underside my own length as he pressed himself between my thighs. He set a slow pace, moaning and savouring the sensation while I enjoyed the feel of him brushing against me. Daniel was panting beside us, hand moving slowly in time with Armand. 

I tentatively squeezed my thighs around my lover and he moved his hands to press my thighs closer together, the tightness obviously feeling pleasurable. He snarled my name against my back and set a bone crushing pace, nipping and scraping my back with his fangs; driving me absolutely wild.

I wailed when I felt a tongue probing at the tip of my member, licking up the white fluid that was dripping off. I went down on my elbows, forehead resting on them so I could watch. Daniel was under me, his tongue mercilessly working the head and slit of my arousal for that sinful whiteness. He winked at me as he pressed roughly with the tip of his tongue against the slit.

Armand was still ploughing between my thighs, thrusts becoming longer and slower, but no less rough. He was soon to reach his end, his ejaculate spattered on Daniels left cheek and his nose. Daniel gasped and used his free hand to stroke the last few drops onto his tongue, licking his maker clean before returning to me. I had been edged enough and when Daniel wouldn’t stop going for my most sensitive spots I knew I wasn’t far from my finish.

Armand pressed a finger into me and stimulated that damned pleasure spot, making me writhe and shove myself down into Daniels mouth, which made him chuckle and start sucking in earnest while Armand continued to stroke my insides. I was certain I’d never released more, even when Armand was tonging me. Daniel sucked up and swallowed every last drop, his hand milking his second release onto his belly, which Armand moved to lick up.

Daniel and shifted to lay side by side while Armand knelt between us. He kissed us soundly, I moaned at the taste of Daniel in his mouth. Daniel still had Armand’s release on his face and I blushingly leaned over and licked it off, savouring the taste which I hadn’t done yet as I never went down on them. Armand lay down between us and we cuddled into his sides with his arms around us as we usually did after our pleasures.

‘Thank you both, that was incredible…..’ He said with a satisfied sigh. 

Daniel smiled at me and reached for my hand. ‘So how was your first experience of very incredibly soft S&M?’

I laughed and hid my face in Armand’s chest. ‘Daniel!’

‘I’m also curious to know, you wore lingerie, played the role of my little submissive and where did you learn how to crawl like that?’ Armand said, looking amused.

‘It was all Daniel.’ I stammered in embarrassment.

‘Never do that crawl again.’ Armand said seriously.

I felt my heart fall, thinking he didn’t like it. ‘I’m sorry…’

‘I’ve never been so close to disgracing myself if five hundred years!’ He said with a reassuring squeeze. ‘You are delectable my love….’

‘So? We’re still waiting for the verdict!? Do you like getting dominated?’

Daniel and Armand looked at me expectantly.

‘I don’t know….I don’t think I can answer after only one try, I think we should give it a few tries so I can make an informed decision.’ I said in that smarmy, sultry voice again. I kept doing that, I kept flirting without meaning too.

Armand raised an eyebrow and took his arm from around Daniel, moving to stand over me on his all fours.

‘Round two my precious one?’

I glanced down and felt myself die a little inside from nerves. ‘You’re quick!’

Daniel and Armand laughed softly and our night passed in a blur or steamy windows, sticky sheets and the bloodied kisses. I have grown beyond my imagining and I owe it all to these two men.


	15. Take It Easy With Me Please.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armand just wants to be close to his lovers, he's tired of violence and roughness. He's had enough of being the boss but damned if he can ever be the vulnerable one. Lucky he has two understanding lovers who just want to help him with his fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate doing this one big story, I really do. I get fewer readers when I post stories like this because it's a lot to slog through and it's hard to write a summary for a big story that draws people in. Can anyone write me a better description? Or just give me some comments to use in my summary?

Armand was still asleep when Daniel and I woke up, something that had been more and more common of late. Daniel took advantage of his sleep to talk to me about our recent tumble. Our little game we played with Armand a week ago. 

'So wanna do it again?' He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

I rolled my eyes at Daniels antics, he seemed to have sex on the brain constantly; something Armand and I teased him for constantly. 'I liked it a little, it felt different to just follow orders and give Armand leave to do whatever he wanted...'

Daniel smirked and leaned closer to me. 'Watching him rodger me was great too right?'

'Daniel!' I hissed at him. 'Must you be so vulgar?!'

My red face betrayed me and Daniel laughed, he kissed me deeply, straddling my lap and grinding against me. 'Kind makes you wanna try it doesn't it?'

'Daniel I already told you I'm not ready.'

He pulled away and sat across from me. 'Not what I meant but we can talk about that later. How did you feel about the rest of what happened?'

'I am never doing that crawl or wearing lingerie again.' I said quickly, wanting to make that clear.

Daniel pouted and made a disappointed sound, his eyes begging me. I hated it when Daniel made that face, I always lost whatever the fight was. I huffed in annoyance, rolled my eyes and nodded. 'Fine, on special occasions only!'

Daniel clapped excitedly and hugged me close. 'I knew you'd see it my way! What about what Armand did to you?'

'You mean between my thighs?' I asked, he nodded and waited with baited breath. 'It was good.'

I ducked my head shyly and he laughed. 'You're so cute when you're being all shy and embarrassed. I love that you're still so innocent after all we've done together.'

'I have never been innocent.' I was annoyed by the idea, I was a murderer and now a sinner in more ways.

'Okay Lou, if you say so.' He grinned at me and kissed my nose.

'Why do you always do that? You always kiss our noses.'

Daniel shrugged. 'It's nice, I like when it's done to me.' He climbed back on my lap and scratched lightly at my neck and chest. 'Now how about a little something something huh?'

I laughed and kissed his nose, making him giggle. 'You're insatiable, but no not tonight, I want to just relax and read a book in bed before we have to get up.'

Daniel pouted in mock disgust. 'I guess I'll just have to take care of myself then!'

'I guess so.' I replied neutrally as I picked up my book and began to read with him still in my lap.

Daniel huffed and sat with his arms crossed. I ignored him and he huffed again. He slowly began to rock against me and crooned my name temptingly.

'Lou....come play with me....'

'I said no Daniel, I don't feel like it.' I looked at him over my book and he sighed in defeat.

'It was worth a try.' He shrugged.

I smiled as he climbed off and looked at his sleeping maker. 'He's in mortal sleep.'

I looked up at Daniel and glanced over at Armand; it was odd for him to not wake as soon as the death sleep lifted. Armand had been sleeping a lot recently.

Daniel grinned and straddled his maker slowly. 'I can give him a good wake up call, he's being so lazy....'

Armand woke to Daniel sitting on top of him, nibbling his neck and whispering into his ear. I decided to not involve myself in the situation.

Armand wrapped his arms around Daniel and kissed him gently, more tender than I’d ever seen Armand. Daniel hummed into the kiss and lifted Armand’s shirt they separated to remove it. Daniel dove in for a rough kiss only for Armand to hold him back slightly to soften the kiss. Daniel frowned at his maker and leaned in to suck at his neck. Armand relaxed under him and squeezed his fledglings thighs, rubbing them slowly. Daniel telepathically asked me why Armand was being so slow. I replied that I didn't know and that he should ask if he want's to know.

‘Louis doesn’t feel like playing a game…’ Daniel nibbled his ear. ‘I do….wanna play with me boss? A rough pounding would be a great way to start the night…’

I saw Armand stiffen, and saw that Daniel hadn’t noticed. Armand’s eyebrows knitted together and he pulled away from Daniels demanding mouth.

‘Daniel…’ Armand uncomfortably pushed his fledglings chest.

Daniel crooned Armand’s name and pushed his makers hands away, trying to continue his necking. Armand was looking more agitated and I reached out to touch Daniels back, getting his attention.

‘Daniel I don’t want to.’ Armand said once Daniel was distracted.

It wasn’t like Armand to turn down sex. Daniel sat up looking horrified, he touched his makers face feeling for temperature.

‘Are you ill!? My boss would never forgo a rough romp in the sheets!’ Daniel laughed jokingly.

Armand pushed him off and shifted to get off the bed, putting his back to us and pulling his shirt back on. ‘I just don’t feel like it Daniel. I’m tired.’

Daniel gave me a hurt look, seeking support or guidance. I didn’t know what to do either, I was as lost as the fledgling in front of me. Armand was tense and clearly disturbed by something, he wasn't in the mood to share.

‘You just woke up Armand, are you sure you’re feeling alright?’ I stepped in on the fledglings behalf.

‘I just told you I’m tired!’ Armand snapped at me.

Daniels mouth dropped open and he stared wide eyed between us; clearly expecting a fight to break out as the tension in the room rose. I was angry and hurt as I replayed his words in my head.

I glared disapprovingly at him. 'That was unnecessarily hurtful Armand. It doesn't matter how you feel you don't speak to us like that.'

Armand cringed as his own words filtered into his ears. I could see the remorse in his eyes as he looked at me through his lashes apologetically.

‘I didn’t mean to snap Louis, I’m sorry…’

I felt the cold of icy daggers stabbing into my heart, he had never snapped at me, it wasn’t like him and it scared me as much as it hurt me. Something was wrong, Daniel and I exchanged a look, both knowing we had to say something and figure this out. We had been worried about him recently as he was always tired and was less and less willing to be intimate with us, leaving Daniel and I to each other.

Daniel tugged Armand back onto the bed. ‘Come here boss….I’m sorry I didn’t mean to push you, I thought you were just playing around….’

‘What’s the matter Armand?’ I said quietly, nervous and sad to see him so miserable.

Armand shook his head and shrugged, he didn’t want to answer.

‘Boss did I say something wrong?’ Daniel had clearly never seen Armand so subdued and quiet, he didn’t know what to do or think. ‘I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry!’

Armand stroked his arm comfortingly. ‘No fledgling you didn’t say or do anything, I’m not upset with you I’m just thinking too much. I don’t want any more violence or roughness, I just want to be close to you both and savour our love while I still have it….’

‘Why are you talking like this? Has something happened?’ I set my book aside and moved to sit beside him.

Armand leaned against me and hugged me. ‘I just want to have you close to me, I just want your love.’

‘You have it boss…’ Daniel hugged Armand and made eye contact with me over the older vampires head.

I bit my lip and Daniel frowned at me, asking with his eyes for me to say something to make this go away. Armand pulled away and stood up from the bed.

Daniel hesitated before kissing the back of Armand’s head. ‘Did something happen that we should know about Armand?’

Armand sighed shakily and his hand came up to wipe his face. Daniel and I squeezed him reassuringly and waited for him to speak.

‘I’ve been thinking a lot about the past…’

There it was, the conversation we had been hoping for. Daniel looked relieved and I felt my chest loosen.

‘I’ve been thinking about Marius and Santino in particular…about all that happened between them and myself and how it’s made everything today.’ Armand pulled out of our arms and looked between us. ‘I don’t mean to worry you, I’m just feeling a bit raw and vulnerable and I don’t know how to handle it….’

‘You don’t need to handle it Armand, we’re your partners, we are here for you in moments like this.’ I rubbed his back. ‘You can tell us anything, we won’t think less of you or judge you…’

‘There’s just a lot going on in my head, I’m as afraid as you are that I’ll become boring to you both.’ He glanced up at me. ‘I share your fears more than you realize, it’s why I haven’t pushed you. I was surprised when you let me play master the other day, I couldn’t have let either of you do it.’

‘That’s not your fault, it’s Marius’ fault and we know that.’ Daniel said curtly, he wasn’t shy about expressing his dislike of Marius. ‘We don’t expect you to come right over a few months Armand, we have eternity. We haven’t tried again, you and I…’

It was my turn to be confused and I stared at them waiting for an explanation. Armand avoided our eyes, tracing the patterns on the bedspread instead. Daniel sighed when Armand wasn’t forthcoming.

‘We’ll try again when you’re feeling better….do you want to talk about Marius and Santino?’

Armand shook his head. ‘I don’t need to talk about them, they’re passed and they can’t break me any further than they already did. I’m just hoping that this lasts, we’re just starting to flourish and I can’t lose you…’

Daniel scowled and turned Armand’s face to look him in the eye. ‘Why the hell would this come to an end? We love you no matter what happened in your past.’

Armand raised an eyebrow and looked at his hands in his lap. ‘What about things in my present?’

We were silent, not sure if we were about to hear a dark secret. Daniel looked suspicious and angry and I decided to speak before he could say something brash.

‘What do you mean?’ I hedged curiously. ‘Is there something happening now?’

Armand looked at me squarely. ‘Answer my question.’

I was taken aback, this was just odd, he looked so serious and I caught a glimmer of fear in his eyes as I took too long to answer.

‘Armand nothing will make us hate you, leave you or judge you.’ I spoke firmly, trying to reassure him and myself.

He nodded, shoulders sagging in relief. Daniel still looked angry and he snapped at Armand.

‘Are you going to share your little secret?’

‘There is no secret to share.’ Armand glared between us. ‘Drop it, it was just a question.’

Daniel was about to snarl and I grabbed and squeezed his hand behind Armand’s back; I warned him to not push any harder.

‘I’m alright, I just have a lot on my mind of late and I only needed to have some quietness, some softness….’ Armand said firmly as he got off the bed again and walked away, he pulled a jersey from the cupboard and left us alone.


	16. Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Louis finally get a chance to discuss Armands recent episode of uncharacteristic honesty and fear. Daniel reveals what he knows of the situation to Louis and Louis decides enough is enough, it's time to call the big guns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I get a lot of hits on these stories and not a lot of kudo's or comments, and it's sad because I work hard to make good story lines and keep things in the correct order etc. I just want to thank the few of you who have been so loyal to the two series Indecency and Decent Moments, I really appreciate you guys, your comments really make my day and keep me writing. Some of you only comment occasionally but it means the world! Shout out to you guys! <3 <3
> 
> SweetRea, Elliesamanddeanrgirl, starshine_shimmyshufflesmile, Rebness, Evilida, Princeofnothing, HidetheSilverware (alexa_dean), YourGreenEyedMonster (JadedCreole)

‘Well Armand’s vanished once again in a totally not suspicious way; out the bedroom window.’ Daniel sat heavily beside me and took my hand.

I sighed worriedly and leaned against the younger man. ‘I wish he would tell us what’s going on….’

‘He won’t until it gets too much whatever it is…’

Daniel was more invested than I was in the conversation but I had to admit it was important, I felt I was betraying Armand somehow by talking about him behind his back.

‘So how do you feel about what he said the other night?’ Daniel sat cross legged on the couch facing me, he looked expectant and I groaned.

I should have known he would pounce as soon as Armand left us alone. ‘I don’t know what to make of it; I’ve rarely seen him so open. The last time must have been during our first few years together, when I continually left him cold and alone, he confronted me one night and I had no words.’

Daniel wasn’t satisfied. ‘Do you think something is going on? Has he said anything to you? Have you noticed anything?’

I felt suspicion bubbling in my gut. ‘Daniel what do you know? Did something happen that you haven’t told me?’

Daniel looked uncertain, he eyed me nervously and shifted in his seat. ‘It started when you and Armand were in the bath that night, there was a message from Marius on the answering machine….’

This couldn’t be good, Marius was a bad influence at the best of times and downright damaging at the worst. If Armand was getting tangled up in another of Marius’ games it wouldn’t end well.

‘What did he want?’ I didn’t want to hear the answer.

‘He thanked Armand for meeting with him, said he enjoyed it and looked forward to doing it again.’ Daniel shivered as he remembered the message. ‘I didn’t ask Armand about it or tell him. I kept it to myself. Then Lestat called one night looking for you when you and Armand were on your date and he told me Armand was supposed to be meeting Marius, and he put emphasis on the fact that it was a repeat meeting. He didn’t explain what was going on and I didn’t tell Armand about that either. A few nights later he came home after we went to sleep and when we woke he wouldn’t explain where he was the night before.’

It was all piling up, I even skipped over the fact that Lestat was looking for me. I felt myself looking back and realized Armand had disappeared a lot over our relationship, often coming home tired and needing a nap. I remembered the night he had refused to say why he’d come home so late, we had been worried sick but neither of us could dare go out so close to dawn.

‘You think he’s been meeting with Marius?’ I whispered, my throat swollen and my heart paining. ‘Do you think they’re…they’re lovers?’

Daniel grimaced and shook his head to rid himself of the thought. ‘I doubt it, at least….I don’t think Armand would do it willingly with Marius. You know he has that stupid old mind set of slaves and masters in the blood….I don’t know what to do, I’m scared and I’m worried he’s getting hurt….’

I thought about it for a moment and it clicked in my head that there was someone we could call.

‘Armand and Allesandra are close aren’t they?’ I asked Daniel quickly.

He nodded uncertainly. ‘Yea I think so, why?’

I grabbed my cell phone from the bedside table and searched my contacts for the number I needed. Daniel looked at my phone as I dialled the number and put the device on speaker.

It seemed to ring forever but finally it was picked up. ‘Hello? Louis?’

‘Hello Allesandra, I’m sorry to disturb you I hope this isn’t a bad time?’ I said, not sure what I was going to say but knowing it needed saying.

Allesandra replied slowly. ‘No it’s fine, I’m not doing anything. Is everything alright?’

Daniel and I looked at each other and I gestured for him to speak. ‘Not really, we wanted to know if you’ve spoken to Armand recently?’

‘Doesn’t he live with you? Why not ask him directly?’ She was clearly puzzled but we could hear the mounting anxiety.

‘We can’t, it’s complicated….have you heard from him? Or from Marius?’ I repeated Daniels question.

There was silence and I thought the phone had been dropped; Daniel shook his head and pointed out the timer which still measured the active call. Allesandra was simply not speaking.

‘I will be there tomorrow night. I don’t like that you’re calling to ask me this and you aren’t explaining why.’

I panicked thinking she’d hang up on us. ‘No Allesandra! You don’t understand! Armand can’t know we have called to ask you, we think he’s hiding something and we think Marius is involved. I thought he would have confided in you if anyone…..’

A sigh came through the speaker. ‘He hasn’t been in contact with me for some time now, I’ve been worried but I assumed he was simply busy with your little menage. It’s entirely possible Marius has his ugly nose in this and is somehow interfering with Armand but in what way or to what extent I really can’t tell you…’

‘We appreciate your help Allesandra, we’re worried about him, a lot has been happening….’ Daniel said, he was completely unable to keep the sad lilt from his voice.

Allesandra demanded an explanation and Daniel and I explained all we had seen and heard. We told her about the conversation we had with Armand and how odd he was acting the past three nights since. She was disturbed by what we were saying.

‘I’m coming to New York, I’ll stay out of the way and out of sight as far as possible. I’ll try get to the bottom of it. So don’t you worry about Armand….if I see hide or hair of Marius I’ll take care of it.’ She tried to reassure us as our elder.

We thanked her profusely and ended the call. Daniel and I couldn’t conceal our relief, at least someone would be able to help if something was going on. In the meantime we had to wait and watch our secretive lover.


	17. Pain to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Louis catch Armand out the night after his brutal rape by Marius and they finally learn the truth.

Daniel and I slept on the rug beside the bedroom couch, warm in front of the fire and both lost in thought about our lover. Armand had come home rumpled, tired and smelling of something I hadn’t inhaled in months.

Daniel and I woke before Armand and sat talking quietly, watching him slip from death sleep to mortal sleep.

‘I’m really worried; did you see his face last night?’ Daniel asked. ‘He went full on melt down…’

I nodded and stroked a strand of hair behind Armand’s ear. ‘I saw….but did you smell him?’

Daniel cocked his head to the side curiously. Gestured to Armand wordlessly telling Daniel to smell him. ‘That’s Lestat’s cologne, I’d recognise it anywhere.’

‘Maybe Armand just has the same cologne?’ Daniel tried to reason with me.

‘No, Lestat had it made especially for himself, there’s no one on earth with the same cologne…’

Daniel frowned and clawed at his face miserably. ‘So now Lestat is in on it too? What the actual hell is going on?’

‘I don’t know, but I’m sure Armand will wake up soon…’ I sighed, turning my eyes back to the sleeping vampire, he looked so innocent and vulnerable.

Armand was hurting, that much was blatantly obvious, but we could do nothing unless he told us the issue. I hoped Allesandra would be able to help us, she would know what to say.

‘I feel more and more that he’s willingly going to them….’ Daniel confided in a small voice, face warped in shame as he spoke. ‘I know I said I doubt he’d do it willingly but now with Lestat being involved with all their history? I don’t know anymore….’

I realized that he had been feeling set aside, he was feeling betrayed and hurt by Armand’s silence and all the new evidence that kept coming up. I took Daniels hand in my own and squeezed comfortingly.

‘I don’t think Armand would cheat on us Daniel, it’s not who he is, and you heard him the other night; he is terrified of losing us, he won’t risk it….not on purpose…’ I tried to reassure him but Daniel stared at Armand and ignored me.

I felt a flash of annoyance at Daniel, who was he to judge Armand like that? He didn’t know what Marius and Lestat were capable of; he didn’t know how deeply the toxins ran in their veins. The thought snapped me out of my anger and I softened. It wasn’t Daniels fault that he didn’t know; he was young and tried to hope for the best. I was being terribly unfair by expecting him to think any differently, I knew how the situation looked, I knew he had his own insecurities. My job was to take care of him while Armand was down for the count.

Daniel sighed and got up he gently started peeling off Armand’s clothing. ‘He needs a bath, I can’t stand that smell on him any longer.’ He hissed angrily.

I didn’t interfere, I understood how Daniel felt and I couldn’t argue with him when I shared his feeling. I hadn’t needed this reminder of my makers existence. I watched with my brows knitted together as Armand didn’t even stir. Daniel turned towards me and I felt the apology flow from him, he’d never meant to upset me.

‘Please go open the taps so long while I try to wake him up…’

I stood immediately and went to the bathroom. I positioned the stopper in the drain and opened that taps of the bathtub, filling it with steaming hot water. I poured the sweet smelling bubble bath into the water and let myself drift into thought. Lestat was in New York, or at least he had been with Armand the night before. I wondered if David was with him or if he was alone. I wondered why he was here. If he would try to see me or talk to me, I wondered if he had changed.

The tub filled and I turned off the taps, my thoughts were cut off suddenly by Daniel yelling from the bedroom. I ran out to see what was going on and found Daniel shaking Armand by the shoulders violently.

‘Your butt and thighs have cum on them, what the hell were you doing? I can guarantee that sure as shit wasn’t me or Louis. I’m sick of the lies, the secrets!’ Daniel was crying and Armand stared at him agog.

‘Daniel I can explain!’

Daniel looked even more furious at Armand’s words. ‘I fucking hope so! Do you have any idea what you’ve been doing to us? How worried we’ve been? I thought we agreed to never lie to each other, to never hurt each other! And you go and- and what?- fuck around with Marius and Lestat? You promised me!’ Daniel choked. ‘You promised me you’d never.’

‘Daniel!’ I snapped, pulling Armand from his grasp and grabbing Daniel. ‘Calm down, let him explain, I know you’re worried I know you’re upset. This is not the way to go about this!’

Daniel wrapped his arms around me for comfort and I tried to sooth him while keeping my eyes on Armand. I watched as his emotions flickered across his face; anger, hurt, shame, fear. I treid to sooth him with my mind, but he was locked up tight and wouldn’t let me in. When I was sure Daniel had calmed down I pushed him away and took both of their hands.

‘Let’s go bath, relax and talk peaceably.’ I gave Daniel a stern look but found him staring at the ground.

Armand too was looking at the ground as I led them to the bath. Once we were submerged in the water I reached to stroke my hand up and down Armand’s back, I tipped his head back in the water and washed his hair clean while Daniel sat silent and despondent on the step.

‘Armand?’ I said when it seemed no one was going to speak. ‘Please just tell us the truth….’

Armand looked at me through his lashes, red tears already on his cheeks. ‘I don’t want you to hate me…’

‘I wonder if you thought of that before-!’ Daniel started to snarl.

‘Daniel be quiet and patient or go away.’ I said firmly. ‘Being angry will not solve the issue.’

Daniel huffed, but softened and looked at Armand neutrally. Armand couldn’t make eye contact with Daniel and I wondered about Daniels earlier words, I wondered what the promise had been.

Armand took a deep breath and explained how Marius had been pursuing him straight after they arrived in New York, he had threatened Louis and Daniel to keep Armand compliant and the boy hadn’t known what to do. He explained how Marius had first sexually assaulted him, how he hadn’t felt it, he had switched off and couldn’t really remember what happened. Daniel had stiffened when he heard Armand’s account of that night, he swallowed hard and I caught him move as if he would approach us but he stopped himself and crossed his arms over his chest protectively.

Armand told us of the subsequent meetings where Marius would meet him, kiss him, undress him, drain him of his blood. He timidly told us of the most violent attack which occurred after the date we had been on. I covered my mouth and shut my eyes tightly remembering that date and the conversation we’d had about Marius.

Armand quickly tried to placate me. ‘I don’t blame you! I knew about Marius’ expectation before I had set up our date. I’d known it was a risk but I was trying to get out of the situation without involving you both. I thought if he saw how much you meant to me he would leave you alone….’

I held up a hand and shook my head. ‘Armand I’m not playing a blame game, I’m upset because it could have been avoided, and I’m upset because you could have said something.’

Armand radiated guilt and sorrow but I pressed him to continue. He told us about Bianca and how he had hoped she would help him. He told us that Marius had called and told him he needed to apologise. Armand told us through sobs how he had hoped things would be put right, that he and Marius might have the chance to be healthy for once. He’d hoped all the ugliness and pain would be behind them at last.

‘He lied to me on the phone…’ Armand whispered.

Daniel and I looked at each other, wide eyed and both feeling terror building in our guts. Daniel shut his eyes and looked away, pain written across his face; his whole body tight and braced as though for impact. It was up to me to be strong in that moment; I knew it and I took a breath. I put an arm around our older lover and rubbed his back kindly.

‘Tell us what happened….’ I didn’t really want to hear it, neither did Daniel.

Armand explained in a whisper how he had met Marius and they had spoken. He had tried to warm his maker up to his newfound feelings of safety, acceptance, and love. Marius had turned the conversation dark unexpectedly.

‘He forced me to the ground…’ Armand started to choke on his words. ‘And he-’

Armand hid his face in his hands and shook his head, clearly too emotional to speak. I hugged him tightly and tried to calm him, whispering to him that he was safe and we were with him. Armand started to gasp for air and Daniel and I stared at each other in confusion. Armand’s hands moved and covered his ears, nails digging into his scalp. He let out a low wail and continued to inhale sharp intakes of air, he wasn’t breathing out. Daniel quickly dropped all his reservations and came to help me.

‘Boss you have to breathe!’ Daniel begged his maker. ‘Calm down! Please!’

Daniel cupped Armand’s face and turned him so they could face each other. I released my hold on him and gave him space. Daniel stroked his cheeks and pet his hair until Armand finally started to force air out of his lungs and his breathing eased gradually. When Armand was back to a regular breathing pattern he appeared listless and empty, he stared at Daniel blankly. We thought he wouldn’t speak again, that it had been too much for him.

‘He raped me in the mortal and vampire sense.’ Armand suddenly intoned emotionlessly. ‘He held my face against the ground, tore my clothes off and raped me. He said I lied to Bianca and disgraced his name. He said it wasn’t rape. He said-’

Daniel kissed his makers nose and stared with wide eyes into those empty brown orbs. ‘What did he say?’

‘Next time I disobey him it will be you in my place.’

The silence was palpable. Daniel and I seemed to be holding our breath while Armand sat between us, an empty statue; hollow and disconnected from the world around him.

‘I can’t believe him!’ Daniel hissed suddenly. ‘I’ll rip his lungs out!’

Armand seemed to snap into himself and his emotions returned from wherever they had gone. ‘No Daniel! You won’t do anything. I-….I deserved it…’

I was gobsmacked. I had never expected to hear Armand say such a degrading thing about himself. I knew he was flawed and had never recovered from the traumas of his past, but I never knew it went as deep as that. Daniel spoke before I could and his words made everything fit together in my head.

‘I’ve told you a thousand times you never deserved anything that happened to you.’ He said lowly. ‘No one deserves to be beaten, raped, abandoned, and belittled. Least of all you! You are one of the kindest people I know Armand…..’

Armand had a look of wonder on his face. He couldn’t quite believe what Daniel was saying. I chimed in while I had the chance.

‘He’s right Armand, you don’t deserve that, you never have and never will. You are a good person who has had terrible things happen. Through it all you’re wonderful, we love you…’

Armand scoffed and climbed out of the bath. He began to dry himself and Daniel and I followed suit. We dried in silence and went to our bedroom. Armand stared at the bed for a moment before returning to the couch he had slept on. We sat on the rug at his feet and the three of us savoured the warmth of the fire.

‘You’ll leave me now…’ We almost didn’t hear the words they were breathed so softly.

Daniel and I looked up sharply and glared at him. ‘Absolutely not!’ We said together.

‘How could you think that?’ Daniel demanded to know. ‘Don’t you remember what we said the other day?’

‘I’m not who you thought I was the other day.’ Armand kept his eyes on the fire. ‘I’m destroyed and not worth your love.’

‘That’s stuff and nonsense!’ I said gently. ‘Marius was lying to you and you know that full well….you don’t mean less to us because you’ve been with someone else, especially since you didn’t go willingly.’

Armand turned on his side and held a pillow to his face. Daniel and I were quick to sooth him when we realized he was crying.

‘Everything hurts.’ He confided brokenly.

Daniel and I wrapped him up in our arms and did what we could.

‘Do you need blood, are you still injured?’ Daniel asked quickly.

Armand shook his head. ‘I’m healed. It still hurts…’

‘Come to the bed Armand, you’re freezing cold and you can’t be comfortable on this couch.’ I tried to coax him.

Daniel and I tried to lift him but he wouldn’t let us budge him. ‘I can’t sleep there, not now.’

‘Why?’ I looked at Daniel quizzically, he shrugged at me; equally as confused as I was.

Armand replied to quietly for us to understand and we had to ask him to repeat himself several times before we heard him. ‘I’m tainted; I won’t ruin our space with my filth.’

Daniel looked ready to rip Armand off the couch but I stopped him with a hand on his wrist. I told him telepathically to leave it, that Armand didn’t need any more manhandling right now. Daniel sighed and sat heavily on the rug again; he rested his head on the couch by his maker’s chest and fell silent. I watched over them as they passed into a mortal sleep, I was reeling from the nights events. The story was not yet complete however and I knew there was more pain to come.


	18. Apathy of Substitution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis calls his old flat looking for Lestat but find a bitter and hurting David instead who is all too willing to tell the hurtful truth

The night after their discovery I woke before my partners and made my way downstairs to the parlour, where I curled up in front of the fire. My head was overflowing with thoughts and feelings. Armand had truly been through the wars, again, and as usual he tried to handle it alone when he didn’t have to. I wanted to stop him, I wanted him to come to us, I thought Daniel and I were approachable; I felt nothing was too taboo for us to talk about.

I huffed angrily as I thought about what Marius had done, I had never really spent much time with the Roman, and I had never thought much of him one way or the other; now I was sure I hated him. I was angry with Armand as well for not coming to us with his problem, I understood why he hadn’t but we would have done something, we could have figured out a solution if he had come to us. We could have found a way that wouldn’t put our lives at risk.

I was angry with Daniel for keeping Marius’ little clues a secret from me, I couldn’t fathom why he wouldn’t tell me and I felt he had kept us from resolving the issue sooner. The person I was most angry with was myself, that I never made the effort to try and talk to Armand alone where he may have confided in me; that I didn’t act sooner on my gut feeling.

The mystery of Lestat’s involvement bugged me now, the question hadn’t been asked the night before; we were so concerned with Marius’ cruelty that we neglected to ask about my maker. I wasn’t sure I would like the answer, I knew it wasn’t going to be a sordid affair with Armand; but what else would bring the blond to New York? Surely not me. I sighed and pulled my cell phone from my pocket and dialled the number for our flat.

The phone rang for so long I was going to hang up. David’s cultured British voice answered the call. ‘De Lioncourt and Talbot residence, David speaking.’

I swallowed around my unexpected jealousy. ‘Good evening David, is Lestat home?’

‘Louis?’ David sounded surprised to hear my voice. ‘No he isn’t, he disappeared before I woke up. How are you? Is everything alright?’

‘Do you know he was here in New York night before last?’

Silence on the other end of the line as David either reeled from shock or didn’t know if he should be honest. ‘I know he was there, I assume you know about Armand?’

I nodded although I knew he couldn’t see. ‘I know, he told us last night. He didn’t tell us why Lestat was here or what he had to do with it. So if you could be so kind as to let me know when Lestat will be home I’ll call later.’

David sighed tiredly. ‘Lestat will be home when he finishes disappointing Jesus.’

I felt anger and indignation spike my veins on Lestat’s behalf. ‘Trouble in paradise?’ I sneered vindictively; I didn’t appreciate David being so apathetic about Lestat.

‘Lestat came home last night and said he needs to speak with me on an urgent matter tonight, then when I wake he’s nowhere to be found and you are calling to speak with him.’ David was clipped and that apathy still poisoned his words; but I heard an undertone of resignation and sadness. ‘You tell me if there’s trouble in paradise….’

I was surprised and I faltered in my anger. ‘What do you mean? You think he came here to see me?’

‘Obviously he didn’t go to New York to watch Armand take it from Marius.’ David was still clipped and angry. ‘I know he went to see you because he told me he was going to see you. He was prevented from his goal only by hearing Armand screaming. He helped Armand get onto his feet when Marius left him. Gave him a bath and healed his injuries.’

I didn’t know what to say, I felt bad for poking at David’s nerves. ‘I shouldn’t have said anything, I apologise for hurting you…’

‘You aren’t the one hurting me Louis. We both knew this would happen eventually. Lestat has been hung up on you for over two hundred years, I’ve never competed with you and I never will. All I can ask is that you don’t rub my nose in it the way he tried to rub yours in our relationship.’

David sounded so defeated it unnerved me, I wasn’t trying to get Lestat back and I knew that if Lestat wanted me back he’d have come and taken me away while Armand was vulnerable.

‘I feel more and more like I’m just here to keep your spot warm until he wins you back, I feel more and more unwanted and used.’ David confided in a small voice, breaking the silence that had fallen between us. ‘I understand now how you felt when your relationship was crumbling.’

‘Lestat isn’t fighting with you like he was with me.’ I tried to reason. ‘You have always been able to give what I couldn’t…’

‘What if I told you he’s found something that he knows you can give him? Something other than the blood?’

That felt ominous, I felt my gut jerk down into my navel and I lost my breath for a moment. ‘He knows about the injections doesn’t he?’

David hummed agreeably. ‘He knows, he knows you are having sex with Armand and Daniel. He’s jealous that you’d let them have what he couldn’t. He wants to bring you into our bed when you leave Armand.’

I nearly gagged at the thought. ‘That can’t be true David! He wouldn’t do that to either of us.’

‘It doesn’t matter. I’m leaving him tonight. Lestat will never tell me the truth of how he feels and I’m done waiting for him.’ David said slowly.

‘David you can’t just leave him….I’m sure you’re just confused…’ I hurried to reassure my younger dark brother.

‘Were you confused Louis? Any of the times you left him?’ David said sharply, clearly not in the mood to go along. ‘You want me to stay with a man who loves someone else? You want him to pull you into our relationship when yours breaks up in light of what’s happened? You want him to make you bend under me? You want him to fuck you so hard that you scream and gag around my-!’

David was snarling into the phone, trying to hurt me, and succeeding. ‘Good night David!’

I hung up before he could answer me and I buried my face in my hands, pulling my knees to my chest. David had hurt me, not by being cruel, but by being honest. We both knew despite my refusal that Lestat wasn’t above forcing us together. We both knew he loved me, we both knew David had been brought in to replace me and punish me. I felt awful for advising him to stay, it was none of my business; besides that we both knew I was trying to keep them together so that Lestat would leave me in peace with my family. I was being selfish and thoughtless, punishing David for my own benefit.

Daniels hand settled on my shoulder and he drew me into a hug, I realized then I had been sobbing. Daniel pulled me into his lap and stroked my back to relax me. He had heard everything, he told me telepathically, David was out of line to talk to me like that no matter how he felt. But Daniel he was telling the truth, I know Lestat isn’t above such cruelty. Daniel didn’t understand, he didn’t know Lestat, I couldn’t hold his innocence against him.


	19. Advantage Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Louis take advantage of their empty flat while Armand and their friends are out for the night.....Louis has a first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just got a new job working as a spa manager and I'm not sure how often I'll be able to post but I swear I'll do my damnedest! I'm really enjoying writing this series and i really don't want to abandon it!

Allesandra’s arrival did not please Armand, but she too had heard him telepathically from across the country. It seemed others had heard him too. Pandora, Bianca, Gabrielle, Jesse, even Tarquin and Mona had all come to New York to help. Armand was furious when he woke one night to find myself and Daniel entertaining them in the parlour. I however was thrilled to have the reinforcements, especially as their presence seemed to deter Marius from returning.

‘I don’t need to be coddled, I’m not an invalid!’ He had shouted at us, his face beet red in embarrassment and anger. ‘Just because I’m a little hurt doesn’t mean you had to call in the cavalry! I’m fine! I’ll be fine!’

Allesandra had caught him in a hug and pulled him to sit on the couch with her. She held his head to her breast and stroked her fingers through his hair. Gabrielle sat on his other side running her fingers up and down his arm, surprising everyone in the room. Armand had broken down as soon as Allesandra spoke, his sobs pulling my heartstrings and cutting Daniels in half.

‘We love you and we are here for you, you won’t be alone this time….’

Daniel and I were grateful to have them in our home to comfort him, to give him neutral ground to confide in as he couldn’t with us. It became apparent a week later that there were others in New York; Mael, Khayman, Fareed, Seth and Viktor and Rose.

I went out to meet them in a café to find out why they were skulking around the city rather than coming to us. I suppose I should have realized that men Armand barely knew wouldn’t be very welcome in light of everything. They were there to keep watch and guard New York from unwanted visitors while Armand was down for the count.

‘We’ve had to chase away many young ones who heard him, they’re curious as to what has happened and they won’t leave well enough alone.’ Seth told me casually as he wrapped his large hands around the coffee mug the waitress had just brought.

Fareed caught my eye and gave me an apologetic look. ‘I’ve denied Marius further access to the injections, he won’t be able to do this again.’

‘He won’t do this again because he will be punished for doing it in the first place.’ Viktor cut in abruptly. ‘We can’t leave him like this. He has done serious harm to one of our own; using old beliefs and laws to his advantage even as he denounces the laws that don’t suit him.’

I nodded in agreement, watching Lestat’s son, so very like his father and so very different at the same time. I missed Lestat in that moment and wished he was here to help as well. Lestat would be able to get Armand out of his slump, I was sure of it; he would antagonise him until he snapped out of it. I smiled as I remembered all their stupid little fights and disagreements, they were an odd pair really.

‘He’s wrapped up in his own troubles….’ Rose said gently, setting her hand on mine comfortingly. ‘He wouldn’t know what to do for Armand anyway…’

I knew this of course, but it wasn’t pleasant to hear. ‘Is David still with him?’ I asked tentatively.

Rose grinned and nodded enthusiastically. ‘Oh yes! They’re going for counselling actually!’

I blinked and stared wide eyed, looking to all of them for some sigh it was a joke. ‘Lestat is going for therapy?’ I looked at Rose suspiciously. ‘What is David holding over his head to get him there?’

‘Nothing.’ Viktor laughed. ‘HE was actually going for sessions without David for a while, then David was getting really unhappy and Lestat decided to do something about it.’

Viktor shrugged like it was nothing important but I couldn’t believe my ears. Had Lestat actually admitted he needed help? He actually sought it out on his own? If so then I was impressed, and happy for David above all else; they deserved to be happy. I was happy Lestat was having the opportunity to grow as I had.

The rest of our conversation was light-hearted and I enjoyed seeing them all again even though I wasn’t well acquainted. It felt good to be out of the house and among others who knew what I needed as well as what Armand needed.

They remained on the outskirts, keeping the city well-guarded and refusing to come and stay in our home; while the women and Quin took care of Armand, Daniel and myself. Daniel and I didn’t need much caring for, but they gave us a break when we needed it.

‘I appreciate them being here, but at the same time Armand is kind of getting better?’ Daniel said sometime in the second week.

‘Have you seen him spacing out?’ I asked Daniel exasperatedly. ‘He is disassociating completely for hours at a time, he’s on autopilot most of the night. He isn’t alright and he has far to go.’

Daniel cringed and hugged me around my waist, hands sliding under my blazer to grip my shirt. He nuzzled his face in under my chin and sighed shakily.

‘I just want him to feel better, I feel so useless….even Gabrielle is doing a better job helping him than I am!’

I knew then what it was about, Daniel felt he wasn’t of use to his maker, our demon lover was slipping because Daniel couldn’t reach him; at least that was how Daniel felt.

‘Daniel he’s going to have ups and downs….it’s no one’s fault, we have to expect it…’

Daniel lifted his face to nip and kiss my throat. ‘Daniel we can’t, not now….’

‘Why not?’ Daniel said angrily, pulling away with a scowl on his face. ‘Don’t you think you’d feel better? Louis I don’t know what to do with myself, I’m so angry all the time-!’

‘Daniel!’ I grabbed him in a hug. ‘Calm down, it’s not something personal; against you, it’s just that we have company downstairs….and there’s no telling how Armand will feel about it…’

Daniel huffed into my shoulder and held onto me for dear life, his hands sneaking under my blazer and untucking my shirt at the back. ‘They’re out hunting Lou, Quin and Mona took him hunting; they’re planning to see a movie with him afterwards. The others have gone to visit the guys on the borders of the city.’

I looked at him in surprise and found him smiling sadly at me. ‘I thought you’d appreciate some time alone to destress.’

I kissed him chastely and pressed our foreheads together. ‘I do appreciate it Daniel, don’t worry about that…’

Daniel slowly walked backwards to our bed and at the last minute turned and threw me down on my back, he jumped on me and kissed me roughly. I felt a pinch against my backside that I recognised as the injection and I sighed into the kiss as Daniel let a few drops of blood pass between us.

It wasn’t often that Daniel and I were intimate without Armand and if we were, it was never anything more than petting, usually in anticipation of Armand coming home to us.

‘Daniel….’ I sighed as we undressed each other slowly, kissing tenderly as we went.

Daniel ground down against me and I whimpered, it had been too long. Maybe Daniel had the right idea after all. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and bit his tongue. He became more hurried in undressing us. I squeaked in surprise when he grabbed me by the backs of my thighs and pushed me further onto the bed.

He put his face against my ear and licked the shell of it. He straddled my, now that we were both bare and he rocked against me. ‘Wanna take the reins?’

I looked at him in confusion, stopping all movement to try and figure out what he meant. Daniel smiled coyly and took my hands; he guided them to his backside and prodded my fingers to spread his cheeks apart. I blushed as I realized that he meant for me to take him as Armand usually did. 

‘You mean-?’

Daniel grinned and nodded, putting his hands on my chest and rubbing my tensed muscles. ‘You’ve always been welcome to it, it’ll give you a chance to see how it’s done..’

I felt shy, it had been a while since we had done something new, our routine activities were all we had really needed for a few weeks now. ‘You’ll have to tell me how.’

Daniel went to the bedside cabinet and pulled out a bottle of lube, bringing it back to me and offering it to me. ‘Want me on my back?’

I shrugged uncertainly, holding the bottle to my chest with both hands like a child holds a cup. Daniel smiled and made the decision for me, he rolled over to lay on his back beside me and looked at me expectantly.

‘Come on then!’ He said playfully, reaching over to tweak one of my nipples. ‘You won’t get sucked in.’

I laughed and got onto my knees between his thighs. I felt very shy and sheepish as I looked down at him; he was so willing and calm I wasn’t sure how he managed it. He opened the bottle and poured the lube on my fingers. He guided my hand down, I resisted as my finger brushed that secret place. Daniel smiled and pulled me down for a kiss.

‘Relax Lou, it’s not rocket science. Tab A into Slot B!’ He laughed and tried to lighten the mood and ease my tension.

I ducked my head and looked at him through my lashes, glad to see his patient and kind eyes looking up at me. I took a breath and kissed him on the nose and then on his lips. Daniel really was an interesting character. He let go of my hand and waited while I stroked that furled skin with my lubed fingers, I looked him in the eye as I pressed lightly with my index finger. He grinned reassuringly and pressed down on my finger, making me gasp as he effectively impaled himself on my finger. Daniel rocked up and down on my finger and I was enthralled by how he felt around my finger. Daniel moaned and dropped his head back, eyes shut tightly.

‘Lou move, I’m ready for another one.’

His words jarred me into action and I looked at what I had to do next. My finger was inside him as far as it could go and I paused. Did I have to take it out and then put the two in together? Or did I just pressed the second finger in alongside the first? I looked at Daniel for help, feeling completely lost. Daniel smiled and pushed my hand back until just the tip of my index finger was inside him. He then pulled my hand forward, holding my two fingers together as he went.. I turned my hand over, palm up and curled my fingers slightly and pulled them almost all the way out before pushing back into him. Daniel was a mess as soon as I started.

‘Lou yes! You’re better at this than you think!’ He groaned at a rough thrust and picked up the forgotten bottle of lube. I continued my thrusting while he poured lube into his hand and reached to cup my sack and then stroking up to coat my erection in the aid.

I bucked in surprise and pleasure at his touch and he grinned lazily. ‘On my back or on my belly?’

He pushed my hand away and gripped my hips when I didn’t answer. He leaned up to kiss me as he coaxed me closer; his one hand sliding to grip me and guide me into his body. I think we both nearly disgraced ourselves. I lay down on him and panted against his shoulder for a moment as I savoured the feeling of him clenching around me. Daniel wiggled impatiently and used his heel to nudge my backside.

‘Louis move!’ He whined desperately while trying to do all the work himself.

I drew out and pushed back in, my arms framing either side of his head as I went. We kissed passionately as my movements became rougher. I sat up abruptly, surprising him as I lifted his hip onto my lap and I thrust with a new angle that made his toes curl against my lower back. I couldn’t believe I was doing this, I hadn’t thought of doing this with either of my lovers, why I didn’t know. It felt heavenly. Daniel wailed and begged under me and I knew it would be over for me before it was for him.

I proved myself right moments later and lay on him panting heavily, kissing him sloppily as I rocked into him, letting the last few pumps of my essence flow into him. Daniel keened under me, my belly had been rubbing his manhood as I’d rocked against him and the friction had sent him over the top. We lay sticky, tired, sated and very much in love on the bed. Daniel pushed me off once we got our breath back and he kissed me languidly.

‘You need to do that more often…’ Daniel said coyly stroking my chest. ‘For your first time pegging a guy you did good! You’re a real stud you know?’

‘Daniel must you be so vulgar!?’ I sputtered.

Daniel straddled me and bit my shoulder, drinking the precious rubies as they slid from the bite. ‘Round two?’

I laughed huffily as he gave me no further choice and we took advantage of our empty home.


	20. The High Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armand approaches his lovers with the plan to overcome his trauma, but will Daniel get on board or will it fall to Louis to meet his lovers half way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am buggered. With the new job I have gotten the flu, I have been hacking my lungs out for a week straight. And then I decide to further abuse myself when I went to the doctor and decided I may as well sort out my IUD. Don't let anyone tell you if it hurts or not. I was told it doesn't but I spoke blasphemous words today when I realized I'd been lied to; short story is everyone is different. Which oddly is the theme of this chapter.
> 
> I know the series started out light, but as I said when I started it I want to cover real life issues and feelings and experiences. I don't want this theatrical romance crap I used to write. I want real, and I want to raise awareness through my work. I want to educate people through my work. I know when I was eleven and read all those "Lemon" fanfictions it was a really bad influence and to this day it effects my life; I'm trying to educate people.
> 
> You have the right to say no, any time, consent is not something you can't take back, talking is vital, sex is awkward and embarrassing stuff happens during sex, sometimes things don't work for you, sometimes things you wouldn't try turn out to be very good for you. Most importantly you should have implicit trust and love with your partner, never go into something half assed. I'm done being a mom now! Enjoy the chapter!

Armand had been distant in the three weeks since Marius’ attack, and we couldn’t blame him for a second. He had been a closed off and silent shell of himself. Most distressing was that he avoided our room like the plague. So Daniel and I were very surprised when he approached us one night on the balcony of our bedroom.

‘Hey you….’ Daniel said slowly, unsure why Armand was there. ‘You okay? You need something?’

Armand was staring Daniel in the eye and said nothing for several moments. Daniel and I shifted awkwardly in our seats and tried to think of what to do. Armand took three purposeful steps towards Daniel and sat down on his lap. He looked like he was ready for war, I recognized his expression; he was expecting a fight.

Daniel smiled hopefully and held Armand lightly around the waist. ‘Are you feeling better tonight?’

I cringed at Daniels lack of tact, but Armand just smiled and leaned in to kiss Daniel. For the first time in three weeks Armand was in our bedroom. For the first time in three weeks he had willingly sought out physical contact. For the first time in three weeks he had initiated an affectionate gesture.

Daniel was as stunned as I was and Armand laughed at our expressions. ‘Don’t look so shell shocked, I do kiss you both.’

I looked at Armand and felt a wry smile split my face. ‘Indeed you do, we’ve missed it….’

Armand stood and approached me. He sat on my lap as he had done with Daniel. ‘I have missed kissing you both…’ Armand kissed me, not the chaste kiss he gave Daniel, a deeper and more passionate kiss.

I frowned and pushed him away gently, only for him to push back and steal another passionate kiss.

‘Armand what are you doing?’ I was bewildered, this was out of nowhere and I could see Daniel was watching suspiciously.

It had been three weeks since Marius had raped our lover, three weeks in which we hadn’t done more than the occasional hug. For Armand to suddenly approach us and kiss us was more than suspect. Armand scowled at me as I refused to let him continue his kisses.

‘Don’t you want to kiss me?’ He said bitterly, he turned his face away in shame and tried to stand up to leave.

I stopped him with an arm around his hips. ‘It’s not anything to do with what you are thinking.’ I told him firmly, setting aside his feeling of self-hatred. ‘It’s just very sudden that you are kissing us and being so affectionate. It’s been three weeks….’

‘I know how long it’s been thank you.’ Armand’s voice was icy and I sighed in disdain.

‘I just want to know why, before we continue any more kissing.’

Armand scowled and crossed his arms defensively. ‘Why does there need to be a reason? Even if there was one why would it need to be discussed? The point is I want to kiss you, I want to continue with our life as it was.’

‘But why boss?’ Daniel piped up. ‘You can’t expect everything to go back to normal just like that, a lot has happened and you need to get through a lot of stuff before you can try going back to what we were doing…’

‘I don’t need to explain myself.’ Armand sighed. ‘Please just trust that I know what I want and what I need….please don’t question me, just let this happen.’

Daniel and I were both unsettled by how flat he was, how hollow his words seemed. His whole stance screamed uncertainty and nervousness. I knew Daniel wouldn’t allow Armand whatever it was he was after, I knew also that Armand wouldn’t want to drop it now that it was brought up. Armand was the kind of person who needs to finish a thought or experience once it has started, lest he not have the courage or will to continue it later.

‘Please just tell us one thing….’ I said gently. ‘Just one thing and then we will see about indulging whatever your plan is.’

Armand gave me a suspicious and ungrateful look but nodded just the same. I rubbed his hip lightly as I thought of how best to phrase what I wanted to ask. I wanted to know what was driving him to suddenly reengage in the more personal part of our relationship, what was he trying to prove or set aside; what did he mean to accomplish.

‘What is it that you expect to accomplish through this?’

Armand and Daniel both looked surprised at the question. Armand looked sad for a moment before his mask of indifference slid into place.

‘I expect to achieve normality in our lives so we can continue progressing.’

A simple explanation; not a lie but not the whole truth either, it was a typical Armand power move.

Armand stood to turn and straddled me after a split second of hesitation and anxiety marring his face. He took unsteady breaths surreptitiously as he inched closer to me until we were pressed close and he wound his fingers in my hair. I held him by the hips gently and stroked my fingertips up and down his back lightly. He was looking down at my shirt, his fingers slid to fiddle with the hem of the neck while he slowly relaxed on top of me.

I tried to catch his eye but he steadfastly avoided me, finally getting annoyed at my attempts and laying his head on my shoulder with his hands resting on my elbows. I could now see Daniel and he was distressed by what he was seeing, and at a total loss for words. I told him telepathically to calm down and not over react, this was something Armand wanted to do.

I understood rape, in the vampire sense at least, I could remember when I first began my relationship with Armand a century prior. It took me a very long time to build up to allowing the ultimate pleasure of blood sharing. I knew Armand would probably follow a similar path. I knew it was important that we let him do what he feels he needs to do; within reason.

‘I want to go to bed with you both….’ Armand’s voice startled me out of my reverie and I exchanged a weary look with Daniel. Armand looked at Daniel shyly over his shoulder. ‘Please take me to bed.’

Daniel stood up quietly and took Armand by the hand, tugging him to a stand and leading him into our room. I remained where I was until Armand looked at me worriedly. I joined them on the soft bedspread, Daniel and I cuddled Armand between us. He had his back to me and his head on Daniels chest. We slowly began to relax and settle in, relieved to finally be all together in our bed.

It was peaceful until I heard the soft sound of a kiss being pressed to flesh. Armand was kissing Daniels chest, moving up to his neck gradually; Daniel lay dead still, totally frozen and confused. Armand took Daniels silence as encouragement and he sat up to straddle his fledgling and kiss him soundly and deeply.

Daniel finally got his bearings and pushed his maker back slightly. ‘Boss?’

Armand gave an impatient whine. ‘What? I’ve had enough of talking let’s just do this….’

He tried to unbutton Daniels shirt and started rocking their hips together. Tonight was one of the few nights Daniel and I had been intimate while Armand was out hunting with the rest; so the hormone was already working in our blood. When Armand had gotten a hold of an injection was a mystery.

‘Boss…boss wait…Armand!’ Daniel finally snapped, getting his makers attention just as his belt was undone.

Armand snarled back. ‘What now?! Don’t you want this?’

Daniel started berating his maker for not taking the time to talk. He hadn’t heard what I had, he hadn’t heard that Armand wanted to be wanted. His real question was don’t you want me? I sat up beside them and pulled Armand off of Daniel, allowing the fledgling to sit up, and I silenced Daniel with a look.

We sat in a triangle, cross legged with our knees touching. Armand looked agitated and his legs jittered ever so slightly with pent up energy. Daniel was a muddle of feelings, the most prominent being suspicion.

‘Where did you get an injection from?’  
‘The same place as you I imagine.’  
‘Don’t be sarcastic. What do you think you’re doing coming in here high on hormones expecting us to just have sex like nothing ever happened?’

Master and fledgling had a staring competition that bordered on childish. Armand broke first.

‘I just want to do this. It will help me to do this.’

Daniel looked even more annoyed. ‘Says who?!’

‘Says me!’ Armand bit back.

‘I don’t really think you’re in a position to make a choice like that.’

Armand looked as though Daniel had just slapped him across the face. A flash of guilt appeared in Daniels eyes, his lips tightened ever so slightly at the corners. I needed to intervene as I often did these days.

‘What Daniel means is that we would feel better if we understood what it is you mean to do, and why you think it will help….’ I spoke quietly so as not to startle Armand.

‘I’m an adult, can’t you just take my word for it? Please?’ He implored us desperately. ‘I know it’s sudden but I need to do this and- and I want to. I am ready.’

‘You’re ready?’ Daniel deadpanned. ‘Ready for what? To pretend you didn’t get raped three weeks ago?’

‘Daniel-!’ I said quickly, trying to intervene.

I didn’t need to intervene as it turned out; Armand was quick to lash out. ‘I just want to do it and get it over with. I just want to prove to myself that Marius and his cruelty will not prevent me from living my life. You don’t understand!’

He was pleading with Daniel, squeezing his child’s hands tightly enough to turn their knuckles white. I felt my heart ache with sympathy, with memory, with a sound understanding of how he felt.

‘If I just do it and get it over with now while I’m still brave enough then it’ll be okay. Everything will be okay if I force myself through the fear and reluctance and memories. If I don’t do it now I’ll never do it.’ Armand had never been so earnest and he certainly never begged. ‘I don’t want to be this empty thing anymore….I can’t be inside my head anymore. I’m going to lose you both, I’ll never be able to reconnect with you in this way again if I don’t do it now before things get worse inside my head. Daniel just take me and finish it, just take me and it’ll all be okay.’

Daniel and I looked at each other silent and afraid. Daniel had tears in his eyes which fell as Armand started to cry.

‘I want to be okay again…I don’t want to be broken anymore…’

We wound up in a huddle, holding each other and all a mess. Armand’s words held emotion we hadn’t been ready to deal with, we hadn’t seen this coming. Daniel and I had spoken many times bout what would happen moving forward, how we wouldn’t ever pressure him and we would let him come to us even if it took a century. We hadn’t expected him to approach us three weeks in and demand to be, effectively, raped again.

When we had all calmed down sufficiently I took Armand’s face and forced him to look at me. ‘We are not going to take you when you aren’t willing. No Armand. You are not willing, you’re afraid and acting out because of it.’ I said firmly, interrupting his attempts at denial. ‘It would be rape. It won’t fix anything to force yourself to experience it again….when you and Daniel get to that…that point, it needs to be special. It needs to be something you look back on fondly, not fearfully or with regret.’

‘I won’t be able to do it….I need to dive into the deep end Louis…I’m not like you, I don’t need time; I need to just push through and come out stronger.’ Armand looked serious, I could tell he was confident in what he was saying.

Rape is different for everyone, not two people feel the same way, experience the same cycle of grief, and overcome the trauma in the same way. My way of coping was to slowly reintroduce myself to the process of blood sharing, to build trust in my partner before allowing that intimacy. Armand’s way was to try and create a new memory, a better memory.

‘Daniel….’ I said gently without breaking eye contact with Armand. ‘We agreed we would do what he needs….it’s not up to us to decide what that is….’

‘But Louis he-!’

‘No Daniel…’ I cut the boy off kindly. ‘Trust me on this…’

Daniel shook his head and stood up to pace back and forth beside our bed. ‘I can’t do it. I can’t it’s rape.’

‘It isn’t…’ Armand said in a small voice. ‘You know I’ve always wanted it to be you…you know that I trust you will all I have….I know you will make this better, I know you won’t hurt me or make me feel how-how he did…’

Armand caught Daniel and sat him down. ‘Please give me this…..I will stop you if I need to…I swear it.’

Daniel said nothing and Armand bit his lip anxiously, he looked to me for help and I put an arm around Daniel.

‘Daniel if we do this right, as he says, it will be alright…’ I tried to make my voice as soothing as possible. I could feel the tension in Daniels body, the small trembles that passed through him. 

Daniel didn’t respond to my words and I resorted to telepathic communication. ‘We need to trust him Daniel, I know it seems counterintuitive but it’s how he has learned to deal with trauma. This is how he has dealt with trauma his whole life. You’re refusal is making him think you simply don’t want him anymore….’ I told the boy without words.

Daniel rounded on Armand with a furious expression that made the boy vampire shrink away. ‘This isn’t about not wanting you. This is about me wanting to not hurt you. This is about me not wanting you to cope with trauma the way you always have because it didn’t do you any good then and it won’t do you any good now!’

The tension was palpable as Armand absorbed Daniels words and Daniel waited for his maker to realize the mistake they would be making.

‘I still want to do it Daniel….’ Armand didn’t want to anger his fledgling again but he had decided on what he needed and he was set on getting it. ‘I love you, I know that this is what I need…you can’t decide my actions for me…’

‘Fine…’ Daniel said after a length pause of several minutes. ‘Just not tonight, not now. I want to talk to you properly, outside of the bedroom, before we do this. Let me think for a night or two first…’

Armand protested meekly. ‘What if I can’t do this in a night or two?!’

‘Then we will know that it was a good thing we waited.’ Daniels words were sharp and made me cringe.

I pushed his shoulder firmly. ‘Daniel go hunt, you haven’t fed yet…’

Daniel didn’t argue, he was gone at vampiric speed leaving me with Armand. Armand looked so despondent and it broke my heart. I lay down and held my arms open for my lover to snuggle. Armand took my invitation gladly and we lay nose to nose companionably.

‘You trust me, don’t you Louis?’

I nodded and kissed his nose. ‘I do…Daniel doesn’t understand what it’s like, you can’t judge him too harshly or take what he says to heart. He’s afraid for you, he doesn’t want to see you hurt, more to the point he doesn’t want to become the new Marius in your life. He doesn’t want you to fear him.’

Armand nodded. ‘I know how he feels, but it’s my choice…I don’t need to be coddled, it hate it…I hate that everyone is treating me like I’m going to break Louis….’

‘I can’t say I know the feeling…’ I replied slowly. ‘Lestat was the only one who knew what was happening and he really didn’t think much of it. When I got to you and confided my past to you, I wasn’t treated any differently. You did everything at my pace, as I decided I was ready for something we did it. I want to give you the same, but at the same time we can’t expect Daniel do to something he doesn’t want to do...’

He looked so tired at that moment and he kissed me sweetly. His hands started to work my shirt buttons loose. ‘Louis please treat me as I am, not as a piece of glass…’

I agreeably kissed him back and rolled over so that he was on top of me. With my shirt unbuttoned he stroked his fingers over my exposed flesh and I untucked his shirt from his trousers to give him the same treatment. We didn’t end our kissing as we felt each other, he was eager and curious; I let him lead the encounter. Armand was relaxed and calm, I saw no hint of nerves in his face when we separated and he sat up to lace our fingers against the pillows on either side of my head.

He smiled, and swallowed back his feelings. ‘Thank you for trusting me Louis…’

He didn’t wait for a reply, he rocked into me, effectively stopping me from speaking coherently as I relished the feeling of trust that passed between us. I sighed in pleasure and murmured encouragement as he took his pleasure from me. Armand kept eye contact with me as he moved, he stopped only briefly to take some steadying breathes, his nerves getting the better of him.

‘It’s alright, do you want to stop?’ I asked softly.

He shook his head and took a deep gasping breathe. ‘No it’s fine, I just need a second.’

‘What are you thinking about?’

‘Why me?’ He laughed bitterly.

I smiled dryly. ‘God knows…’

He hummed in agreement and kissed my cheek, beginning to rock once again. I hesitantly pressed up towards him, he looked at me with a hint of nerves in his eyes but as I continued to thrust up to meet his downward thrusts he relaxed again and we fell into a smooth rhythm until we met our ends.

Armand lay on top of me unmoving for a while and we caught our breath slowly.

‘Thank you for believing in me and trusting my own judgement….’

I kissed my lovers soft red hair in reply. ‘You don’t need to thank me….’


	21. No Hard Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat and David show up at Trinity gate, what happens when Louis answers the door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am off this weekend so I am taking full advantage and trying to get some writing done!

I didn’t think things at Trinity Gate could get any worse, but when I opened our front door in the early hours when Armand and Daniel were out hunting and talking I realized I had made a false assumption.

Lestat and David were stood on the porch waiting for me to invite them inside. Lestat waved at me uncomfortably. 

‘Hi Louis…’

David smiled despite himself and stepped up to kiss my cheeks. ‘Good evening Louis, may we come in?’

I nodded numbly and moved aside to let them through. I followed them into the parlour and sat down in the armchair while they sat on the sofa. It was very incredibly awkward, for all of us it seemed.

‘What brings you here? We weren’t expecting you, Armand and Daniel are out for the moment….’ I finally managed to engage them in conversation.

Lestat said nothing but looked to David. David rolled his eyes gently and answered me. ‘Viktor asked us to come here to help keeping Marius at bay. We thought it would be a good idea since you and Daniel are also in the line of fire so to speak.’

I looked David in the eye and began a private conversation with him telepathically. “You chose to come here? Knowing that Lestat…”

He nodded and replied silently, we chose to leave Lestat out of our conversation. “I did, I know how he feels but I’m trying to trust him and to trust you…I don’t know if you know but he and I have been seeing your old therapist….”

“I knew you were seeing a therapist, I didn’t realize it was Dr Ellis, how is he these days?”

David shrugged nonchalantly. “He’s fine, Lestat has no idea that he was your therapist of course. I’d like to keep it that way if possible…”

I tipped my head in cordial agreement. “I won’t tell if you don’t, and as for trusting me; I have no intention whatsoever of letting Lestat back into my life as a partner. I am happy with Armand and Daniel and I don’t want to return to how things were….”

David smiled at me. “Thank you for telling me that, it’s reassuring…”

Lestat was glaring between us, unimpressed with being ignored. ‘Care to invite me to your little tea party?’ He said crossly.

David and I laughed and shared warm smiles. We understood each other now and I could see that David felt calmer about the whole situation. He turned to Lestat and kissed his cheek softly.

‘It’s nothing dear soul, just catching up on our sport bets.’ David stood up and gave me a meaningful look. ‘I want to go unpack and settle us in, you two can stay here and give me some peace.’

He left us alone in the parlour and we steadfastly avoided looking at each other. I could see Lestat’s legs jittering as he became restless and stifled by the silence. I wasn’t sure what to say or do, we had never really been so awkward when alone; except for the few times we had spoken from the heart in the past. I had missed my maker as a person, I was glad he had come but at the same time I didn’t know what to do now that he was in front of me.

‘So…you and Armand and Daniel huh?’ He laughed stiffly. ‘How does that work?’

I gave him a disgusted and disdainful look, not appreciative of what he was implying. Lestat winced and scooted forward to sit on the edge of the sofa.

‘No no! That came out wrong!’ He said in a squeaky voice. ‘I meant how is it going?’

I scowled at him and replied coolly, fully aware that it was a Freudian slip and therefore very likely something he had been thinking. ‘It’s fine thank you.’

‘Just fine?’ He asked curiously. ‘I thought you were happy here?’

I glared now and crossed my arms over my chest. ‘I can be happy when things are fine. Life doesn’t always have to be sunshine and rainbows for people to be happy Lestat.’

I stood up to leave the room only for him to grab my wrist. ‘I wasn’t trying to upset you, or implying anything I- I want to talk with you Louis…’ 

I stared at his sad and open face for a moment and wondered that I had never seen him like this before. I hesitated before I sat down in my chair one again. I folded my hands in my lap and waited for him to speak.

‘Marius told me that you are doing…mortal things with your partners, is that why you left? Because that’s what you wanted to do? And if it is the reason then why didn’t you just come and ask me before you left?’

I wasn’t sure what to say, this was a delicate topic, one I wasn’t entirely comfortable discussing with my partners; let alone my maker. Sex is a difficult thing to speak about for me, with my Catholic guilt. Besides that I didn’t see how it had anything to do with Lestat.

‘Lestat do I look like the type of person to talk about these things freely?’ I sniffed defensively. ‘More to the point do you think you are someone I could ever talk to about such things?’

Lestat looked deflated at my words. ‘Was I truly so bad that you felt you couldn’t talk to me about it?’

‘Do you think you wouldn’t have laughed if I did tell you?’ I replied softly, I didn’t want to talk about this, I couldn’t believe how thick he was.

Lestat shrugged and shook his head. ‘I wouldn’t laugh at you Louis, I’d laugh at the idea I suppose….I mean…vampires having sex….YOU having gay sex, of all people, even just you having sex period is a shock.’ Lestat chuckled and quickly shut his mouth upon seeing my angry face.

‘If you want the answers to your questions I suggest you don’t do that again. There is no need to be so crass.’

Lestat had the grace to look ashamed and he apologized quietly. ‘I’m sorry Louis, I didn’t think before I spoke….I do that a lot….I’m getting help though; I’m seeing a therapist with David because, it is helping…’

I softened slightly, knowing how much it took for him to admit he was getting help. ‘I heard…I’m glad it’s helping you….and helping David…’

‘Mmm it is…’ Lestat was agitated and I sighed in annoyance at his ADHD.

‘Say what you want to say Lestat.’

‘What has happened between you three?’ He blurted out as soon as I invited him to speak. ‘Have you…did you let them….well I mean that I just wanted to know if it’s what you wanted or something.’ He finished lamely, trailing off under my offended expression.

‘If you are asking if they have taken me as mortal me do then the answer is no. They have been incredibly patient and understanding of what I feel and what I need.’ That was a slap in his face, an intentional slap.

His grimace nearly made me feel guilty but I knew it was something he needed to hear.

‘You don’t want them to do it?’ He asked me.

I shook my head. ‘That isn’t it, I can’t explain it to you, intimacy is not so simple for me; you should know that….’  
He stared at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. ‘What we have done has been simple, slow, at my pace and with much patience. I do want them to do it…’ I blushed hotly at my confession. ‘But I also need it to be slow, I need to build up to that; it means more to me emotionally than it does to you I think.’

‘You think it doesn’t mean anything to me?’ He asked with a frown. ‘Louis if I had known that it would be as simple as taking an injection to get you to be intimate with me I’d have done it in a heartbeat. If you had approached me and asked me for what you have now with them I’d have done it.’

‘You shouldn’t say such things, you are with David and he loves you more than I think you care to acknowledge.’

He held his hands up placating. ‘I said if. I wouldn’t do it now; I love David and he has been good for me; I’ve grown a lot. I meant that if we had been where you are now two years ago things would be different. I just wanted to know why we didn’t have this before.’

I blushed and looked away. ‘Honestly I only discovered this when Daniel and Armand were staying with us, it’s a long story…’

‘I would like to hear it…’ He said temptingly.

I sighed and started to tell him the story against my better judgement. I watched his face flitter with amusement, recognition, surprise and confusion.

‘So that’s what was in your nondescript little brown bag that you got from the book store!’ He laughed half an hour later. ‘And that’s what the empty injection was actually for! You tried to use your little boyfriend!’ His voice turned teasing.

I moaned in embarrassment and hid my face in my hands. ‘I did, I admit it, but it didn’t really go so well…’

He looked ready to burst with amusement. ‘What do you mean it got worse? What did you do?!’  
I explained to him vaguely what had happened. ‘I couldn’t do it right when I tried to use it and when I told Daniel he suggested showing me how, I refused but he insisted on coaching me through it. He got Armand to help too because Armand has more experience.’ I explained the situation and what happened during my little lesson.

Lestat was staring at me in amazement. ‘Firstly how could you fail to do it right? I am fairly certain there is only one way such things can go!’ He teasingly grinned at me. ‘Secondly they sat outside your curtains and tried to tell you what to do?’

I glared indignantly. ‘It sounds awful when you say it like that but yes…and yes it is entirely possible to do it wrong! I’m told it is a very common problem!’

‘So you couldn’t do it yourself, they couldn’t coach you from behind the curtains; your solution was to move in with them and forget your little friend didn’t exist?’

I could see he was stifling his laughter and I tried to ignore it. ‘Is there a problem with that?’ I asked snappily.

He shook his head. ‘No I’m just finding this all very exciting and complicated. I’m curious but you can choose to ignore this next question. What have they done with you?’

‘Le-Lestat!’ I sputtered.

He laughed at the pitch of my voice. ‘It’s an innocent enough question!’

‘I don’t go asking you what you do with David!’  
‘I would gladly tell you what I do with David, I’m not shy about how I jump his bones three times a night at least! How I love to let him think he’s taken control of me!’  
‘Lestat!’  
‘Yes?’  
‘You are wicked and despicable and downright rude.’  
‘Why thank you.’

I huffed and shook my head, trying to hide my smile.

‘I still want to know what sinful things you’ve learned about!’ He said with a huge grin.

I blushed and hid my face again. I felt mortified, like I had when Daniel and I had walked out of that adult store all those months ago. I wanted the earth to swallow me whole.

‘Have you given head? Have you done 69? Have you been chained up and whipped? I wouldn’t be surprised by that last one, Armand seems the type.’ He was grinning at my obvious embarrassment.

‘Lestat I am not going to tell you what we have done! It’s private!’ I said meekly.

He sprawled on the sofa and chuckled. ‘Oh but Louis, I might learn something, I’m sure David would love you forever if you gave me a handy dandy tip.’

I glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender. ‘Okay okay, I’ll let you walk away this once….’

I couldn’t help but laugh in amusement at his silliness. ‘I am glad you and David chose to come, I am glad to have no hard feelings between us….’ I stood up and started to leave.

He sobered up suddenly and took my wrist to stop me leaving, he looked at me seriously. ‘One last question….Do you hate me?’ He asked softly. ‘For what I did….for all those years…’

I looked away and stared thoughtfully into the fire. Did I hate him? No. I hated what he had done, but I knew Lestat wasn’t a bad person. I loved my maker very much. I was surprised by the vulnerability I was seeing in him and I felt gratitude for David as I knew he was the cause of this change.

‘I could never hate you, I hate what you did….but I won’t ever hate you….’ I told him gently.

Lestat nodded, a sigh of relief was barely audible to me but I could see he had needed to hear that answer.


	22. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel, Louis and Armand engage in some tender fun, have a serious conversation and Daniel gets some pampering...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I've been pulling a 7am-6pm shift every day this last week and just couldn't pull myself together to write until today.
> 
> So work has been dead because our clients all cancelled, we have no bookings for the next few months except for one client this Friday. Corona is seriously fucking up life. But I have been hard at work costing our treatments, recosting because I forgot about VAT, and costing our specials, designing next months specials, trying to train my apprentice to step up to the plate and be ready to replace me at the end of May. She won't because she doesn't want to. It's hectic. I slept all of yesterday, I was exhausted, today I've been writing this among other things....which will be made known to you all before long.

I was relieved that things between myself and Lestat were resolved. I had been worried that when we would meet again it wouldn’t be pretty, when he showed up unannounced at the door I again felt that spike of worry. It had been unfounded, Lestat and David settled into a room in the apartment and I waited for my lovers return.

My concern presently was the absence of my lovers through the day after I had spoken with Lestat. They had slipped off to talk and I suppose they had found somewhere private to sleep for the day. I waited in the parlour for a few hours before going out to feed, I hoped they would be returned by the time I was finished.

When I returned home I went to our rooms, hearing their soft voices from downstairs. Lestat and David seemed to be out as well and I found myself grateful. They were laying face to face kissing each other and stroking their hands over bare chests. I watched them for some moments, I was glad they had resolved whatever the issues had been. I was glad Armand was back in our bed and that he was trying to move on.

I slowly started to back out, thinking to leave them to do what they needed to. Armand’s gentle croon of my name stopped me.

‘Louis….don’t go…’

Armand and Daniel were looking at me, siling and warm. Daniel beckoned me closer with a tilt of his head. I walked to the bed, kicked off my shoes and socks and cuddled in behind Daniel. I rested my chin on his shoulder as he and Armand resumed their loving kisses. They looked so happy and comfortable with each other, I nearly felt like I was intruding but Armand pulled away from Daniel to kiss me.

Daniels mouth joined Armand’s and they fought for my lips. Armand sat up and Daniel and I followed suit, not ending our three-way kiss. I purred when I felt Armand’s fingers lightly unbuttoning my shirt and Daniels hands tugging it from my back and arms. Armand sighed into the kiss and nipped at my lip.

Suddenly I felt Daniel make a sharp movement and I pulled away from Armand to look at the fledgling. Daniel was gripping Armand’s wrists in a death grip and Armand’s fingers were on his belt. Armand was trying to remove Daniel’s belt. Daniel had stopped him and was looking anxiously at his makers face.

I rubbed a hand up and down Daniels thigh to try and relax him while Armand moved closer to kiss his fledglings’ nose.

‘Relax Daniel…. let it happen if it will happen…’ Armand said kindly as he slowly worked Daniels belt and then his trousers open. 

Daniel shut his eyes and relaxed incrementally as Armand coaxed him to lift his hips so he could remove Daniels trousers. Daniel was the first of us to be completely bare and I shared a look with Armand. I was surprised to see the boy trying to do as his maker wanted, I had thought Daniel would put his foot down flat and refuse. Armand smiled wryly at me and shook his head.

Daniel pulled his knees to his chest and watched us intently. I was perplexed but Armand didn’t seem to mind, he turned his attentions to me and we continued our well known dance.

Daniel watched us transfixed when Armand straddled my naked lap and my hands trailed over his hips and up his back to curl my fingers in his hair. Armand tilted my face towards Daniel so that he could nibble and kiss my throat. I gave Daniel a puzzled look and he shook his head. I held a hand out to him and he stared at it like it was the plague. 

‘Daniel doesn’t want to hurt me….’ Armand had stopped kissing me. ‘Show him I can’t be hurt by you two…’

I looked at our demon lover and swallowed hard at the implications. I looked back at Daniel with a concerned frown and telepathically tried to reach out to him. Daniel was shut up tight, he didn’t want me in his head. I let Armand push me onto my back on the bed, he looked me up and down salaciously and I felt my face and neck flush in embarrassment.

Armand tickled my sides playfully and leaned down to torment my nipples, I squirmed and gasped and giggled while he made a game of our passion rather than being anything serious. I knew what he was doing, he was trying to put Daniel at ease. He was showing Daniel that everything was alright and no one was going to do anything they didn’t want to do, this didn’t need to be something serious.

Daniels hands stroked through my hair lightly and I kept my eyes away from his face, unwilling to spook him. I could tell he was anxious and confused, Armand conveyed as much to me telepathically. I saw his conversation with Daniel, heard Daniels fears and I felt an aching sympathy for the boy and guilt that I hadn’t realized what was wrong.

Armand had moved to straddle my chest so that he could kiss Daniel over me. I watched them peaceably, enjoying having my lovers close and so tender. I looked down at Armand’s weeping desire and got a sinful thought in my head, I glanced up to see my lovers still deeply engaged in each other and I took Armand by the hips. I tugged him closer and got him onto his knees, then I stuck my tongue out to capture that salty white fluid that dripped from his desire. 

Armand moaned above me and canted his hips forward involuntarily. Daniel and Armand were resting their foreheads together, watching me as I continued my soft licks, I didn’t have much experience with this and I was a little nervous but Armand seemed very receptive. I glanced up at my lovers and found Armand watching me while Daniel nibbled along his neck and ears. Holding that eye contact I opened my mouth and let the tip of him pass my lips to be engulfed between my tongue and palate. 

Armand shut his eyes tightly and gasped my name, his hands came down to nestle in my hair and he lightly pushed into my mouth a little deeper. I couldn’t believe we were being intimate again, that everything felt so safe and natural for all of us; apart from Daniels odd moment of anxiety. I held Armand’s hips to keep him still so I could work him at my own pace.

Armand was getting frustrated and he kept pushing against my hold. I pulled off of him to lap along the underside of his manhood until I was licking at his testicles. His fingers tightened in my hair and his moaning became more desperate. Daniels face was above mine and he took Armand in his mouth down to the hilt as I couldn’t. I stopped what I was doing to watch Daniels throat working and the subtle shift of his tongue moving in his mouth. Armand wailed as Daniel opened his mouth wider and pushed forward hard to take his maker deeper. I was fascinated, I wondered if it was hard to do. I put my lips to Daniels bottom lip and licked the base of Armand’s need while Daniel moved to work the head.

Armand keened as though he was in pain, Daniel stopped immediately and nuzzled his makers face worriedly. Armand kissed him deeply and desperately before he could ask his maker anything.

‘I’m fine, it feels good, I feel good….I want you to continue…’ Armand crooned in Daniels ear, using the tip of his tongue to trace the shell of it down to Daniels throat.

Daniel shuddered and pulled away. ‘What do you want me to do?’

Armand looked at him thoughtfully. He had moved away from my mouth and seated himself on my chest once more. He looked down at me and communicated to me privately. Did I want to swap places so that Armand could lay on his back while Daniel worked him open? I frowned and asked if he was sure Daniel would be willing, he stroked my cheek and looked up at his fledgling.

‘I want you to put me on my back and put your mouth and fingers to good use….’

Daniel swallowed hard and blinked in surprise. ‘Boss? I don’t think I should-’

Armand stopped him with a hand to the chest. ‘You don’t want to or you don’t think I want to?’

Daniel scowled and sighed in resignation. ‘I don’t think you should be going that far….’

Armand climbed off me and I sat up beside Daniel, I slid an arm around his back and stroked his side slowly. ‘If you don’t want to it’s okay Daniel….we all love each other and we all want what’s best for each other….’

Armand nodded in agreement and took Daniels hands in his own. ‘I am not going to pressure you dear one, I just want to see how far we can go…if you aren’t comfortable or I am not comfortable or Louis isn’t comfortable we will stop….you know this…’

Daniel looked between us like a lost puppy and started to cry softly. ‘How are you both so calm? How are you both so ready and so willing after everything?’

Armand and I shared a look and I decided to answer. ‘Daniel we have both been through this before…we trust ourselves and we trust each other…we used to know the boundaries, and now we don’t and that frightens you. You’re afraid you’ll step over a boundary without knowing it but Daniel if that happens there’s one simple four letter word we all know that will make it alright.’

Daniel continued to cry quietly against my shoulder. Armand and I were unsure of what to say but I again took the initiative to speak. ‘Do you want to stop Daniel?’

Daniel was shaking and I felt the warm tears sliding down my chest to my stomach and further to the crease between torso and thigh. I looked at Armand and shook my head minutely, he nodded in agreement and together we manoeuvred Daniel to lay down against the pillows cushioned between us. I pulled the fleece blanket over us and tried to warm Daniel up and calm him down.

It took some time for the fledgling to stop crying and to loosen the tight hold he had around me. When he had calmed sufficiently I pulled back to look him in the eye and Armand leaned up on his elbow to kiss his child’s shoulder.

‘Are you alright Daniel?’ Armand asked in a small voice.

Daniel sniffled and nodded his head, he sat up between us and we followed his lead. He wiped his face and kept sniffling. Armand continued to place butterfly kisses to his shoulder. Daniel looked at me sadly and shrugged.

‘I don’t understand how you both got over it so easy, how can you both feel so okay and so unafraid?’ Daniel asked genuinely. ‘I am trying to not take your autonomy away, while still trying to keep my own, and trying to not hurt or scare or offend either of you. I don’t know how to do it all and I’m really trying….’ He looked at Armand with sorrowful eyes. ‘I’m really sorry I couldn’t do it…’

Armand knelt beside him and cupped his face to kiss his nose and cheeks. ‘Don’t apologise, if you can’t do something you need to say so, we don’t need you traumatised on top of everything else. Everyone’s feelings and needs matter here, regardless of the circumstances.’

I nodded my agreement and squeezed Daniels hand. ‘That’s right, we all matter, and we all need to be mindful of each other. Maybe we need to establish some ground rules? Would you feel better if we all agreed on no-gos?’

Daniel thought about it before nodding, his eyes were wide and innocent, and I felt my heart melt a little. He really was just a boy to us; he really needed guidance sometimes. I forgot that although he knows an awful lot, he is also new to many things. I was sad to think of how Daniel had gone from so positive to so negative about every encounter.

Armand looked at me for guidance, he didn’t really know where to start. ‘You mean for us each to make a sort of list of things we don’t want to do?’

‘Or have done to us.’ I finished the idea. ‘It would be defined and clear, we wouldn’t have to bumble and discover things by accident…’

They watched me expectantly and I realized they were waiting for me to go first so that they could have an example to work from.

I rolled my eyes playfully and spoke confidently. ‘I don’t want to be penetrated yet by either of you, I’m not ready for that. I don’t want to use any of the toys I know you two have been hoarding and hiding from me.’ I said this last one teasingly and enjoyed the embarrassed looks on their faces. ‘I don’t want to deep throat either of you, I must confess I don’t know how and I don’t want to choke or accidentally hurt either of you; nor do I want to- to toss your salads as you say, because again I don’t know how and I’m not ready to learn that lesson. That’s my list.’

Daniel smiled at me, amused and comforted. ‘My list is I don’t want to penetrate you Armand until I’m ready and you’re ready, I think it’ll cause more pain than pleasure and I don’t want it to be tainted by memories of Marius…I also don’t want to use toys on you, I don’t want to do anything like that, I don’t want to finger you and I don’t want to even touch you there until I feel sure that I won’t hurt you.’

I smiled approvingly and turned my gaze to Armand. He looked saddened but understanding, his eyes fixed on Daniel. ‘All I ask is that when you do take me…I can’t do it from- like he did it…I need you to have me from another position and I want you to do it only if you want to. I feel ready, I want to do it, but I’ll wait for you. I don’t want to be bitten either…I don’t think I could relax for that….’

‘So we all understand the boundaries now?’ I asked gently, stroking my thumb over Daniels knuckles. They both nodded their agreement and the atmosphere of the room was lighter and calmer. ‘Good…this isn’t to say we won’t learn about some new ones on the way, but when we do it will be fine. We will sit and talk it out like we did now.’

Daniel smiled and kissed us booth. ‘I’m glad we did this, I feel better knowing….’

Armand raked his nails lightly across Daniels chest and looked at him suggestively. ‘I think we should do something just for Daniel, don’t you agree Louis?’

He looked at me with a playful glint in his eye and I understood immediately. I smiled at Daniel, mimicking Armand’s seductive expression. ‘Only if Daniel would like that…would you Daniel? Would you like to be the centre of our attention?’

Daniel was already panting slightly with excitement and curiosity. Armand pushed him onto his back by the shoulders and knelt between the fledglings legs. Armand looked down at his fledglings awakening arousal, looked back at Daniel for permission and dipped his head down as soon as Daniel nodded his consent. He cupped Daniels testicles and played gently with them. I watched with my breath coming out in excited pants as Armand carefully enveloped Daniels heat in his warm cavern.

Daniel looked to me and I kissed him kindly, I let a few drops of blood drip from my mouth into his, increasing his desire and relaxing his nerves at the same time.

Armand was working Daniel hard, moving his mouth up and down the shaft, lolling his tongue over the head. Armand clearly tried to be mindful of his fangs as he suckled the head while his hand worked the shaft. Daniel squirmed below his maker, and I tapped his hip in warning. Daniel whined and tried to buck into Armand’s mouth, but his maker held him down effectively. I continued my bloodied kisses, raking my hands over his sensitive flesh. I slid down to suck bruises and scrape my fangs across his tickling sides, his rock-hard nipples and dipped my tongue playfully into his belly button.

Daniels moans and pained twists of his body became more frequent and desperate and I looked down to see that Armand had shifted his oral fixation lower and was teasing Daniel as he had teased me many times. This left the fledglings wick available for me and I seized the chance. I stroked him with my hand while my tongue dipped into the slit at the tip. I swirled my tongue around him, let what length I could take stroke across the inside of my cheek. 

Daniel was begging us for release and with a glance at Armand we both gave our best of what we were doing, surprising our young lover and drawing that essence from him. Armand abandoned his spot to fight me for a taste of his fledglings cum. Sated we lay beside him and covered him in kisses, letting his own seed into his mouth. 

Daniel was breathless and took our kisses sloppily. We slowly calmed down and Daniel looked between us. 

‘You two didn’t….’

‘We didn’t need to….’ Armand dismissed him casually. ‘We wanted to treat you….’

Daniel sat up suddenly and turned to his maker. ‘Are you okay-!? Did I- Did you- is- is it-?’

Armand pulled his child into his arms and hushed him. ‘I’m fine….I enjoyed it Daniel, I am perfectly fine with what just happened….are you alright?’

Daniel pressed his ear to Armand’s chest and listened to the slowly and steady heartbeat of his maker. ‘I’m okay, I-….I also liked it…’

We were all dozing off when Daniel spoke nearly too quietly to be hard. ‘Do you think we’ll be like how we were one day?’

Armand kissed the top of his head. ‘Mmmm I do…now go to sleep….’

I smiled at them and cuddled closer, we would never be how we were but I was sure we would be better than we had been.


	23. Happy-Go-Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel makes a decision, Louis encourages him and tries to allay his concerns. Daniel despairs that his lovers can't just use their words like modern people. Armand is more than happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine blows. I'm so bored and I don't want to do anything...I hope everyone is keeping safe and healthy and not catching or spreading COVID-19. Please be safe, respectful and mindful of what you do and say guys...
> 
> The next chapter is one we have all been waiting for!

I woke to find Daniel awake and Armand still asleep. Daniel was sitting beside the fire, deep in thought, and totally unaware of my wakefulness until I sat down beside him.

‘Oh Lou!’ He gasped in surprise. ‘I didn’t know you were awake…’

‘Oui, I only just woke…How long have you been sitting here?’ I replied softly, not wanting to disturb his focus.

Daniel shrugged and pulled his knees to his chest. ‘About an hour I guess….’

We were silent, each in thought and enjoying the warmth of the fire. I felt comfortable with Daniel, I felt like things were slowly getting better night by night. We had been slowly building ourselves up for a month, and it was glorious to see how we took things in leaps and bounds. Add to the existing joy it was starting to warm up outside, spring was well on its way. 

Daniel was gaining courage and confidence in our intimacies again however much to Armand’s dismay he often tried to keep me between them. I had been sought out by Daniel several times out of nowhere and for the strangest thing. After our demon lover went out to feed, usually leaving us in the bed, Daniel would pounce and cling to me for hours; even after Armand returned to us. He would not speak of these instances and neither Armand nor myself could work out what it was all about. All we could do was roll with it.

I smiled thinking about our most recent love making. Daniel had gotten the worst case of the hiccups while he was soothing his oral fixation on Armand. We had dissolved into a mess of laughter before any of us had finished and the moment had been abandoned. Instead we sat laughing, joking about some of the embarrassing moments we had had in the early stages of our relationship.

‘Remember when Louis was too shy to go arse up and beg for you to tongue fuck him?’ Daniel giggled at one point.

Armand cackled at that and gave me a lascivious smirk. ‘I remember he wouldn’t say what I wanted him to say when I’d stop…..’

‘Hey! I never got to hear what you were telling him!?’ Daniel looked aghast between us.

Armand grinned like a shark and I blushingly shook my head sharply. ‘Armand he does not need to know!’

‘Oh but Louis…..’ Armand leaned forward mischievously. ‘You want to mount my face and ride my tongue like a cowboy!’

I hit him hard with a pillow and squeaked his name in horror while Daniel screeched with laughter beside us, gripping his sides and tears streaming over his cheeks. I had been horrified but accepting, Daniel would have found out eventually. 

‘One day you’ll do it.’ Armand said solemnly. ‘I know you will, you’ll be brave enough one day to try something new!’

‘One day!’ I was insulted. ‘I have tried many new things! How dare you sir?!’

Another story was more recent when Armand found out Daniel and I had “gone all the way” so to speak.

‘You did it without me!?’ He seemed to be a mixture of confusion, hurt, shock and awe-struck. ‘What was it like?’

I stared at his expectant face and shook my head. ‘I am not telling you what it was like! You’ve been there before you know damn well what it’s like!’

‘Louis you’ve had both our tongues in your ass, your balls in our faces, our dicks down your throat, you’ve worn women’s underwear and tasted your own cum.’ Daniel deadpanned. ‘There is really no boundary left to keep us from being open with each other!’

I think I whined like a child but I answered Armand’s query. ‘It was educational.’ 

Daniel looked incredibly insulted and Armand cackled with laughter. ‘EDUCATIONAL!? JUST EDUCATIONAL?! WHAT!?’

Daniel pursued me with a pillow this time. ‘I’ll educate you!’

Armand had thought it was hysterical to watch us argue, playfully fighting on the floor beside the bed. We hadn’t had so much fun in a long time. I would always remember our night of stories with much embarrassment but also much happiness and joy.

For now I was sat beside my younger lover and he was turning to face me with a determined expression.

‘Louis I think I’m ready to be with Armand.’

He was staring at me anxiously and the anxiety was mounting the longer I stared back. I realized he was waiting for me to speak.

‘Are you sure?’ I asked finally. ‘No fear, no reluctance, you are not feeling pressured?’

Daniel shook his head and took one of my hands. ‘No, I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately and I think I want to try….I just don’t know if he is actually ready…I wanted to know what you think.’

I thought about it for a moment, looking from Daniel to Armand’s sleeping form and back again. ‘Armand has said he is ready….I should think that he knows himself well enough to know his limitations….I don’t think any harm could come from you trying, so long as you work together.’

‘Are you sure?’ Daniel squeezed my hand. ‘Are you absolutely sure that he will be okay if I do this? I can’t do it if there’s any doubt in your head Lou….’

I sighed and pet his hands soothingly. ‘Daniel there is no certainty in sex, you taught me that…anything can happen, unexpected things can happen, we deal with whatever comes as partners. I cannot promise he will be okay, I can only promise we will work it out as a team. You will not be alone Daniel…’

Daniel curled into himself and shook his head sadly. ‘I’m really nervous Lou….’

‘What worries you?’ I asked patiently. ‘Perhaps I can be of assistance.’

Daniel rested his head on my shoulder and we watched the flames together. ‘I’m scared I hurt him either physically or emotionally or both. I won’t know what to do if I make him cry Louis…I’ve only ever made Armand cry once and it’s something we still don’t talk about to this day…’

That was interesting, I knew nothing of a fight between them that would reduce Armand to tears. It was none of my business, I had another issue to deal with. ‘Crying isn’t always a bad thing, sometimes it’s a good thing. It can open a space to talk about stuff that you otherwise wouldn’t because it’s hard to find a way to open such conversations.’

‘So making him cry is a good idea?’ Daniel gave me a dirty look.

I grimaced and shook my head. ‘Not like that, if he starts crying on his own its different than if you were calling him names or something.’

‘He’d probably enjoy being called names…’ Daniel muttered.

I poked his side making him giggle and jerk away. ‘My point is, it can be therapeutic to cry. When you’re crying you are given the chance to talk without having to find a way to bring up the conversation you want to have.’

‘Oh I get it….’ Daniel said with a frown. ‘Instead of saying hey guys I need to talk about something, you just burst out crying during sex. That makes sense.’

I laughed despite myself. ‘Okay Mr Sarcasm maybe it’s not the way to do things nowadays but for Armand and I it’s how we know to do it. You modern fledglings talk about your feelings openly, we need a platform first.’

We shared a smile between us and Daniel kissed me chastely. I kissed him back and we settled into enjoying some butterfly kisses for a few moments.

‘So….you think it’ll be okay?’ He breathed against my mouth.

I nodded and relaxed as he straddled me and ran his hands over my shoulders. I kissed him and let my hands settle on his hips.

‘I do, would you like to talk about it some more?’ I asked, I could see a thought cross his mind. ‘Is there anything else you want to ask, or say?’

Daniel sat back and rubbed his neck awkwardly. ‘I just want Armand to feel safe too Lou…’

I nodded my understanding and accepted a bevvy of kisses before Daniel excused himself to go hunt. Once Daniel had left I stood to go and shower, I stopped in my tracks to see Armand awake and watching me.

‘You were awake the whole time weren’t you?’ I asked neutrally.

He nodded and smiled brightly. ‘Do you think Daniel really is ready?’

I crossed the room and sat beside him on our bed and stroked a hand through his hair. ‘I do, he will need a lot of encouragement though….we may need to use some very gentle seduction tactics.’

Armand smirked and tickled a pattern against my side. ‘I’m sure we can figure something out between the two of us…..with my experience and your porn novels Daniel won’t know what’s hit him.’

I smacked his arm and glared. ‘They are not porn novels. They are erotica novels, there’s a difference.’

He gave me an innocent smile before continuing. ‘Any ideas on how to play this out?’

‘You need to lead him into it.’ I said simply, shrugging my shoulders.

It seemed clear enough to me, Daniel needed to see Armand willing and encouraging. It wasn’t a case of either of them not wanting to, it was simply a case of not knowing how to start. If Armand could start it Daniel could finish it.

‘Mmmm….’ Armand made a thoughtful sound. ‘You will need to keep him calm, comfort and reinforce that everything is fine….’

Armand seemed hesitant to continue but I nudged him and gave him a look he knew well. It was the talk or I’ll make you talk look.

‘If I do start to cry or panic or…..’

‘Then we stop and talk it out or we slow down, whatever we have to do.’ I cut off any further thought decisively. ‘Just remember that if you can’t finish something don’t start it, if something goes wrong it will be even harder to get Daniel to try again and as it is he’s traumatised.’

Armand stood and pulled me to the bathroom to shower. Under the hot spray of the water he wrapped his arms around my waist and sucked at the flesh of my chest.

‘I know he will be fine, we were…..after this Daniel will start to pick up and we will have our happy-go-lucky lover back once more.’

I smiled and laughed softly. ‘Remember how this all started? With Daniel wanting to top you? Dragging me to an adult store?’

‘Buying you a “huge” vibrator….’ Armand said slyly.

I scowled at him and he chuckled at my expression. ‘It is huge! Don’t mock me!’

'Just wait till you see what we have in our toy box.....'

I spluttered in horror. 'I don't think-!'

He purred my name and tugged me close again, his whole posture promising a lengthy shower. I sighed and melted under his ministrations against my better judgement.

‘Armand you are sin…..’


	24. Finally Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armand and Daniel take their relations to the next level and Louis is an awestruck witness to it all. We take a return to the beginning of our tale and tie up one loose end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to say that now we are starting to tie up all the loose ends of the story, and therefore it is coming to an end in about 10 chapters between Decent Moments and Forays into Indecency. I'm sad to see it closing off and I wish I could continue it but I know it's time. The boys know that it's time....There are a few scenes that I haven't included in either series which I'll post periodically as stand alone stories and of course there will be follow up series if I get around to it. I am working on some new stuff though! Including an AU which uses some of my own characters from my original story which you can check out on here. Also included is a story about Louis and Lestats first years, based on this series, so it's basically a prelude to these two series.
> 
> This is the longest installment of either series being close to 4000 words in length and 12 pages. I took a lot of time to do this one, I've been writing it for about a month trying to perfect it, in between writing the chapters which came before. I really hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know in the comments down below who you think should be Louis' first

This was it, this was the night Armand and I had been planning for a week. Armand was in the shower, I was in bed with Daniel and the boy had just woken to my sweet blood kisses.

Daniels hands grabbed my waist and he kissed me back needily, he moaned and pulled me down to grind against him. Armand and I had made the executive decision to inject him before he woke. His hands groped my backside and pulled me to grind harder against him.

He pulled out of the kiss and groaned when my lips travelled to his throat to nip and suck bruises into the flesh there.

‘Lou wait….Armand’s right there in the shower….what if he hears?’

I sat up and gave him a bemused smile. ‘Daniel we are hardly forbidden lovers. Armand knows we have…our time…and besides I’m sure he’d love to join us……’

Daniel made an indecisive sound, he wanted to continue but he was hyper aware of his makers presence in the other room. I trailed my mouth down his chest and belly to his nest of blond curls. I looked up at him cheekily and sat up again.

‘Maybe you’re right, we shouldn’t….’

Daniel grabbed me by the face and pushed me lightly back between his legs. ‘Louis……’

I smirked at him and winked. ‘I knew you would see it my way….’ I engulfed him and wrapped my tongue around him.

Armand had been teaching me how to do this for the last week, I wasn’t sure I could do it but I had to try. I hollowed my cheeks and moved my head up and down his shaft, letting the tip drag across my palate. Daniel lifted himself up and rested on his elbows, he moaned and thrust up into my mouth.

‘Louis! When did you learn-? Ah!!’

I showed him what else I had learnt. I let go with my hand and opened my mouth wider, trying to relax my jaw and throat as I slid further down his manhood. Daniel looked shocked as he watched himself disappear into my mouth. I choked slightly and nearly pulled off but I calmed myself quickly and tried to remember what Armand had said. I relaxed and continued until my nose was tickled by his curls.

Daniel squirmed in pleasure, he was clearly trying to keep still for my benefit but it was a loosing battle. I tightened my lips around the base and carefully swallowed as hard as I could. Daniel yelled my name and his hands gripped my hair painfully.

‘Louis! Oh God!’ He whimpered. ‘When did you- how-?’

I swallowed twice more before pulling away from him. I left a large quantity of saliva on him and it pooled in his pubic hair. I was altogether unwilling to swallow it. Despite my recent foray into oral I was not keen on the taste that came with it; the musty salty flesh taste. Daniel grimaced as the saliva slid over his crotch.

‘Lou, you need to spit on the sheets…..’ He said with a shaky grin. ‘Where did you learn how to deep throat I thought it was one of your no-no’s?’

I smiled mysteriously and didn’t answer his question. ‘Do you want to play a game Danny?’

His eyes darkened and his jaw went slack, I never called him Danny. It was clearly very arousing to him and I filed the knowledge away for another time. I moved away from him and leaned against the foot board, he mimicked me against the headboard. I tossed him a bottle of lube and showed him my own bottle.

Daniel licked his lips as I bent and spread my legs. I was blushing hotly, somewhat mortified by what I was doing right now but Armand had said Daniel must be raving with desire. What better way than to surprise him with all new tricks and games? I looked away from him demurely while I lubed my fingers and set the bottle aside.

I heard his bottle click shut and land on the bedding beside him. I looked up through my lashes and traced my hole with my index finger. Daniel copied me, obedient as he always was in our game of mirror. I led the game, making it agonisingly slow for us both. I gently pressed my index finger into myself, having to shift positions only slightly to make it more comfortable.

Daniel watched greedily as he followed my lead. I could see it the moment his finger brushed against his prostate. Daniel didn’t need to go as deep as I did for that little pleasure. I tried to adjust for a moment while he strained to hold still and wait for me.

Once my body relaxed and allowed the intrusion, I began to pump my finger in and out of myself. Daniel was panting, he spread his legs impossibly wider and ground down on his finger even as he thrust it into himself. This was more arousing than I had imagined. Our game of mirror was always arousing, we tore each other apart without even touching, but this was something new and exciting. To watch each other perform something so intimate and private was thrilling. 

I took the stakes higher and pressed a second finger inside myself, this was slightly painful as I was not used to it and I was slightly tense but Daniel clearly appreciated the view. He leaned up to try and see as much of what I was doing as possible. He looked at my eyes and I felt his feelings of love conferred to me telepathically.

‘Oh Louis!’ He screwed his eyes shut and whimpered. ‘Louis you look amazing…I wish it was my fingers pumping in and out of you…..or better yet….I can’t wait for the day you’re ready so I can fill you with my cock.’

Daniel looked ashamed as he said this to me and my face lit up like the fourth of July. It was not purely out of embarrassment it was out of lust and desire. I could imagine it. I could imagine crawling over to him right now and straddling him. I’d take his face in my hands and kiss him while sinking down onto that hardness, feeling it stretch me and fill me and pleasure me. I could imagine lifting myself up and down on Daniels erection, riding him as Armand would say.

I stared at Daniels weeping erection and I felt my hole clench around my fingers at the thought of having him inside myself. Daniel and I moaned and jerked simultaneously. I was unknowingly projecting my thought and Daniel had seen and felt all I was imagining. He wrapped his hand around the base of his manhood to stave off his orgasm. He was panting and whimpering and I lay just as still and just as desperate.

‘I like the way you think Louis.’

Daniel and I both jumped, both wincing at the same time as we shifted wrongly on our fingers. Armand was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, naked as the day he was born, damp hair and his intention clear between his legs. He walked over slowly, eyes locked on Daniel as the fledgling withdrew his fingers and tried to cover himself up by hugging a pillow.

‘Unfortunately, you will have to wait in line…’ Armand purred as he tugged the pillow from Daniels grasp. ‘Daniel is mine tonight….’

Daniel stared up at his maker like a deer caught in the headlights. Armand tossed the pillow aside and straddled his fledglings lap. He tangled his fingers through Daniels hair and pulled him into a breath-taking kiss. Daniel was so dazzled by the kiss he didn’t notice Armand scooting closer until their desires brushed against each other. I smiled as I realized our plan was working, I relaxed back and continued my lazy ministrations on myself.

Daniel was released from Armand’s mouth and Armand held him back by the chest. Armand began to move his hips back and forth and in small circles, causing their heated flesh to rub together between them. Daniel sobbed softly and I reached out to Armand telepathically but he gently brushed me aside. He kissed Daniel soothingly and stroked his hair back over his ears.

‘Shhhh relax, enjoy it….’ Armand sat back up and brought Daniels hands to his chest. ‘Just relax Daniel….’

Daniel lay back as Armand directed and stroked his fingers across Armand’s chest. He brushed loose strands of his makers hair back over his shoulders. Armand took Daniels lubed hand and led it beneath his body, between creamy thighs to rest on his backside.

‘I want you Daniel….I want to be yours at last….’ Armand whispered tantalizingly.

Daniels fingers twitched and he looked ready to argue. I sat up and prepared for a fight. Daniel bit his tongue and slid his fingers down to his makers entrance. Armand’s hand went to guide him. He carefully lowered himself onto two of Daniels fingers. Once Armand was seated they both released breaths they hadn’t known they were holding.

Daniel held Armand still for a moment, but Armand wasn’t in the mood for taking it so slow. He gave Daniel his aphrodisiac blood kisses and took advantage of Daniels relaxation and diverted focus. Armand gently rose up and down on Daniels slick digits.

I watched with a dry throat as Daniels fingers disappeared inside our older lover. It was a sight I had never imagined I would see. I felt as though I was intruding but Armand was quick to warn me against leaving.

Armand leaned forward to rest his head in the crook of Daniels neck and Daniel made eye contact with me over his shoulder. He smiled embarrassedly and asked without any real communication if I was alright. I smiled and nodded at him, I mouthed that he must focus. He burrowed his face into Armand’s neck, his free hand running through the long auburn strands.

Armand had left his hair long tonight because he knew how we both love it. Daniel nibbled around to his adams apple and forced Armand to arch his head back. I admired how the ends brushed the tops of his buttocks. I wished I could run my fingers through the fine strands, but this night belonged to them. Armand was still riding his fledglings fingers but I watched as he forced a third finger into himself. Armand gasped in pain as he was stretched slightly too far, Daniel quickly checked in.

‘Are you okay?’

Armand nodded and kissed him, slowly moving himself on Daniels fingers, forcing himself to adjust. ‘I’m fine, don’t stop!’

Daniel brought their foreheads together and he panted Armand’s name. ‘Are you sure? Are you okay?’

Armand nodded and ground hard against him. ‘Daniel I want you, I want this, please don’t try to stop me….I know you want this too.’

Daniel removed his fingers and held Armand’s hips. ‘Armand, I love you so so very much….’

Armand looked stunned but he softened after a moment and he stroked Daniels face.

‘You want to stay on top?’ Daniel said softly, his face was open and he was worried and on eggshells.

Armand laughed wetly in relief and shook his head. He rolled off Daniel to lay on his back. He bent his legs and kept them hip width apart.

‘No Daniel….I need to submit to you totally or this is all for nothing….we will learn nothing…I-….I trust you Daniel…’

Daniel got onto his knees between his makers legs. He rested his hands on Armand’s knees trying to stop the involuntary shaking of the smaller vampires legs. I felt my own concern as I saw the violent tremors, I knew Armand was afraid. I was on edge to step in if need be.

‘Are you sure?’ He said gently. ‘You’re shaking boss….’

‘I’m okay.’ Armand whispered anxiously. ‘Kiss me Daniel….’

Daniel obliged willingly and he used his hands to massage and caress all the tension from Armand’s thighs, stomach, arms, shoulders and neck. Armand smiled at him when they broke apart and then looked to me.

‘Louis….’ Armand gestured me closer. ‘Louis is going to help us both…’

Daniel looked at me over his shoulder as I moulded myself to his body from behind. I communicated that he should relax, it was no different to any other activity we did, it could stop at any time. He nodded his understanding and looked back to Armand who had laced their hands together. At Armand’s nod of assent and Daniels soft sound of agreement I gently took Daniel by the hips, I smeared the lube on my hand onto his desire and with a push of my hips guided him to his goal.

Daniel and I were both enraptured by the sight of their bodies so close to joining. I bit Daniels shoulder lightly as I imagined being in Armand’s position. Armand laughed softly and drew our attention to his face. He smiled at us and we watched a blush cover his face and neck.

‘I love you both so much in this moment….we are really doing this….’ He said softly.

Daniel smiled and nodded. ‘Are you okay?’

‘I am, I’m excited….I’m afraid too….this is….this is a huge moment….’ Armand said breathily, tears slid from the corners of his eyes to his ears.

Daniel glanced at me nervously. ‘Are you sure you’re ready for this? We don’t have to do it right now….’

Armand half gasped half laughed and shut his eyes. He gave us a watery smile and inhaled sharply. ‘I’m not crying for fear, I’m crying for….I’ve wanted to be here for so long, and I could never do it and now I think I actually will…’

‘It’s cathartic….’ I said gently. ‘It’s alright to be emotional when you achieve something you thought you never would….you are both doing so well, you’ve come a long way from when we started.’ 

‘We all have.’ Daniel said with a pointed look at me.

Armand tugged Daniels hands and nudged me with a leg. ‘Please can we go on? I’ve waited long enough. We….have waited long enough…’

I didn’t need to push Daniel very hard to make him press into our lover. I shifted gradually to sit beside them peacefully, I ran my hand up and down Armand’s thigh to comfort him as he struggled to adjust. Daniel watched himself filling his maker and they locked eyes, the love and emotion was palpable.

‘Relax my love…’ Daniel whispered, rubbing Armand’s hips. ‘I’m going as slow and gentle as I can okay? You need to talk if you need something…’

Armand gasped softly and grimaced a little the deeper Daniel went, it took some time for him to be completely engulfed in his makers body. They had to stop and take a breath several times as Armand tried to relax under Daniel. His legs wouldn’t stop shaking and he had freed his hands to press on Daniels chest.

When Daniel was finally at Armand’s centre they lay panting as though they had run a mile. They stared at each other lovingly and Armand’s tears continued over his cheeks into his hair.

‘We’re actually here, doing this, after all this time….’ Armand whimpered in awe.

Daniel was getting emotional as well, his own tears sliding over his cheeks. ‘Are you okay? Does it hurt?’

‘A little bit….’ Armand grudgingly confessed.

Daniel shifted forward to try and kiss Armand and froze as our lover hissed sharply. Daniel looked to me for help, the panic quickly setting in.

I grabbed the bottle of lube and held it out to him. ‘Armand, are you alright enough for Daniel to pull back some? Just to put more lube…..’

Armand nodded jerkily, hands pressing hard on Daniels chest, his knuckles turning white. He groaned and stiffened as Daniel pulled out slightly and coated himself in more lube. Daniel watched his makers face carefully as he slid back in and then out a little further than before, coating himself again and repeating the process twice more.

Armand had slowly calmed his breathing and tried to relax his body. Daniel wiped his tears away and smiled encouragingly.

‘Is that better?’

Armand tilted his face to ask for a kiss which Daniel gladly gave him. ‘It’s good….I’m good…’

Daniel smiled and rubbed their noses together. ‘I bet you are…..I love you Armand….’

Daniel started to rock against his maker, not yet daring to thrust. Armand bit his lip and stared wide eyed at his fledgling. Daniel glanced at me and I shrugged calmly. I moved away to lay down where I could watch without being involved. This wasn’t about me, this was about them and I was floored to be a part of this step in their relationship.

Armand was giving Daniel full control and letting him have an intimacy he had never had before. Daniel was conquering his fear of hurting Armand or making him worse than he was already. They were falling even further in love with each other and it was beautiful to watch.

Daniel tried a gentle thrust and was surprised as Armand cried out and raked his nails down his fledglings chest.

‘Don’t stop Daniel, it felt good I swear…..God I love you so much….’ Armand kissed his child and Daniel followed through on Armand’s encouragement.

Daniel gathered courage and enthusiasm as Armand gently whispered his name and begged him softly to be his. Daniel didn’t get rough once, didn’t loose control or loose focus again. He took his time and made every move carefully. I was impressed by his self-control, but then I supposed it was difficult to loose control if you were afraid for your partner.

Armand suddenly murmured softly, and said the most unexpected thing. ‘Daniel we need more lube….’

Daniel kissed him roughly, pulling away with a smack of his lips. ‘I am so proud of you boss….’

Armand wiped his face mockingly and tried to hide his blush. ‘Anyone could have asked for more lube!’

‘You wouldn’t have…..’ I said softly, throwing Armand under the bus. ‘You would have borne it to the end and then been sorry you kept your mouth shut.’

Armand rolled his eyes while Daniel chuckled in agreement with me. ‘Alright laugh it up you two…..we will see you being just as upfront when it’s your turn.’ Armand looked at me pointedly and I gave him a filthy look.

‘Don’t call me out on my bull-shit like that!’ I said indignantly. ‘Why do you have to stitch me up in this way every time?’

Daniel had been applying more lube in the time while Armand and I were talking and he snorted with laughter. ‘We will talk about your despicable abuse of modern slang later….’

He drew Armand’s attention back with an easy thrust into his warmth. Armand moaned and Daniel held the angle as it drew pleasure from his maker. I watched lovingly as they each gave in to the other.

Armand was keening suddenly and his face turned pink from the passion. ‘Daniel please! I want you to claim me, Daniel please fill me and mark me….I’m yours, I’m all yours….’

Daniel followed through, becoming more impassioned and desperate, he kissed Armand as he worked himself inside the smaller vampire. I watched their passion play out until they lay spent, kissing each other deeply and staring into each other’s eyes meaningfully.

Daniel sat up finally and slowly pulled his softening member from his makers body. Armand grimaced as he felt the cum on his backside. Daniel gently held his maker by the thighs and looked down to see his handy work. I sat up as well and went to get damp facecloths from the bathroom. When I returned Daniel looked concerned and Armand was trying to calm him.

‘It doesn’t really hurt so badly….’ He said kindly. ‘You have to expect this Daniel but it’s alright.’

I handed them each a cloth and saw what Daniel was fussing over. Armand’s entrance looked slightly puffy and irritated, there was a small trail of blood as well.

‘I didn’t know you were bleeding!’ Daniel said indignantly. ‘Why didn’t you say I hurt you?’

‘I’m fine….’ Armand finished cleaning himself and gingerly climbed onto his knees to try and clean Daniel off. ‘It’s not as bad as I thought it would be, you were very gentle.’

Armand kissed him reassuringly. Daniel sighed and wrapped his arms around his maker once he was clean. ‘Fine I’ll drop it….but how are you feeling otherwise?’

Armand lay down and snuggled between us. ‘I feel, lighter…..like I have nothing holding me down anymore….I feel relieved that I was able to do this, I’m proud of myself….’

Daniel looked at me and I nodded, giving a face to our shared suspicion.

‘I feel like there’s a but here…’ Daniel said.

‘But….’ Armand sighed sadly. ‘I also feel very sad and I don’t know why….’

I kissed his shoulder and Daniel nuzzled his nose. ‘It’s okay if you don’t know why, sometimes in vulnerable moments our feelings just release. You felt so relaxed and trusting with us that your body released all the tension and pent up feelings….you’ll figure out the why’s later….’

Daniel looked surprised and kissed me over our lover. Armand grabbed his face playfully and squished Daniels lips to make his “fishy face” which always made Armand and I laugh. ‘How are you feeling lover mine?’

Daniel smiled and nodded slowly. ‘I feel good, I feel like everything is okay…..I know what’s what now if that makes sense? I feel like we’ve opened a new level of our relationship and I feel like…I feel happy….’ He smiled at us goofily and kissed us each in turn. ‘I love you both so much….’

‘We love you too.’ Armand and I said simultaneously.

We burst out laughing and hugged each other closer. I felt the tension in my heart loosen as I realized my lovers had finally accomplished what they had set out to do at the start of this whole saga. I felt pride and trust and I couldn’t remember ever being happier than I was with these two men.


	25. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis get some advice from an old confidant when he realizes exactly how far he has come, and where he wants to go next in his forays into indecency!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two chapters remain to indecency and three remain for decent moments....I am devastated guys but also excited to move on to new projects and show you more from my Armand/Daniel/Louis universe! Can you guess who Louis has chosen for his first?

It had been ages since I’d had this pleasure. This phone call was long overdue, and I found myself pouring my heart and soul into the receiver. I had a revelation which led me to call my dear old therapist Dr Ellis. It was a revelation I couldn’t share with Armand and Daniel yet, I needed to talk it out first.

‘It sounds as though you have improved significantly since I last saw you.’ Dr Ellis said cheerily.

I smiled and nodded, knowing he couldn’t see it. ‘Yes I have, I don’t quite believe it myself…everything is so different and I’m not afraid as I used to be.’

‘So you have overcome your religious concerns?’ Dr Ellis said gently, his voice smooth and non-judgemental. ‘As well as your difficulty in communicating your needs? Your worries about pain, abuse and regret?’

‘Well I think so, yes I think I have.’ I felt more confident than I sounded. ‘I no longer think it’s wrong, although I do have the odd day where I think of what my mother or father would have said….but I love Daniel and Armand and they make me very happy.’

I could hear Dr Ellis moving around on the other side of the line. ‘I’m very happy to hear it Louis, I truly am. Armand and Daniel have been very good for you, it sounds like you feel very safe and loved. Have you considered that maybe you are ready to bite the bullet?’

I blushed hotly and laughed; I couldn’t keep the embarrassment out of my voice. ‘I have actually, it’s why I called you. I need some advice…’

‘I’m all ears Louis, how can I help?’

I took a deep breath and tried to find a way to phrase my question. ‘Well I have decided I’m ready to go the rest of the way but I’m not sure how to play it out. Do I need to plan it beforehand? We planned Armand’s and it went well because of it. If we do plan it how do we know what to plan into it? Is there some normal way that people go about this?’

‘Hmmm I don’t think you should over think it. Setting the mood is a good plan, maybe a nice hot bath? Or some candlelight and soft music?’ Dr Ellis sounded like he was smiling. ‘It’s really very individual, you might find you prefer it to be no different to any other time you engage in intimacy.’

‘I don’t really want it to be vastly different, but I also don’t want it to be same old; it feels too significant to just do it as we do everything else.’ I was honest, it was easy to tell Dr Ellis the truth although it had been difficult once upon a time. ‘It needs to be natural without being standard, if you know what I mean?’

Dr Ellis made a sound of agreement and was quick to reply. ‘Of course, you have your vision of how it will play out, your own fantasy as it were.’

That struck something in my mind. Did I have a fantasy? I didn’t think so, I didn’t have a step by step of what I wanted to do in the process. I didn’t even know if it was something to plan. Certainly I knew from the book I had read that people set the mood with, as Dr Ellis suggested, candlelight and music; but I hadn’t had a single thought to anything like that, in fact I was stumped as to what my mood would look like.

‘Louis? Do you have an idea of how you want it to play out?’ Dr Ellis broke the silence and brought me back from my thoughts.

I liked that he always knew what I was thinking, it was creepy but also very helpful when I was struggling to articulate my thoughts. ‘No I don’t really, I know how people do it in books and movies but none of those ways appeal to me and I can’t think of any other ways. I just know how I want to feel during the whole thing.’

‘Hmm maybe it’s time to do a little soul search. You had a very strict upbringing and you’ve never allowed yourself fantasies. Being able to picture what you like and what you want to do would be a good way to prepare yourself. That’s not to say that you have to have a second by second approach and it certainly doesn’t mean that you have to stick to the fantasy; it will just help define limits and expectations between yourself and your partners.’

Dr Ellis was a clever, sex positive therapist, it was why I chose him. His advice was not only sound but practical and easy to follow. It wasn’t unrealistic or daunting to follow through on his suggestions. Many therapists would have made it complicated, like telling me to script it so that I feel comfortable knowing exactly what will happen and when. 

‘One thing I will suggest loosely is that you try and keep to simple things. Try to keep whips and chains out of it.’ He chuckled at his own words and made me smile.

I knew I was red in the face at the implication. I was the least likely person to play with whips and chains, although I knew my lovers played those games when they were alone.

‘I don’t plan to complicate my life any more than it already is.’ I snorted. ‘I just want to feel safe, connected, and loved.’

‘I understand that, I’m glad you are so calm about this. I hope it goes well and you get everything you want out of it.’ There was no sign of sarcasm or doubt in Dr Ellis’ voice. ‘Do you have anything else you would like to talk about?’

‘I was wondering about which of my lovers should be my first, I’m not sure which to choose, I don’t want to hurt either of their feelings and they each have a different way of doing things.’

‘Mmm that’s tricky….I’m sure you have three different dynamics, one with Daniel, one with Armand and one with both. Thinking about each dynamic which do you think is best suited to the situation?’

I thought about it for a moment. ‘Well Daniel and I play more than anything else, it’s a lot calmer between us and we usually don’t do anything extreme. Armand and I are more adventurous with each other, he’s always in control and he usually finds the adventures. The three of us together is a mixture, Daniel and I are under Armand’s thrall, although he’s started to let Daniel take his spot of dominance. I love them both and I love what I have with them as individuals and together.’ I replied slowly, thinking all the while about some of our recent encounters.

Armand had started letting Daniel be the boss of us both in bed, Daniel had been horrified the first time we both went belly up for him. The boy had started to enjoy it, his confidence and self esteem soared. Armand had also enjoyed it after his initial nerves, Daniel was safe and trustworthy. I was happy to do anything they wanted within reason, and if I didn’t want to participate it was as simple as leaving them to it. I told Dr Ellis as much with next to no shame.

‘Well it sounds like they are both wonderful, and it sounds like your relationship is quite healthy and mature. You don’t begrudge them their intimacies and they don’t begrudge you either, so I shouldn’t think they will be hurt if you choose one over the other.’

I knew he was right; Dr Ellis often was right. It was something I had known but it niggled in my mind that I might be wrong, and they would be hurt. It comforted me to hear that it was alright, and they would understand, I still needed to hear it from them but that would come.

‘I still don’t know how I will decide on which of them it should be….’ I said quietly.

Dr Ellis hummed and took his time before replying. ‘Which of them is the most understanding, gentle, experienced, highly aware of your feelings and needs and the least likely to be afraid of hurting you?’

It clicked in my head that I knew exactly who it had to be, and it felt so natural I had to wonder if I had known all along which of my lovers I wanted to be my first. I felt warm and excited, a shiver went up my spine and I grinned. I knew which of them would be my first, I only hoped he would agree.


	26. Whatever Feels Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite menage a trois discuss sexy fantasies, explore the toy box, get hot and bothered, Louis spills some beans in a moment of passion and Armand opens up about his perspective of their relationships origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so. This. I-.....uh.....hmn...I'm sorry. Be warned now that this is the longest chapter in the Forays into Indecency/Lessons Learned, I wrote it in three hours after....uhm ahem urgghhmns coughing noises....researching a lot of stuff. I am scarred yall. I seen some stuff! But damned if I don't think half of it is worth a try! Pity I'm single.....and locked down...need to invest in myself some time

This is my chance….we were all sitting in the lounge watching some TV series about vampires who wear special rings to go out into the sun. Lestat and David have gone to the movie theatre for a date. I had been thinking about my conversation with Doctor Ellis for a few nights and waiting to spring some ideas on them. 

Daniel and I were on the couch, our feet touching in the middle as we lay comfortably on the arms. Armand was sprawled in the armchair beside Daniel.

I cleared my throat quietly, drawing Armand’s eye immediately. ‘Can I talk to you both about something?’ Daniel looked over at the sound of my voice.

They exchanged curious smiles and nodded.

‘Go ahead, you know we’ll listen.’ Daniel grinned, turning on the couch to face me and crossing his legs under himself.

I smiled and turned so that I was relaxing with my back against the arm of the chair. I brushed a loose strand of hair over my ear and looked them both in the eyes. ‘I want to try acting out some fantasies.’

Daniel blinked rapidly and Armand just smirked knowingly. Daniels response surprised me, I thought he would be the most excited of the two, since he was up to date with all the modern bedroom games.

‘Daniel? Are you alright?’ I hedged uncertainly.

He nodded and quickly waved away my concern. ‘I’m not upset or anything, just surprised! I’m happy to act out some fantasies, but what did you have in mind?’

This was the tricky part. I had been using the google to find out about common and obscure fantasies mortals have these days and I had made a small list of things I wanted to try. I wasn’t sure how my partners would take to my ideas; I knew they wouldn’t be angry or anything like that, but I worried they would think me odd. Despite my progress into indecency I still had that little voice in the back of my head when I tried new things. Some of the fantasies I liked are rather odd and embarrassing, I hoped they would agree to at least one; at least then I wouldn’t feel so silly. 

Armand pulled me from my thoughts. ‘Just talk prezioso. We will discuss your ideas once we know what they are.’

I smiled gratefully at him and dug in my pocket for the piece of paper I had scribbled on. Daniels eyebrows nearly went straight into his hairline, while his mouth quirked in a smile as I unfolded the paper.

‘Shush Daniel. ’ I said quickly with a stern look, when he was sufficiently cowed I looked at my list and began to read. ‘The first one is one I’m curious to try but I also feel very shy and awkward about it, we’ve sort of tried it but I wasn’t alone when I did it before. Daniel did it with me, but I want to try it on my own…..’

My face was flaming and I was smiling sheepishly. Armand and Daniel looked expectantly at me and I opened and closed my mouth. I was trying to find the air I needed to make the words come out.

‘I want to try exhibitionism, but just for you two, no one else.’ I said finally.

Armand’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, a good sign, and Daniel wiggled a little where he sat, also a good sign. They were obviously waiting for me to explain, which I hoped they wouldn’t but c’est la vie.

‘I mean I want to strip tease for you, I want you to look and not touch; me, yourselves or each other. I just want you to watch me. I-….I feel very….’ I bit my lip thoughtfully. ‘I feel very good about my appearance lately, I feel sexy. I want to express it.’

I ducked my head and hid my face in my hands as I laughed. Daniel chuckled and Armand made a soft sound of amusement.

‘You’re always sexy Lou.’ Daniel leaned forward, pulled my hands away from my face and kissed me. ‘Keep going, we’re listening.’

I was still laughing at myself, I was so embarrassed but my chest felt full of bubbles. ‘I thought we could include some cross dressing in that exhibitionism….I kind of liked the lingerie we wore.’

Daniel gasped in mock horror. ‘I knew it!’

‘I want to wear it under my usual clothes, you’ll know I’m wearing it….and you won’t be allowed to do a damn thing.’ I grinned at their mortified faces.

‘That’s just cruel!’ Daniel whined.

Armand nodded vigorously in agreement. ‘How long would this torment last before we get to do a damn thing!?’

I felt a sultry smirk manifesting on my face against my will. ‘As long as I damn well please.’

Daniel shifted closer to me minutely. ‘Damn I like this bossy side of you, very sexy….’

I felt my heart skip a beat, being called sexy was my kink for certain. I had a lot more to read and explain so I coughed to cover my excitement and continued. ‘I also thought about how long we have been living here together….and how we only christened our bedroom and bathroom….’

Armand grimaced and tugged his jeans at the tops of his thighs. ‘You would want to have sex in other rooms? What if someone sees?’

‘That’s the next thing I wanted to talk about….’ I felt my neck heat up along with my face and my voice trembled a little when I spoke. ‘I want to have sex in lots of places….I want to try combining everything I’ve mentioned so far….’

‘Go on…’ Daniel breathed quietly, trying to adjust himself more discreetly than Armand had done.

‘I thought I’d tease you a little, putting on that lingerie in front of you, maybe let you have a little fun….then the knowledge of what I’m wearing under my clothes will get you bothered for the night….I’ll tease you a little around the house, an innocent touch here, a hug there, with no thought to who might see your discomfort. Then maybe we disappear to a nightclub….dance, tease…..maybe I’ll have a little hook-up with one of you in a bathroom stall……make the other listen or watch. Return to one of the booths against a dark corner, let you both do as you please at last, anything you want….’ I could see they were both getting aroused just thinking about it, I was getting aroused thinking about it. ‘Even if it means “forcing” me… ’

Daniel snapped out of it at that and frowned. ‘You’d want us to force you to have sex?’

‘You wouldn’t be forcing me….you both know what I do and don’t want to do, you know the limits and we have our safe words. It would just be a little….roleplay?’ I shrugged, now that Daniel was tense and weary, I felt like I had overstepped the line and made a mistake.

Daniel took my hand and squeezed it gently. ‘You haven’t over stepped anything, I’m just making sure….with what happened to Armand and what happened with you and Lestat in the past I just want to be safe….I don’t want you to be put off.’

Armand turned to put his feet on the floor and rested his elbows on his knees. ‘I agree with Daniel, I won’t say no to your fantasy, but I want to know why you want that particular ending.’

I wasn’t sure really, I just knew that when I imagined being pulled to straddle Daniel’s lap and forced to grind against him shivers ran down my spine. Or when I imagined being ordered by Armand’s husky voice to get under the table….I couldn’t explain the feelings these thoughts provoked.

My partners had been eavesdropping on my thoughts, or I had been projecting them, I wasn’t sure which. Either way they both visibly relaxed and smiled.

‘If it’s just stuff like that it’s okay….I just thought you meant doing something more, and I know it’s not up to me but that seems like a really stressful way to lose your virginity.’ Daniel explained what they had both been thinking.

I shook my head and sat up straight. ‘I don’t want it to be like that at all! I have other ideas for that.’

My partners perked up and became more focused.

‘You’ve uh…been thinking about how you want to go about it?’ Armand wheedled casually.

I wasn’t sure I should say anything but we agreed to be honest with each other, I didn’t have to explain it. ‘I have been thinking about it, but I’m not ready to talk about it yet.’

Daniel clapped my shoulder. ‘Good for you Lou! Setting boundaries like a pro, we can wait till you’re ready, we just need to know you’re thinking about it.’

‘So you don’t feel weird about any of my suggestions?’ I asked and glanced between them looking for signs that they were unhappy. 

Armand shrugged. ‘We all have fantasies, you’re are not as outlandish as you think.’

I hadn’t thought about that, my lovers have their own fantasies, and surely they acted them out or wanted to. I was curious suddenly.

‘What are your fantasies?’

The naughty looks that passed between these two menaces made me wonder if I should have asked.

‘I think we should show him the toybox.’ Daniel told Armand.

Armand made a mock worried face. ‘Are you sure? Maybe it’s too soon….’

‘It is time.’ Daniel replied, mock sagely. 

They then laughed and stood up, Daniel grabbed one hand and Armand grabbed the other and together they pulled me upstairs to our bedroom. Once there they closed and locked our bedroom doors and Daniel ducked under the bed so only his bum was showing. Armand pushed me to sit on the bed and then grabbed Daniels bum playfully. Daniel emerged laughing, dragging a box out, and he wiggled his rear playfully.

‘I didn’t even get the box out yet and you’re already amped up! You’re going to disgrace yourself again!’

Armand blushed at that and I joined Daniels laughs. ‘Again?’

Armand clapped a hand to Daniels mouth when the fledgling started to explain. After a moment of meaningful eye contact Daniel was released and he tried to hide his smirk and lift the box onto the bed. It looked like an old treasure chest, dark brown with gold bands holding it all together. My lovers settled across from me and gestured for me to open the box which sat between us.

‘This is the toy box, you’ve known for a while that it existed but you’ve never delved into the depths.’ Daniel said dramatically. ‘You’re ready young padowan, go for it.’

I shifted things around until I saw a skirt, a plaid skirt with pleats, it looked like a schoolgirl skirt except that it was far too short. I looked between them wondering who it belonged to.

Daniel smiled innocently and Armand groaned as though he was in pain at the very sight of it.

‘I remember that thing, Daniel wore it with stockings, garters, mary janes….even a blouse and blazer…..’ Armand was again tugging on his jeans.

‘I found Armand in a church and he spanked and then fucked me over a pew….and in the confession box…’ Daniel looked wistful.

I was aghast, in a church? Really? I had to laugh at the idea however, I could imagine Daniel dressed like a schoolgirl getting paddled, his cheeks turning a bright red with each swing. 

‘What can I say?’ The younger vampire had been listening to my thoughts again. ‘I like dressing in sexy stuff and getting my ass whacked, the church part was new but exciting; not just in public but in a place I really shouldn’t have been doing it.’

‘I wasn’t complaining, I was surprisingly turned on by not only how you dressed but how bad it was to be where we were.’ Armand said lowly, taking the skirt from my and holding it to his face.

They chattered back and forth about the experience while I continued to dig. I found a junior Riccardo, a very junior Riccardo, it must have been the width of two of my fingers, but it was longer than my fingers. I ran my hand up and down it slowly, examining the soft texture and the screw like pattern that covered it from the tip all the way to the flared base. I became aware that my partners had stopped speaking.

I looked up at them curiously. ‘What?’

‘Please can I take the toys place, that looks glorious and tortuous at the same time.’ Daniel jealously eyed the object in my hands.

‘I don’t even know how it works, there aren’t any buttons but there’s a spot to plug it in to charge.’ I was exasperated, my lovers were too horny for their own good.

‘That’s because the one wearing it doesn’t have the control.’ Armand picked up his cell phone and opened it to show me an app. ‘I have the app and when Daniel has this little treasure inside him I can just push a button and have him squirming.’

‘Why does it need an app?’ I was puzzled, what was the point if they were together when they used it?

‘Because we aren’t together when we use it.’ Daniel explained. ‘It’s for when we’re out or when Armand or I are separated for whatever reason, it works across long distances.’

‘So….you wear it and whenever Armand feels like it he just….switches it on and you have to deal with a vibrating device in your rear?’ This was intriguing.

Daniel laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Yea it sounds a little funny when you say it like that but that’s the gist of it. Sometimes he does it when we’re with the coven and I have to try hide that it’s happening. I like it because he can catch me at any time, he especially likes to catch me when I’m speaking. Armand likes being in control and making me squirm without even having to touch me.’

‘Isn’t it audible?’ I was getting curiouser by the minute.

Armand chimed in. ‘No, it’s completely silent unless you are listening for it. I can show you if you want….’

I raised an eyebrow and Armand shrugged. ‘I just thought I’d offer….’

I put the device down, making a mental note to put it to use in future. I rummaged passed lingerie, cock rings, a pair of high heels which made me frown accusingly at Daniel. It could only be him and by the innocent flutter of his eyelashes I knew it was him. I found an odd clear tube with a long black cord and what appeared to be a stress ball on the end of it; Daniel laughed when I squeezed the ball and found that it was hollow and it pulled air from inside the tube, Daniel made a rude motion with his hand to indicate orgasm, what that had to do with the device I don’t know.

I found a candle which melted into massage oil. I found a silky soft blindfold, and one made of velvet. I found makeup, I found jewellery in the form of necklaces and bracelets. I found a long thin metal straw, except it wasn’t hollow, Armand was quick to take it from me and inform me I probably wouldn’t like its use. Then I found a thick black handle which fit perfectly in my hand, I tugged to see what it was connected to and found it was a riding crop.

‘Ooh we haven’t played with that yet.’ Daniel said with a sigh.

I looked at them thoughtfully. ‘Most of this seems to be rather extreme. Don’t you have gentler fantasies?’

Armand’s face coloured. ‘My first time with Daniel was a fantasy….it still is, I like to think about it….’

Daniel took his makers hand and kissed it. ‘You know we can always act it out again if you want to, I can use some tender loving….’

I loved seeing them like this, they were rough and had some fierce games but deep down they both loved to be loved. They were, as people say these days, soft boys. They kissed gently in front of me and nuzzled their noses together.

‘We have some really hectic stuff in there, and it’s great to play with it all but we have our gentler moments.’ Daniel said without taking his face away from Armand’s. ‘But I like the dress up, roleplay, public humiliation stuff and Armie is more than happy to oblige me!’

Armand whapped Daniels arm at the much-hated pet name. ‘Don’t call me Armie! It sounds ridiculous! You ruined the mood!’

‘There was a mood?’ Daniel was genuinely confused.

‘It doesn’t matter, you ruined it and it’s gone now!’

Daniel all but whined in response. ‘I didn’t know there was a mood! I don’t want to luck out! We’ve had such a titillating night I neeeeeed to fulfil the mood!’

I ignored them and put the riding crop back. I dug further and found a collar; some chains connected the collar to two wrist bands that resembled the collar. I held it up and stared at it, the collar was made of thick black leather, it had a loop on the front that held a waterfall of fine chains, some of which looped around to connect to the other side of the collar at the back of the neck, while the rest went over the shoulders in a sleeve like pattern and others simply dangled down to about mid-thigh. The chains connecting the collar to the wrist bands were hardier but still beautiful, those chains were connected to each other and then clipped onto the collar, they could be detached from the front and moved to the back or just be left off entirely. I was fascinated by it; it was beautiful, and the chains felt wonderful.

‘Do you want to put it on?’ Armand’s voice was soft, and he was being careful to not spook me.

I licked my lips and nodded without taking my eyes off the item. I didn’t feel the need to think it over, I wanted to feel it and see what it looked like. Armand began to remove my jersey while Daniel closed and moved the box. Armand tugged my shirt off and set it on the floor beside my discarded jersey. Daniel pressed up behind me and began unbuttoning my trousers. Armand waited patiently with the chained collar in hand while Daniel and I removed the last of my clothing.

Armand unclipped the wrist bands from the collar and then unbuckled the collar. I moved closer to him and he carefully collected the chains on the back to the rear of the collar and put it over my head. He fastened the buckle and set about arranging the chains across my shoulders, under my arms and down my front, sides and back. He held up the wrist bands with a question in his eyes, I shook my head and stood up. I walked to our full-length mirror and looked at myself while my lovers sat on the bed watching me.

It was like a dress made of chains; it was fetching. The chains flowed smoothly over my collarbone, down my stomach, over my back. The chains made a triangular pattern at the bottom, the sides were shorter than the middles. It was sensory bliss with my vampiric flesh, each fine chain tickling and chiming against me. It suited me somehow although I couldn’t work out how. I loved it though and that’s what mattered. I smiled as I had a flash of my earlier talk about fantasies.

I turned to them with a smirk. ‘Do you like how I look?’

Armand stood up and took a step towards me, but I held up a hand to stop him. I leaned back against the mirror, loving the soft tinkling sound the chains made on the glass.

‘I asked you a question….’ I played with the chains against my thigh, brushing my fingers over them and “accidentally” brushing my growing need in the process.

Daniel looked at Armand blankly and Armand smirked back at me, he lifted his chin as he realized it was a game.

‘I like how you look very much. I do however think there’s room for improvement.’

Armand’s words threw me for a moment and I faltered, wondering if he found something about me unappealing.

‘I don’t see a single flaw on you my love. I just think your lips need to be kissed and your flesh devoured.’ Armand walked slowly towards me, he could see that I was weakened by his tone and his words. 

‘I would like very much….to ruin you…’ He caught my face in one hand and kissed me while the other quested over my hip to grope my behind. ‘I want to mark you.’

I gasped and swallowed hard, the chains pressed into my flesh and his fingers crept beneath them. That was the most lewd thing I had ever heard and I loved it. I kissed him with gusto and backed him up quickly under he fell back on the bed and I straddled his hips without separating from his mouth. His hands were running through the chains over my skin, I felt like his hands were everywhere.

I sat up and looked at Daniel who was trying to remove his shirt without losing sight of us. I laughed and helped him. Armand kept running his hands up from my hips, across my belly, up to my nipples and back down again. Daniel stripped off his pants as though they were burning him and I quickly saw why he was in such a hurry. Daniel was always the most lascivious of the three of us, he was already one hundred percent ready for the task at hand.

Armand didn’t appreciate my attention being on Daniel and he pinched a nipple to draw me back. I smiled at him and pushed his shirt up and over his head, tossing it over my shoulder to land on the floor. We made quick work of his pants as well, I always relished taking off Armand’s pants and admiring him, in moments like these I was feeling confident enough to look without becoming shy. We took the opportunity to slide further onto the bed. Daniel sat with his hand tightly grasping himself, we were leaving him out.

Armand took a hand off me to nudge Daniel to kneel by his head. I frowned at this and gave Daniel a curious shrug. Daniel got onto his knees, took my face in both hands and kissed me. He moaned into the kiss and when we separated, I saw what they were up to. Armand had Daniel’s erection in his mouth while Daniel was kissing me. This was new.

‘It’s called an Eiffel tower.’ Daniel grinned against my mouth.

I could understand why. I rocked against Armand while Daniel and I kissed but Daniel is always the first to finish and Armand undid him completely. Daniel leaned his forehead on my shoulder and pressed as hard against his makers face as he could with Armand’s hands on his hips.

Daniel separated from us and Armand grabbed me by the backs of my thighs. He flipped us over and settled between my legs. Daniel lay on his back beside me, catching his breath. Armand and I were just beginning.

Armand was kneeling between my legs and brushing his hardness against me, he enjoyed how the chains felt between us; especially when they stroked over his tip. I was discovering why they were so long, the tips of the front chains brushed against my sac and further down with every move. Armand was kissing down my neck, nipping here and there. He sucked and scraped his fangs harmlessly against the flesh where my neck joined my shoulder. I always swoon when they do this, my neck is such a sensitive spot and it gets abused mercilessly.

He didn’t linger for long, he kissed and licked his way down my body. He licked away the beads of semen that had escaped in my arousal, then took me into his mouth slowly. Armand was slow with me, he liked watching me squirm and I just didn’t have a chance to squirm if he goes as fast as he does with Daniel. His tongue was the most sinful part of this, he stroked it over my length in the pauses of movement, he flicked it over the slit of my need and he always knew exactly what to do and when.

I was nearly finished when he pulled off and kissed me. I didn’t like it when he did that, I didn’t like tasting myself in his mouth, it felt dirty somehow. Daniel loved it, I had once seen Armand release Daniels seed into the younger mans mouth when they kissed after fellatio. I shuddered, it was certainly not my thing, but it wasn’t a huge issue either so I let him kiss me.

Armand gently guided me onto my hands and knees in front of him and he picked up the wrist band section of the device. ‘Do you want me to use this?’

I looked back at him and nodded my consent, I didn’t want it connected to the collar though. He cuffed my wrists behind my back and wrapped the excess chain around my hands. Daniel handed him a bottle I knew well and then pushed his way under my chest to kiss me. I tensed at the intrusion of Armand’s single finger, the usual activity. He hushed me and rubbed my hip with his free hand until I relaxed around him.

As I kissed Daniel and felt the smooth glide of Armand’s finger in and out I thought about all we have done. It has been one hell of a journey, full of surprises, happiness, sadness and love. I felt warm and I kissed Daniel harder and used my bound hands to squeeze Armand’s free hand. I love these men, they are my whole world and I can’t imagine where I would be without them. I wanted more of them, I wanted to feel more, I wanted to give more.

Armand removed his finger and slathered my thighs with lube. I knew what this meant, and I quickly brought my thighs together tightly. Armand laughed softly and Daniel smiled up at me.

‘So eager Louis…’ I could finish just by listening to Armand’s voice when he is amorous, so husky and rough and weakening. ‘You like it when I do this….’

Armand held the chains around my wrists securely in one of his own hands, the other was on my hip holding me still. He pressed in-between my thighs as though he were entering me for real. He eased in slowly, moaning with his head back. He settled finally with his hips flush to my bum and his erection firmly wedged between my thighs.

I lowered myself onto my elbows, laying myself down on Daniels chest and letting my hips tilt upwards to expose more of my bum. Daniel had taught me this position and Armand loved it; it drove him mad when we were in this position. Armand drew back and used the chains around my wrist to pull me backwards while he thrust forwards.

I moan and wiggle because his length brushes against my own with every thrust. My thighs keep parting against my will and he hissed at Daniel.

‘Daniel be helpful!’

Daniel grinned and mocked Armand quietly in a mimicry of his voice. ‘Daniel be helpful! Blah blah blah!’

Armand’s hand came crashing down on the fledglings stomach and I had to wince in sympathy when I saw the red handprint lifting from his skin. Daniel quickly pushed me up onto my hands, reversed himself and got under me. He lifted his arms over his head and wrapped them around my thighs keeping them shut, then I felt his tongue on my sac and need and I dropped again to my elbows. My face nestled between his legs and I took a quick bite of his thigh, licking up the drops of blood. Daniel moaned below me. His arms were keeping my thighs together and he was using his tongue only, since Armand’s arousal came so close to my own. He stroked his tongue over the sensitive head and I copied him. I knew he was smiling and we began our game.

I remembered how aghast I was when he first suggested the mirror game to me, I could laugh now thinking of my horror, thinking of how quickly I became hooked once I tried it. Daniel and I played this constantly, it wasn’t even something I hesitated to do anymore, unlike some other things like taking more than one finger inside myself.

Armand slapped my right cheek harshly to get my head back in the bedroom. He was using the chains on my wrists to pull me backwards onto himself and he was getting closer to his edge. Daniel was squirming and pushing his hips up to my face insistently as his release began to spill out into my mouth; I spat it out onto the covers this time. Armand’s finger slid back inside of me as he thrust forward, giving the impression he was fucking me; although I knew he wasn’t and he did too. His finger brushing my prostate set me off and Daniel was lapping up every drop.

Daniel was sliding out from under me, kissing my side and hip as he went. Armand lay on my back and spoke into my ear, his movements becoming more erratic. 

‘Do you know what I think about when I do this? Do you want to know what my fantasy is?’ His hot breath was making the skin on my shoulder damp. ‘My fantasy is that I’m inside you and you are tensing around my dick. I fantasize about being as deep as I can be and you begging for my cum inside you. I know you fantasize about that, I know you’ve imagined it pouring into you, from both of us. Would you like that Louis? Would you like me to take you apart on my cock?’

I keened and made sounds I hadn’t ever heard before, I pushed back against him desperately despite having already orgasmed. ‘Yes! Yes please! I want you to! Armand I want you to, please! I want it!’

The words were out of my mouth before I could think, but I could feel what he was describing as he spoke. I was imagining it, it was a fantasy that had been constant through our relationship, and irresistible one I hoped to fulfil soon. Armand’s movements faltered and I saw the look of shock on his face, he thrust roughly a few more times and his face melted into one of pleasure and relief. I felt his release on my legs, my sac and I knew it was on the bedding beneath me. 

Armand panted in my ear for a few minutes, his eyes closed and his heart pounding against my back. Daniels fingers reached under me and unbuckled the collar, he pushed Armand off me and removed the chained device and its matching wrist bands.

I lay down a shaking, weak puddle between my lovers. Daniel set the tinkling chains aside and sat cross legged behind me waiting for Armand and I to recover. I sat up before Armand, for once, and gave Daniel a soft kiss. Our oldest lover looked like he was half asleep, but he sat up when he was ready.

‘What was that?’ Daniel was the first to speak. ‘Did you mean what you said? Or were you just really horny when you said it?’

I blushed, the confidence I had felt through the evening finally wearing off and leaving me embarrassed. I thought to all I had said and done and I felt my stomach and chest swell with the mortification of it all.

Armand touched my hand lightly. ‘Don’t be embarrassed, you were honest and forward and we are glad you were able to talk to us.’

Daniel took my other hand. ‘Yea Lou don’t take it that way! I just meant….we know you’ve had that fantasy for a while but….do you really want us to do it? Like now?’

‘Yes….no….’ I took my hands away from theirs and hugged myself. ‘I don’t know but yes….’ 

‘Kinda getting mixed signals here love….’ Daniel tried to coax me to explain.

I rubbed the back of my neck with one hand while the other held it spot around my waist. ‘I don’t know, I have been thinking about it and I have come to some conclusions. There isn’t really anything to stop me anymore, I trust and love you both and I’ve come a long way. I feel good about it, I’m not really afraid like I used to be.’

‘But?’ Armand prompted.

‘But…..something is holding me back and I don’t know what it is…..I think it’s just my head messing with me, it’s a fear of the unknown.’ I sucked on my bottom lip as I thought about what I wanted to say. ‘I do want to do it, I am ready.’

Daniel smiled and rubbed a hand up and down my back. ‘Not tonight Josephine! We’re happy to hear this, it’s great that you feel you can trust us this much; but I think we’re all a little buggered. You’ve done well tonight though, between talking to us with ease, trying something new and coming out with this. I’m proud of you. It seems only a few weeks ago you were refusing to go into an adult store with me!’ Daniel laughed at the memory.

I smiled and shook my head, I looked heavenward for patience. ‘It was awful! I never thought I would do something like that! I felt like my soul had left my body and all I wanted was for the earth to swallow me!’

‘Then you met Riccardo and it was love at first sight!’ Daniel put on a girly voice.

Armand was oddly silent while Daniel and I were talking about it and making jokes. I turned to him after a while and nudged him with my shoulder.

‘Are you alright? You’re very quiet.’ I was worried I had said or done something wrong. Armand wasn’t usually quiet, especially after sex; he usually got a burst of energy from it. ‘I’m sorry if what I said was too much when you were…’

‘No not at all…’ He smiled kindly and wrapped an arm around my back. ‘I’m just thinking about everything from start to finish.’

We moved together to the headboard and Daniel and I took our respective spots on either side of Armand, with our heads on his chest and his arms around us.

‘I remember when Daniel came to ask me if I would help you with Riccardo….I was so surprised and so envious!’ Armand laughed. ‘It was disappointing when you kept us on the other side of those curtains, it hurt a little……’

Armand’s smile waned and he stared at the canopy of the bed. I looked at Daniel for help but he just took my hand and held it.

Armand finally looked at me again. ‘You didn’t trust me. When we were together before it had been the same. If we were undressed we had to remain under the covers, and if I was in the bedroom first you would walk out of the bathroom in a robe; never bare….I don’t know why it hurt so much, it seems silly if I look back on it now.’

‘It isn’t silly.’ I said in the softest voice I could, I didn’t want him to stop talking since Armand never really spoke about the early days of our relationship. ‘I didn’t know it hurt you back in those days, I didn’t know it hurt you in New Orleans….if I had I-’ I couldn’t finish the sentence, I wouldn’t have done anything differently if I had known; I’d just feel guiltier than usual for hurting him.

Daniel came to my rescue. ‘Boss a lot happened in the past between all three of us, but it’s said and done and we’ve made it to where we are….’

‘I know that, I just wanted to talk a little about it. About New Orleans….and about-…Marius…’

Daniel and I fell silent and waited for him to continue.

‘I felt sympathy for you, the night Daniel asked me to help you was the night after our botched attempt at making love and I was sore about it. I felt like I was failing in my relationship, at least in the sexual aspect, and I wanted to help you. I didn’t want you to feel how I felt.’ Armand took a shaky breath. ‘Then I felt your fear and I heard your worries. I heard you saying you couldn’t do it. I came in behind the curtains because you were wrong, but more importantly you wanted comfort and I picked up on those thoughts….’

I hadn’t realized I had been thinking those things that night but looking back I knew he was telling the truth. Thinking I wasn’t going to be able to follow through with Riccardo had made me miserable and lonely. To hear all of this from Armand’s side was entrancing.

‘Then you agreed to be our lover and I was so excited….I didn’t tell either of you but I called in some people to sort this place out lickety-split and make it perfect so that you would feel at home. Everything was wonderful, Daniel and I continued our routine behaviours while you slept. We didn’t want to pressure you. Then you pretended to be asleep that one evening and I took advantage of you….then we had that bath that night…..that night was the first time Marius called me to speak with me.’

This raised our hackles. Daniel and I waited stiffly for Armand to keep speaking.

‘He told me you were with me to spite Lestat. He said I was tainted by hatred and darkness unnameable. It was laughable that you would choose me over Lestat. The familial bond with Daniel was the only thing keeping him with me.’ Armand tipped his head backwards so we couldn’t see his face properly unless we got onto our elbows. His next words were a whisper. ‘He said “The only reason Louis would indulge your advances is out of pity” and I believed him. A part of me did.’

I wanted to argue but Daniel nearly crushed my hand to warn me to keep quiet.

‘I took you to the bath one night after that…I enjoyed making you moan, and afterwards you were so sweet and shy and I felt like I was in top of the world.’

‘Then I got upset that Daniel knew what we were doing….’ I said, realization dawning on me. ‘And you thought I regretted it because you thought I did it out of pity like Marius said….I thought you were worried that I hadn’t enjoyed it or that you’d made a mistake! You started to cry….but I can’t remember why?’

Armand kissed my forehead and spoke against my skin. ‘”I thoroughly enjoyed it Armand don’t you dare doubt that! I really really enjoyed what we did and I wouldn’t be adverse to repeating it or…doing something more…You are my lover and I appreciate you and your patience and kindness…I could never ever be less than happy or in love with you…”’

I had said those words.

‘I wore those words like a shield ever since.’ Armand’s voice was returning to its normal, even tone.

‘Jeez…..’ Daniel said with wide eyes, sitting up beside us. ‘It’s really been a shit show hasn’t it? We all have such different memories and feelings and thoughts…and none of us knew about the others’ until further down the line!’

Armand looked embarrassed and I could tell he wanted the conversation to be over.

‘And to think we got to this point in conversation because I wanted to be filled with all the cum you two have! How did we get that right!?’

Daniel burst out laughing at that and forgot the tense situation we had been in, he started ribbing me but I didn’t mind. Armand was smiling gratefully; I could take some embarrassment for his sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn who would have thought Louis was so naughty, Daniel was so simple and Armand could be so deep? I love my soft boys....


	27. Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has his sexual debut when he loses his virginity to Armand and Daniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to write this because I just couldn't be happy with it, this is version three or four because the others just didn't work! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with me as I wrote the series! You guys were amazing! I hope you loved reading the series as much as I enjoyed writing it and I hope you keep an eye out for my next series in the same universe called The Secret Moments where we see more cut scenes, scenes of things that happen after The Forays into Indecency and The Decent Moments and general tomfoolery!

I was taking a hot bath. It seemed so stereotypical to have a long hot bath to set the mood, but I was alone in the bath. My lovers were out in the bedroom preparing for what was to come. I lazily lifted and dropped a leg in the water as though swimming. It was comfortable, Armand had drawn the bath with perfumes, scented oils and some bath salts. The man knew how to indulge that was for sure.

I had washed already but now I lay thinking, or trying not to think, I’m not sure which is more accurate. My lovers had suggested I just switch off my brain for a while and relax in anticipation of losing my virginity at last. I was shaking with excitement and fear and horror all at once, even in the warm water. This was it! There would be no going back after this; not that I would want to, but it was a frightening thought.

Would it be all I had thought? The good and the bad? I hoped it would be more the good than the bad but no matter what my partners would be with me and I could trust them. I could hear them talking quietly in the room.

‘He’s been in there a while….do you think he’s okay? Should we call this off?’ Sweet Daniel, always so caring and considerate. He was just a child next to Armand and myself and I hoped it would stay that way somehow. His innocence was precious, and I had seen enough of it chipped away.

‘No, if he says he doesn’t want to then we call it off. He just has a lot on his mind, he needs to relax and get into his body and out of his head.’ Armand, always confident and commanding. Strong and compassionate beyond any other vampire I have ever known. Armand had been there for me through many traumatic and emotional times in my life. Armand was the one who gradually got me to learn to be intimate in the vampiric sense after years of rape at Lestat’s hands. 

I smiled as I listened to their voices turn to more innocent matters and Daniels soft laughs filtered through the doors of the bathroom. I sat up finally and climbed out of the water. I dried myself slowly and continued to listen to my partners. Armand knew I was out of the bath, he must have heard the water, but Daniel was still chatting away mindlessly.

My skin had been scented by the concoction Armand had flooded the bath with and I secretly liked it, I liked how the bath oils felt on my now dried skin. I walked over to a full-length mirror Armand had recently installed and stared at my damp reflection. My hair was damp, water clung to my eyelashes and caught the light at odd times, I was lean and pale and indulging in something I rarely did. I knew I was beautiful, I needed to see this now as I clung to the towel around my waist and glanced at the bathroom door.

I slowly turned and began padding my way to the door but stopped before I opened it. I looked down at the towel, back to my reflection and I dropped the towel. This was a night of change; I wasn’t a catholic guilt ridden fledgling anymore. I was Louis, I was everything I could ever hope to be, and I was growing and changing for the better everyday through good and bad. I was Louis and I had two lovers who loved me more than the waking world.

I stepped out of the bathroom bare as the day I was born. I could see Armand was surprised but Daniel just smiled and waved at me in his characteristic way. I laughed and shook my head at the fledgling, he was so childish, but it was lovely to see. I approached and stood at the foot of our bed smiling at my partners. Armand and Daniel were reclining against the headboard patiently; Armand more patiently then Daniel of course. I had to hide a laugh at the sight of the fledgling shifting awkwardly and trying to get comfy.

We had decided to leave out all the contents of the toy box; soon to be our toy box if you understand my meaning. This would be as natural and easy going as possible. I was glad it was going to be this way. We hadn’t planned much besides the bath, the lack of extras and that by the end I would be deflowered. I hadn’t told them about who I thought I wanted to fulfil the role.

‘Remember if we don’t get to that point tonight it’s fine, we can try another night.’ Daniel said kindly, patting the bed to invite me onto it. ‘If you’re too busy thinking about the outcome you want, you’ll miss out on all the fun and be too stressed to actually get anywhere.’

It was a lecture I had received several times in the last few weeks since I had confessed my desire to have sex with them. I knew it by heart by now and I had to roll my eyes at Daniel.

‘I’m aware of that Daniel…we agreed this is nothing different, something new might just happen in the process.’ I climbed onto the bed and sat in front of them. ‘I trust you both and I feel safe here. I want to try this, even if we have to stop during the specific act I want to try.’

‘We agreed to use grown up language remember?’ Armand remarked as he leaned forward to take my left hand. ‘We need to start being more direct, we’re going to misunderstand each other.’

Daniel made a mimicry face behind Armand’s back which I had to laugh at. Armand slapped the boys thigh lightly to reprimand him while Daniel and I giggled.

Armand squeezed my hand and gave me a serious look. ‘Alright! If we have to stop as soon as one of you penetrates me then we will stop and we can try again another time.’

I said it quickly, I was getting used to this “grown up language” since Daniel and Armand had a little misunderstanding involving, what was for Daniel, an unexpectedly amorous and intrusive lava lamp two weeks ago.

Daniel grinned and crawled to me. ‘What are waiting for?’ Daniel and I kissed and kissed and kissed, all while Armand stared at us as he often did. 

I lay back slowly, pulling Daniel along with me until he was straddling me, and I was sprawled out beneath him. I decided to take control for once and I held my lovers face still so that I could make my way across his cheek to his jaw and then to this throat where I could nip and suck the thin flesh. Daniel rocked against me lightly while I necked him, and I felt Armand’s kisses beginning from my left knee up my thigh. I glanced down to find that he had gone from my thigh up Daniels back to his neck and was assaulting him there as well.

Daniel groaned. ‘Not fair, you can’t gang up on me like this, you know I’m always the first to go!’

Armand bit him on the shoulder and kissed up the blood. ‘We also know you’ll recover in five minutes.’

I snorted against Daniel neck and dropped my head back onto the mattress to laugh. Daniel glared at me in mock anger. ‘You think that’s funny do you?’ He poked me in my sensitive side and I giggled further.

Armand luckily stopped Daniel from beginning a tickle war. ‘Enough of that…you are seriously the most distractible person I know.’

Daniel and I rolled our eyes playfully. Armand slid behind Daniel and the fledgling returned to kissing me. I was feeling bold and I reached out to take hold of my companions’ erection; I closed my fingers around it before I could second guess myself and I was rewarded with Daniels startled yelp. I heard Armand sniggering from behind Daniel and I nudged him with my right leg to silence him.

I looked at Daniel in the eye while we kissed, and I ran my hand up and down lightly for a few moments. I tightened my grip and stroked him the way I had seen him stroking himself so many times before. Daniel sighed into my mouth and pushed into my hand. Feeling cheeky and powerful I ran my free hand down over his chest and stomach, I cupped that sensitive sac between his legs and very lightly ran my fingertips over it.

Armand meanwhile was behind Daniel. I wondered what he was doing and got a flash from his perspective of Daniels back covered in little bites and bruises. The little fiend was drinking the boy’s blood. Daniel had buried his face in my neck and was huffing against the skin there. Daniel could never resist Armand and I when we teamed up on him and it wasn’t long before he spasmed in my hand and I could relish the feeling of that warm fluid on my belly.

Armand rolled his fledgling off my body and replaced him; hovering over me on his all fours. He kissed me and trailed the fingers of his right hand through Daniels release, gathering it up. This was exciting and new already. He took his cum covered fingers down between my legs and rubbed it into my hole shallowly.

I arched my back and shut my eyes tightly as I took in my fantasy merging with my reality. What I had dreamed about was finally becoming a possibility and it was arousing from both anxiety and from what I can only call starvation. I was brought back by the familiar clicking sound of the lube bottle opening.

I watched Armand generously coating all his fingers with the substance, I subconsciously tucked my bum under myself a little. He dropped the bottle in Daniels hand and returned his fingers to their goal. I bent my legs and lifted onto my elbows, I wanted to see what he was doing; just trying to be in control of the situation instead of relaxing into it.

‘Relax Louis.’ Armand had read my thoughts. ‘Just two fingers to start out…just like we’ve been doing for months.’

I nodded and lay back down; I kept my knees bent as it forced my hips to tilt back which aided Armand in his quest. My hands shakily reached up to hold his forearms, however. Armand’s fingers circled and pressed lightly until I had sufficiently relaxed, then he made his entry. Armand inserted two fingers at once, slowly and carefully, he was attentive to my face and the sounds that escaped my lips.

I focused on his fingers and how it felt, I was prone to picturing it feeling worse than it was so this focus was important in grounding myself. While it felt like a bit of a stretch it didn’t hurt and I knew I could probably take more before I would feel real pain. As if in answer to my thought Armand pressed a third finger at my hole tentatively but I tensed all over and he couldn’t move.

Daniels arms cradled me suddenly. ‘Relax Lou, just try one more finger yeah?’

I shook my head no; Armand had only managed to get as far as the bed of his nail before I clamped down. ‘I don’t think I can take a third, this is too uncomfortable already.’

‘But Lou-’  
‘Let him be Daniel.’

Daniel and I looked at each other and I smiled reassuringly at him. ‘Fingers are too rigid and the shape is wrong….I think I’ll be okay…’

Armand withdrew his hand and pet my thighs. ‘You’re lubed up, are you ready to try this?’

I hesitantly looked from Armand to Daniel and back again. They were both ready and waiting for my say so. Armand squeezed the back of my right knee to get my attention.

‘Would you like Daniel to do it?’

Daniel made a strangled sound and looked up at Armand in horror. I flinched at the sight and wondered if I should say yes, Daniel didn’t seem to want to be my first. Soft lips landed on my cheek and Daniels voice breathed into my ear. ‘I’m game if you are….I was just surprised, no one said anything about me doing it, I assumed Armand would do it….’

I nodded with a sigh of relief, I had worried for a moment that Daniel didn’t want me. Now he grabbed me and pulled me up and across the bed to the mountain of pillows. I sat watching Daniel as he rearranged a few pillows. Daniel grabbed a slightly flatter pillow and looked uncertainly at me.

‘You want to be on your back, all fours or on top?’

‘What’s the difference?’ I really should have the answers to these things by now.

Armand cuddled up to my other side and kissed my shoulder. ‘On your back and all fours Daniel has all the control, on top it’s all you.’

‘On top….’ I felt like I would regret this later, but I straddled Daniel and he lay back into the pillows. 

We stroked and squeezed and scratched at each other’s bodies for a while and I could hear Armand opening the lube bottle again. The older vampire reached beneath me and slathered Daniels erect penis with the substance. Daniel cried out and bucked into his makers hand a few times. Armand retreated quickly and I sat up, avoiding any further kisses; it was time. Now if only I knew what to do.

Armand’s legs joined mine on either side of Daniels body and he pressed himself flush against my back.

‘Like this, let me guide you…’ His hands took hold of my hips loosely and Daniel lowered his own hand to hold himself.

Armand positioned me carefully, looking for Daniels signal to know that I was where I needed to be. Daniel nodded to Armand as I felt his slick tip settle on my entrance. I looked down at him and knew my eyes were as wide as his were, this was a little awkward since we were usually passive with each other. 

‘Ready?’ Armand asked me quietly.

I think I said yes or same some sound of agreement. Armand began lowering his own body and pulling mine down as he went. I cringed and clawed at Daniels chest and stomach when I felt him beginning to enter. It burned, it wasn’t like fingers or a tongue, it was distinctly different, and I was feeling more anxious by the second. It was starting to hurt when the glans was almost inside of me and I felt my stomach clenching in fear and that thoughts of self-doubt plaguing me; I wasn’t going to be able to do this, I was going to fail, I was going to disappoint my partners and every encounter after this would be terrible.

‘Hey…..’ Daniel and Armand had stopped and Daniels free hand was touching my face. ‘Don’t think like that, none of that is true. Remember what I said, if we don’t do it tonight we will try another night you don’t need to push yourself to do something you don’t want to.’

‘I do want to Daniel…’ I tried to reassure him through gritted teeth. ‘It’s just a little sore and I know there’s more to come. The fear of the unknown is haunting me but I do want this, please keep going.’

Daniel looked over my shoulder worriedly and I felt Armand shrug behind me. Daniel lay back again but kept a hand on my waist to rub circles in the skin with his thumb. Armand began to guide me downwards again. I didn’t realize I was holding my breath until Armand whispered in my ear that I should breathe. As soon as I exhaled everything felt easier and I finally realized I was fully seated in Daniels lap and he was biting his cheek in a way I knew meant he wanted to move.

‘Just adjust for a moment….’ Daniel said meekly. ‘I’m fine. How do you feel?’

I thought about it and I put his hands on my thighs where I wanted them. ‘It hurts a bit, mostly around my entrance and a little deeper. It’s not the worst pain of my life but it’s enough to be noticeable, like when you run into a glass door, that level of pain.’

Armand chuckled with his lips pressed to my shoulder. ‘That sounds fine to me…’

Daniel smiled at me. I looked down and noted that I had lost all arousal during the process of penetration and I was now flaccid. My cheeks flushed and I looked up to see if Daniel had noticed and was upset.

‘You were focused on something else, you’re sore, you’re nervous, you have been scared and tense for the last few minutes; I’d be more surprised if you weren’t soft!’ Daniels hands were up in surrender before I could even get a word out. ‘It’s okay, it happens, men lose their erections during sex but it doesn’t matter because we will get you back into the game.’

Daniel winked playfully and I felt better immediately. He pet my thighs and I tried to loosen my hold around his hardness so that he could actually move. The squeeze and release of my muscles was making him moan quietly. Armand was still close behind me and he lifted me as soon as I was ready and we moved down together. Daniel watched us hungrily and I felt my arousal returning when I felt the contact with my prostate.

‘You both look so beautiful right now…’ Daniel whispered. ‘I can’t believe this is happening…’

Armand settled me flush against Daniels hips then the older vampire led me through a back and forth motion, which resembled the motion one’s pelvis makes during a canter on a horse. Daniel thrust up hard and made me yelp in both pain and surprise.

‘You okay?!’  
‘Be careful Daniel!’

‘I’m fine, calm down!’ I was seeing stars behind my eyelids. Daniels thrust had been sudden and rough and deep. I hadn’t been expecting it and I was tense when it happened.

Armand pushed me to lay forwards and he was about to remove me from my spot.

‘No! Please I weant to keep going, it isn’t that bad!’ I exclaimed in horror.

Armand eyed me beadily and sniggered. ‘I was going to put more lube onto Daniel.’

I lifted almost all the way off an Armand did as he said. We resumed but I began to clench and release while making the motions up and down, this made Daniel arch his back and gasp my name. My name. It felt exciting to see Daniel all apart because of me. This was definitely a kink, getting people off. His cock nudged my prostate unrelentingly and it nearly made me drool when I felt his manhood twitching inside me and the warmth of his spend coating my walls.

Armand turned my face to share a kiss, he hadn’t finished and neither did I although I was near enough. Daniel was panting and moaning under me, his cock slid out as it softened and I mourned the loss.

‘May I?’

Armand’s voice startled me back to the moment and I gave him a look of confusion. My confusion was short lived however and I didn’t hesitate to lay myself on top of Daniel with my legs spread. Armand covered my back with kisses and his finger forced Daniels release back into my body. Daniel and I were kissing through all of this, but I was keenly aware of the attentions my oldest lover was paying my body. I could see over my shoulder that he was hard and waiting for permission.

I rocked back impatiently, and Armand grabbed my hips. Despite his desperation Armand took it slowly and was just as gentle as Daniel had been going in and for the first few strokes. Armand was bigger than Daniel by a little, and I felt him keenly because of his size but mostly because I was already used and tender. Armand didn’t lay down on my back as he did when he humped between my thighs; he stayed upright and made controlled moves in and out.

The sensations were tormenting me, I felt like my entire body was one nerve that was being abused. Armand was inside me pumping himself through lube and the cum of our youngest lover, hoping to deposit his own load in the mess. Daniel was kissing me and his hand was stroking my erection. The combination of Daniels hand and Armand teasing my prostate finished me. I collapsed boneless on Daniel who grunted at my sudden weight on his chest.

Armand began working himself harder and faster inside me. I groaned and tensed a little, it was burning a bit and I would need more lube if it went on much longer but fortunately it didn’t. Armand’s cum joined Daniels inside my body; this knowledge gave me such satisfaction, I cannot even begin to describe it. I will only say that I felt sexy and desirable in that moment when I was thinking about what was inside my rear.

Armand was up before us, he didn’t take a rest after his orgasm, he went and brought facecloths immediately. He was cleaning himself in the bathroom while Daniel and I cuddled side by side on the bed.

‘Thank you for sharing something so special with me Lou…’  
‘Thank you for making it special Daniel…it wasn’t what I imagined at all…’

Daniel grinned and rolled his eyes. ‘I know I’m no Riccardo but….’

I slapped his chest and made him laugh. ‘Don’t say such things! I wasn’t belittling you at all! I meant that I thought it would hurt more. Or it would feel more awkward. Or it would go wrong somehow…what matters is that you were an incredible first time and I will be forever grateful to you….’

Armand returned and Daniel and I cleaned up. I grimaced when the cloth brushed my sensitive taint. Daniel looked sympathetic and touched my thigh.

‘Can I look?’

I lay down on my back and let them both see the damage so to speak. Daniel whistled lowly and Armand looked impressed.

‘You might actually feel that tomorrow night, even with the restorative effects of the day sleep.’ Armand informed me. ‘You aren’t injured just a bit swollen.’

I hummed, I could feel the swelling and the rawness of the area but I couldn’t bring myself to worry about it too much. As uncomfortable as it was my brain was starting to switch off, I was getting sleepy after our experience and my lovers knew it. Daniel and Armand tossed the cloths aside and we got under the blankets. We fell asleep cuddled up tightly and closer than we had been before.

This had been such a vulnerable and scary thing for me to experience. I had been worried about this for nearly a year. It had been nearly a year since I met Riccardo and now finally I had the experience of being penetrated by a man, two men. It had been pleasurable both physically and mentally. These two knew my body and knew how and when to touch what. More importantly they also knew how to make me feel loved with a simple look or word of praise or kindness. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be, and while it wasn’t anything flashy it was still the most incredible experience I ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please be sure to drop me a comment, give this a kudo's if you liked it and keep an eye on my upcoming works!


End file.
